Inmate
by Mabel Madness
Summary: (4th in the Impulse series.) Ayer-verse Joker and Harley Quinn. When the infamous clown couple get captured during one of their 'date nights', Harley experiences what it feels like on the other side of the glass. Being under the care of her ex colleagues and heightened security, how will she cope being back to where it all started? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1.**

With her heels snapping against the damp Gotham concrete ground, Harley giggled looking up at her Puddin'. The Joker was wearing his rich golden blazer along with some rather tight fitted slacks. His footsteps fell into sync with hers as they both strutted down the alleyway.

"I love our date nights." Harley grinned, bumping her hip purposely against his whilst holding her baseball bat across her shoulders.

J looked over at her, delicious red specks of blood decorated his sharp cheekbones. "Of course you do.. If I'm gunna take my girl out, I gotta make it enjoyable for her.."

"You certainly did that.." She giggled, swiping some blood off his face and popping her finger in her mouth, licking it clean. "Y'know, seeing you bash that guys brains in made me go all tingly."

Without taking his eyes off the path ahead, Joker grunted and then delivered a harsh but suggestive smack to her ass. Harley squealed in delight, biting her lip at the unspoken promise of her own personal reward later.

After walking down this endless alley, with raindrops clinging onto the brick walls either side of them, Harley began to look around, checking if they were being followed. "Pud, where are the guys?" She asked, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

"Clean up duty, you made quite a mess." J retorted, picking up his pace slightly.

"Me? You're the one who to move our little game to the abattoir." Harley argued back, laughing.

He shrugged. "I like to take my girl places."

Harley glowed under his words. She skipped a few steps to catch up with him and lowered on of her hands to catch his. She laced her fingers around his and grinned feeling him give her a slight squeeze. "Where's the car? I could of sworn you parked it closer."

"If I had parked it closer, we would of seen it by now." Joker scoffed. "Too close and we start attracting the wrong kind of attention."

Harley rolled her eyes. "But I'm cold, and tired and the blood is getting sticky." She wined, peeling her blood soaked shirt away from her skin.

"If you're a good girl and stop complaining, I'll take your shirt off you myself.. Keep up that attitude and you can walk home." Joker threatened, dragging her along quicker. He had to admit, the sharp whip of the cold air was starting to make his hands numb, well one of his hands anyway, since the other was wrapped around a Harley branded furnace.

"Yes Sir." She muttered, pulling her lips into a pout.

J glanced at her, seeing the way the moonlight caught the contours of her face and especially the way blood still freshly dripped down her neck, pooling at her collarbones. At this point he didn't even care that she would stain his cream leather car seats with the cool red liquid. He just basked in her beauty, wondering if the blush that now spread across her face was the evidence of his attention or the bloodlust still itching under her skin.

Joker cleared his throat. "It is getting a bit nippy, maybe we should pick up the pace?" He suggested, running his tongue over his ruby lips.

Harley nodded enthusiastically and before she could even answer him fully. J held onto her hand more firmly and broke out into a sprint, dragging the blonde bombshell behind him.

They laughed like a couple of school children who had just set off the fire alarm at school. Harley lagging behind as her heels kept catching inbetween the cobbles of the alleyway floor.

"Fall behind, stay behind." He joked, increasing his speed. Harley giggled, deciding to bounce on the balls of her feet instead of her heels. Soon enough they were running side by side, splashing through puddles daring to race each other to the end.

With the purple Lamborghini in sight, Joker reclaimed his hand and skidded to a stop. Harley yelped, being pulled backwards as she instinctively tried to overtake him.

Now standing face to face trying to catch their panting breaths, the Joker gave her a playful growl.

"Last one to the car... Has to do the laundry."

Before she could protest, a blur of green hair appeared across her vision, then suddenly dashed down the alleyway.

"NO FAIR! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE WASHING MACHINE IS!" Harley yelled, hearing her own voice echo off the walls. She shook her head to one side and started to run, feeling very optimistic that she could beat him in time.

"GOOD THING I'M GOING TO WIN THEN!" Joker cackled, glancing over his shoulder to see her fast approaching. During his distraction, Joker tripped on a loose stone causing himself to stumble forward but thankfully he caught his balance in time.

Harley nearly burst into a fit of giggles, but she chose his moment of weakness to proceed in an over take. She passed him easily, with a massive smile spread across her face.

"Too slow old man." Harley teased, coming within inches of the Lambo. Just as the palm of her hand was about to smack down on the roof of the car, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and hauled her backwards.

Harley screamed, when she looked up she saw the Joker smugly leaning against the car, tapping his fingers repetitively against the metallic paint.

"I win." Joker said, flashing his silver grill.

"You cheated!" Harley shouted. "I demand a rematch."

"Err... No." He laughed, seeing her face bubble in annoyance. J moved round to the drivers seat door, he looked over at her and laughed at how cute she looked tensing her bloodied fists. "Get in the car slow coach, or you'll be doing laundry all night long instead of me."

"Ha! Daddy isn't getting shit after that little stunt he just pulled!" Harley replied, popping a hip.

J rolled his jaw and shot her a glare. "Did you just talk back Harley?" He asked, stalking back round to her. "Because if you did.."

"No Sir." She answered in defence. "Just stating facts."

Now standing in front of her, Joker raised his hand to cup her throat gently, smudging blood all over her perfect creamy skin. "You were such a good girl earlier... Then you had to go and spoil it all."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Harley whispered seductively, leaning her own body back against the car, opening her neck up for him.

Joker tightened his grip and pulled her head forward, smashing his lips up against hers. His teeth pulled at every inch of her mouth, causing her to moan against him.

Harley closed her eyes, raising her hands to tease the back of his shirt collar. But when she opened them again, she saw a black figure brooding in the background.

"Puddin'?" She stuttered, grasping into his shirt. Harley screamed when she saw a flash of metal stream pat her line of vision, she ducked almost immediately, dragging J down with her.

Joker grunted in confusion to why he was being pulled about, he looked up to see Harley's eyes shaking in fear. Suddenly a hissing sound was heard, J looked to his side and saw none other than a sharp black batarang sticking out of his front tyre.

His growl soon turned into a smile when he hears heavy footsteps coming from behind. J gently brushed off Harley's quivering hands. "Let Daddy handle this." He told her firmly.

Joker stood sharply and swivelled on his feet, a bright smile spreading across his face as he held his hands out. "Batsy! How the devil are you?"

The Dark figure emerged, now stepping under a street light, Harley gasped when she saw him. Joker had never let her out to see the Bat, she'd only seen him on news reports and descriptions from J himself.

"Joker." The gruff, distorted voice spoke.

J rolled his head back and laughed. "How long were you lurking in the shadows? Huh?" He giggled. "You dirty pervert."

Batman ignored his remark and stepped closer, steading his hand on the utility belt that was clasped across his hips. "You're both coming with me." He said, now looking a Harley.

She shuddered under his intense gaze, his mask didn't help the fear rolling through her body. "Puddin'?" She squeaked.

"Hush Harley." J dismissed, he then turned back to Batman. "Now Batsy," He frowned. "Slashing my tyres? I'm sure that's classed as vandalism."

"You're not getting away Joker.. I'm taking you in, along with Miss Quinzel." Batman produced to pairs of cuffs, snatching them open.

Joker gasped, placing his hand over his heart. "What ever for? Last time I checked, getting fresh with a girl wasn't illegal."

Batman pulled his lips into a tight line. "I'm not playing your games Joker, the blood trail from GC Abattoir leads right to you. You left this." He produced a Joker playing card from one of his pockets, imprinted on it was a lipstick smudge.

"That could be anybody's!" Joker exclaimed, flashing grin at Harley.

"Come quietly, this doesn't need to get messy." He said firmly, closing in on the Clown couple.

"Awh that's a shame, I was in the mood for a bit of a moonlight dance." Joker laughed. "Alright, you got me officer, cuff me.. But I'm warning you, Harley's a very jealous gal."

J held his wrists out in surrender, moving his eyes slowly over to Harley, he winked. As soon as Batman got close enough, Joker threw his elbow into his chest. Batman countered the move and grasped the lapels of his blazer before the blow could hit.

"Oh Batsy, I like it rough." J purred mockingly.

Harley was pulsing in fear and rage as she saw Batman counter Joker's attack. Before her brain could tell her otherwise, her body began to make it's was towards them. "Let him go!" She shrieked.

"Harley!" Joker growled. "Stay out of this!"

Harley ignored J's protest and she began to pull on Batman's arm, trying with all her strength to get him to release her Puddin'. "Get offa him you big... Bat! We ain't done nothing wrong!" Harley continued to drag Batman backwards, but her strength didn't match his and he didn't move an inch. In frustration, Harley clutched her baseball bat tightly in one hand, preparing to swing it at Batman's head.

Joker growled, seeing what Harley was about to do. She ignored him and brought the bat down, aligning it perfectly with his skull.

Just as Bat was about to meet Bat, A black fist intercepted her, colliding with her wrist. Knocking the wooden object out of her hand. Batman threw his arm back, sending his elbow straight into Harley's gut.

She grunted and stumbled backwards, knocking her head into the nearby brick wall. Black spots swam in her vision as she saw Joker trying to struggle against Batman, delivering strong punches to his face. Batman dodged expertly and threw her King down against the hood of the Lamborghini, cuffing his hands behind his back.

Harley tried to move, but her attempts were useless when she felt something warm drip down the crown of her head to the nape of her neck. She tried to scramble to her feet but fell immediately, with black spots beginning to cloud her vision more prominently now...

The last thing she saw was a big black figure walking towards her, holding a pair of cuffs that caught the moonlight in the most frightening way.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please let me know!**

 **This story is going to be a tad different to the usual plot line I go for, I'm hoping it'll work!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

Harley came round slowly, her head pulsing in pain as her eyes fluttered open. Once her pupils focused on her surroundings, she saw a familiar Cheshire cat grin smile over at her.

"How's your head kiddo?" Joker asked, leaning forward from his seat.

"Puddin'!" Harley shrieked, seeing is beautifully cold eyes. She threw her body forward to get close to him, but as soon as she left her seat, she was hauled backwards under the restriction of her cuffs that were chained to the wall. Harley struggled trying to break free.

"No use baby, these bad boys are tried and tested." J said, yanking on his own chains.

Harley's eyes split into panic, her chest began to rise and fall heavily. "Where... Where are we?"

"We Pumpkin, are in transit." He grinned. "On route to the isle of Arkham." They both suddenly jerked, when the vehicle they appeared to be in hit a bump in the road.

"Arkham... As in Arkham Asylum?" She stuttered.

"The very same!" He purred, "Oh it's going to be a giggle, you and me back to where it all started."

Her eyes widened at the realisation, usually she would of thought it would of been romantic, going back to the place where it all began.. But this time was different, she was going to be on the other side of the glass. Her former colleagues and even inmates would be there.. How would they react? How would she react?

"No.. No... I can't.. We can't. Shit, shit, shit." Harley screwed her eyes shut, clutching her head in her hands. "Oh God. Oh God no."

"Hey, hey, calm down toots. I thought you'd be pleased?" Joker said.

"Pleased!?" She shrieked. "I'm mortified J! What they gunna think when a former Arkham physiatrist comes waltzing in, strapped in a straight jacket! I'll be dead meat J! What if they separate us! I couldn't cope with that Puddin', I can't." Her breaths became laboured and heavy.

"Look at me." Joker growled, he tried to reach out but stopped when he remembered the cuffs. "If they take you away from me, I'll come for you. I promise."

"But-"

"No buts, you'll be fine. My sexy little shrink can cope can't she? I didn't create a coward did I?" J teased.

"No Puddin'." Harley said, easing into a smile.

"Besides." He shrugged. "I can make all my fantasies become a reality... You don't know how many times I wanted to take you over that polished wooden desk." J purred, flashing her and wink and running his tongue over his teeth.

"You did?" She asked coyly.

"You know I did.. You can't tell me those skirts got shorter by accident, now can you Harls? You dirty little minx." Joker teased, seeing her face light up by the second.

Harley bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. "I don't know what you mean Mistah J."

J smiled and nodded his head, beckoning her over. "C'mere and give Daddy a kiss."

Harley raised herself up from her seat, trying to get as close as possible while the Joker did the same. They're lips connected briefly as he planted a sweet but solid kiss on her lips. Just as it was about to deepen, but the vehicle jerked again, tearing them both apart.

Falling back into their seats, Joker gestured his finger at her. "Just remember who you are Harley, who I am and what we're capable of together." He warned.

Harley nodded. "I won't ever forget Puddin', I promise."

20 minutes later the van carrying them both came to a stuttered stop. Harley looked over at J with anxious eyes. The whole journey he had either been telling her jokes to cheer her up or telling her to grow some balls, saying that he wouldn't come for her if she acted weak. He wouldn't be associated with a blubbering, weak damsel in distress.

"Now smile for Daddy, I want to see my Honey with a massive grin on her face while she tries to beat the hell out of the orderlies." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. "You're the Joker's girl, don't let yourself or anyone forget that, okay sugar?"

"I love you Daddy." Harley told him, with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Just remember that, they'll try and tell you what you're feeling isn't real. But that's a lie, you just stay true to what you believe, don't let anything or anyone corrupt you. You're mine Harlequin."

Harley nodded and just as she was about to open her mouth to respond, suddenly the van door swung open. Both J and Harley snapped there heads round to greet the intruders.

"Are we there yet?" Joker giggled in a baby voice at the 4 men that gathered round the back of the vehicle, all armed to the teeth with various weapons.

Harley sat back and watched J taunt and mock the guards, she really did admire his ability to intimate and belittle anyone he didn't like.. Which come to think of it was most of the worlds population. Only moments ago he was kissing her sweetly on the lips promising that no one would tear them apart and now he was back to being the Joker... The comedian, the performer, the madman; the silver tongued anarchist that she adored more than his softer side.

He gave her a kind of confidence that she'd never felt before, just by using words, he could bring mortals to their knees. Except her, he preferred it when she was standing by his side, witnessing and encouraging his every movement.

The guards came bundling in, aiming their weapons at the couple. Joker laughed at their pathetic attempts of a threat. Thinking that Harley wasn't going to be much of a problem, they decided to unlock her cuffs first.

A wheelchair was waiting outside, decorated with dirty leather buckles. As soon as Harley caught sight of them in her peripheral vision, she snapped.

Harley began to thrash out wildly to the soundtrack of the Joker's maniacal but encouraging laughter in the background. Her legs swung out, catching the guards in the kneecaps. One of the men tried to press her body back against the wall of the van, but when he did, Harley threw her head forward and made an attempt to bite the man. He pressed his gun against her cheek, daring her to make another move. Harley just laughed, seeing the fear flash through his eyes. Maybe the Joker was right, maybe this could be fun after all.

"I have orders to tranquilise you if you pose a threat to me or my men." A bigger, more built guard came through the doors and glanced at the Joker, then back to Harley. "And who knows what might happen to your pretty little face while you're under."

Joker growled, not only didn't he like the way he was speaking to Harley, he also didn't recognise this man at all. He wasn't here the last time J spent a holiday at hotel Arkham.. Well, it had been over a year.

"What might your name be then sunshine?" J asked the stocky looking man.

The guard instantly turned to the Joker, and marched up to him. "Shut your mouth Clown. Things are a little different around here since your last stay and I guarantee you this.." He pointed at J, "You won't enjoy it."

"Ah. That's where your wrong Mr.. Serious." The Joker laughed. "I enjoy everything Arkham has to offer, right down to the ex physiatrists and the mushy peas."

"We'll see shall we." The man threatened. He then turned back to Harley, grabbing her chin by his gloved hand. "Pretty." He commented.

Harley tried to swipe her head away to sink her teeth into his wandering hand, but with the barrel of a gun from another guard still pressed into her cheek, it was impossible. "Pretty things don't last long here. But you'd know that anyway wouldn't you Harleen?"

Harley furrowed her brows. "Harleen? Who's that?"

Joker cackled behind the man, he couldn't see Harley, but he could just imagine her face.. All screwed up, faking innocence but with an equally vexing undertone.

"Oh Quinzel, I am going to enjoy watching you break... Especially when the Joker watches, chained to his cell doped up to the eyeballs." He stated firmly. The man then turned to his fellow guards. "Secure them, inject, then separate."

When Harley heard the word 'separate' her body kicked into autopilot. She would do anything not to be taken away from the Joker. Harley kicked and screamed, trying to fight them off while the guard, which she assumed to be the leader just watched form afar with a huge smirk spread across his face.

"Tranq her." He said flatly.

Joker snapped round, seeing this man enjoy the sight of his Harley struggling to break free. It wasn't in the same way in which he enjoyed it, there was something different in his eyes, something the Joker didn't like, not one bit. He struggled against his own restraints, tying to distract the guards away from Harley, but it was already too late. A syringe was brandished from one of the men's pockets and the cap of the needle was discarded onto the floor.

"Let me do it." The head guard spoke, stepping out in front to Harley, snatching the syringe form the other orderly. He looked back at J. "Sorry, am I spoiling your view?" He mocked, moving out the way so the Joker could witness her surrender.

Her worried eyes fixed onto his, trying to ignore the needle that was coming into her line of vision. Harley whimpered when his glove hand returned and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck fully to him. His index finger trailed over one of her visible veins, looking back at the Joker for a reaction.

Harley pinched her eyes shut, not wanting to see the disappointment in the Joker's face when the syringe came into contact with her.

"Look at your boyfriend Barbie." The man told her, readying the needle at her throat. She obeyed, not because he told her to but because when she woke up, she might not be with him anymore.

"Fuck off." She spat, in a last attempt of rebellion. Joker's face broke into a smile as he mouthed the words 'That's my girl'.

Before he plunged the needle into her skin, the man turned back to face the Joker over his shoulder. "In answer to your earlier question.. The names Bolton, Lyle Bolton and I'll be in charge of your personal security here at Arkham.. I hope you enjoy your stay as much as I will."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the amazing response, I hope you continue to enjoy each chapter as they come! Love you.**

 **\- Mabel x**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3.**

Harley woke again from unconsciousness for the second time that night. This was the first time since becoming Harley Quinn that she had been back inside the hell hole where she based her career.

Harley had been push and pulled around, her fingerprints had been taken along with blood samples. The clothes and equipment that she'd been wearing had been stripped from her and taken down to Arkham's storage facility.

Harley touched her bare neck, missing the Puddin' chocker that had been tightly wound around her throat. Her hair was wet, dripping from the shower she was forced to take. The shoulders of the scratchy Inmate uniform that Harley was now wearing, were damp under her soggy strands of hair. Harley sat anxiously on the hard squeaky cot, leaning her head against the white brick wall. It had only been a few hours and her heart ached for the Joker already.

Footsteps pattered down the corridor, growing louder and louder as they approached her cell door. Harley had never been on the other side of the glass cage before and it was terrifying, on display like an animal... Like a circus freak.

Sharp whistling followed the pounding footsteps, and soon a shadow crossed over her transparent cage.

"You almost look innocent." Bolton sneered, looking at her resting his hands on his hips.

Harley rolled her eyes, hearing his taunting voice, instead she just focused on a scuff mark tainting the matching white floor.

"Not talking eh?" Lyle mocked, jangling his keys in his pocket. "Well Quinzel, it's time for your evaluation." He told her, proceeding to unlock the cell. Harley raised her head at the sound of his key card swiping against the pad. She discreetly looked around the hallway, confused as to why there weren't any other guards with him.

Bolton noticed her slight movement and smirked. "Just you and me Blondie, I thought we could use this unique opportunity to have a nice little chat."

Harley backed up against the cell wall, not sure what his definition of 'chat' would entail. Bolton chuckled at her defence.

"Oh Barbie, no, no, no. I don't touch crazy.." He scoffed. "I just wanted to escort you personally, since you're in my charge during your stay."

Harley scowled at him, seeing the scrunched up straight jacket in his left hand. He pulled it open, wiggling his eyebrows in the most sarcastic manner. "Let's get you buckled up."

With a little bit of resistance at first Harley finally surrendered, realising that if she played possum, she might just be able to lure him into a false sense of security. The straps around her chest and waist were painfully tight, tighter than they should of been. Her arms fizzed under the intense feeling of pins and needles. She tried to wiggle her fingers but to no avail.

Bolton grabbed her roughly by the back of the jacket and hauled her to her feet, proceeding to drag her out of the glass cell. Closing the door behind them both, Lyle dragged her down the hallway. He relished in the knowledge that he had Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend strapped up in a stained linen jacket, without a scratch on his face.

"Now, First thing on the programme for today is your induction, followed by your analysis and then we'll decide if you get transferred to the women's wing or stay with the men, depending on the category you fall into." He explained, snatching her jacket tighter.

Harley groaned nearly being lifted off the ground by his strength. "I know the routine Mr Jerk-wad. Y'know technically the authorities haven't stripped me of my Doctorate yet, so I outrank you." She giggled.

Feeling his knuckles tense around the back of her jacket collar, she was suddenly hurled into the nearby wall. Bolton pressed her against it harshly, placing his face mere inches from hers. "Get this straight. You may have escaped the law and even justice for the past year, but I will not and I repeat not have some clown slut parading around here as if she owns the place!" He spat. "Things have changed since your employment sweetheart. People like you – correction, animals like you are treated as such. Besides your assigned Doctor, my face will be the only face you see. You can kiss goodbye to recreation time, canteen privileges and seeing your freak. He's securely locked away, undergoing some intense treatment.. You won't be seeing him for a long time."

Harley growled, almost mimicking the Joker. "I do love a challenge." She threatened, spitting in his face. Bolton ripped her off the wall with clenched fits and continued to lug her down the stark white hallway.

"You can't keep us apart." She insisted, feeling slightly powerful over his lack on comeback. "He'll come for me... Then, we'll come for you."

Lyle gritted his teeth, popping a vein on his forehead. "Did you just threaten the Head of Security?" He asked, baiting her.

"Head of security? Nope, never met him... Or her, I'm not sexist." Harley laughed, feeling her wet hair stick to her cheeks.

Bolton ignored her remark. "I don't know what I'm going to enjoy more... Breaking you or the Joker?"

Harley was thrown down onto an iron chair, her slipper clad feet secured to the floor by chains, she bared her teeth at Bolton, growling like rabid dog.

"Your Doctor will be along shortly." He smirked. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of catching up to do." As soon as Lyle said those words, the door that Harley was facing unlocked, and in walked Doctor Joan Leland.

She hadn't changed much since Harley last saw her. Her hair was still in a sharp black bob, just tickling her jawline, her brows furrowed in a constant state of seriousness and her eyes were as intelligent as ever. She was wearing her white lab coat, clutching the induction files and assessment notes tightly to her chest. She nodded her head at Bolton, acknowledging his existence but not giving him the politeness of a 'Hello'.

"Harleen," Joan greeted in a soft pitiful voice, tears swam in her eyes when she saw her former colleague and brief friend strapped uncomfortably to the chair, hair sticking to her face with a slight shiver.

Leland turned to Bolton immediately. "Get me some towels." She ordered.

He tensed his jaw in confusion. "With all due respect Doctor, I do not think that's wise." He explained, finally cottoning on to what Joan was going to do.

"Towels Mr Bolton." Leland insisted, not phase by his intimidating glare. He groaned, heading for the door to retrieve the items. While he was gone, Joan carefully approached Harley, not quite sure what to say.

"Do you remember who I am Harleen?" Leland asked, carefully taking a seat opposite her.

Harley shrugged against her restraints. "Are you here to tell me if I'm insane or not Joan? Or are you just here to gloat." She spat, remembering the slight bitterness they held for each other since Harleen got to treat the Joker after only being at the post for a few months.

"Harleen.. Please, I'm not here to gloat, I'm here to help you." She said calmly.

"I don't need help. I just need him." Harley said, referring to the Joker.

Joan sighed and set her files down neatly on the table next to her seat, she leant forward lacing her hands together. Harley flinched at her concerned behaviour. "Harleen... What happened? You were such a bright young intern, full of promise. I envied you y'know." She confessed. "You were everything I was when I was your age. Intelligent, attractive, career driven..."

"I'm still all those things," Harley retorted. "Just in an immoral sense."

Joan sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They've assigned me to your case, they think that because you knew me on a personal level outside of these walls that you might be willing to try and rehabilitate freely... I know that wont be the case, but I don't want to see you throw your life away Harleen."

Harley laughed. "Making me coffee in the staff room doesn't count as personal Joan. If you really want to help me, you'll let me see J."

"I can't do that Harleen-"

"Harley." She interrupted.

"Harley, I can't do that. The more exposure you have with him during your stay will only disrupt your therapy... And his." Leland explained.

Harley demeanour changed, seeing a slight sorrow behind Joan's eyes. "Please Joan, just once! I didn't even get to say goodbye before they knocked me out. Just once and I'll promise to behave, please Joan!" She begged.

Just as Joan was about to answer, the door opened again and in came Bolton, holding some heavy towels. He held his hand out begrudgingly to Joan, allowing her to grab them.

Leland rose form her seat, not saying so much as a thank you to Bolton. She unravelled the towel and walked over to Harley.

"I'm just going to dry your hair... I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered gently as if she was trying to coax a shy animal out of hiding.

"I know you won't Joan, because I'd have to hurt you right back." Harley said in an empty voice. She closed her eyes briefly when she felt the soft texture of the towel rub through her hair, squeezing the ends together.

Harley heard the pattering of the water hitting the laminated floor. She sighed remembering when the Joker used to do this whenever she got blood in her hair. He'd lean down to her ear and whisper naughty things into her skin. The way his breath danced across her earlobe was limb quaking.

"All done." Joan said, shaking out the now damp towel.

Harley snapped back to reality and craned her neck towards Leland. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Harleen." She smiled.

Harley rolled her eyes at the name, Leland was damn insistent.

"Take this down to the laundry shoot." Joan demanded, throwing the towel at Bolton's face. Lyle grabbed it harshly, ripping it away from his body.

"For security purposes Ma'am I shan't be leaving the room for a second time. This prisoner is extremely unpredictable and dangerous." Lyle told her.

"Patient, not prisoner, don't get the two confused Mr Bolton." Leland corrected. "I have asked you politely to do me a favour and pop this downstairs.. Are you incapable?."

"No Ma'am." He snapped. "I merely suggest that being alone with this 'patient' as you put it, might risk your personal safety."

Joan rolled her eyes. "Mr Bolton, would you kindly deliver this wet towel down the laundry shoot?" She asked again in a bold manner.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth, trying to cool his boiling temper. Lyle left the room slowly, giving Harley a threatening glare. "Behave."

"Prick." Joan muttered quietly under her breath as he left.

Harley threw her head back and laughed. Joan went bright red, thinking that her insult wasn't heard. "Apologies Harleen, that was very unprofessional of me." She said, shuffling her files again.

"I would of used a more.. Colourful phrase but you said it perfectly." Harley giggled, pleased that Joan wasn't wrapped around Bolton's little finger.

Leland brushed off her comment. "Let's start the induction then shall we?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone,**

 **So I just wanted to clarify that this story is indeed part of my Impulse/Suspension/Boss collection, I know there has been some confusion, so I just wanted to confirm it 100%.**

 **Another thing I wanted to address since some of you have expressed a tiny bit of concern... Rape is not something I will ever write, not in this fic or future stories, that subject is off limits for me completely. So don't panic!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, your Favs and Follows have blown me away and we're only on the third chapter! A special thank you to those who have left reviews! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!**

 **Last but not least... HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! I hope all your dreams come true and I wish you every bit of happiness!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

"In your own words, please tell me what happened the night of the breakout." Joan asked, perching on the edge of her seat.

"My knight in shining amour rescued me." Harley sighed. "Mmmm... I'll never forget how he looked that night."

"What did he do?" Joan tensed her fingers around the pen she was holding, leaving little black dots on the paper in anticipation.

"... He tried to kill me, but that was only cos' he was scared." Harley replied.

"Scared?" Joan scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't know it at the time but I was making him feel things, things he hadn't felt since forever... He hated it, still does. But he doesn't fight it as much now." She shrugged.

Doctor Leland looked at her as though she was speaking another language. Being a Doctor, Joan had heard stories that she would never dare repeat, but hearing that the Joker was scared was one of the most ridiculous things that she had ever been told. "How did he try and kill you?" She asked.

Harley grinned and bit her bottom lip. "He's kinda into asphyxiation."

"The Joker tried to strangle you?" Joan furrowed her brows in confusion. "What stopped him?"

"I embraced him." Harley whispered. "All of him, his beautiful madness. He knew I wasn't afraid of him the first moment we met and that made his game of seduction all that easier."

"He used you, the Joker used you to escape Harleen. He lured you, and then snatched your freedom away."

Harley rolled her eyes and ruffled her arms in her straight jacket gently, easing an itch on her skin. "I know that, you think I'm stupid of somethin'? Huh? I know he used me, but that doesn't mean the feelings weren't there... If he didn't love me, he would of killed me that night."

Leland pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you fall in love with him before or after your abduction?"

"After." Harley spat, knowing which direction this conversation was headed.

"So you were reluctant to go with him in the first place?" Leland asked, casually scribbling down notes.

Harley shifted in her seat. "I don't remember."

"Yes you do Harleen. Please, I need to know what happened, I need to understand what drove you to-"

"Madness? I'm not mad Joan, I'm free." Harley explained. "I was stuck in a rut of 9 till 5 work, repeating the same boring routine everyday. No social life, no friends and no excitement, he helped me see that. He gave me wings Joan."

"I was your friend." Leland said gently.

Harley rolled her head back and laughed. "You were my colleague, not my friend."

Joan scooted forward in her chair, teasing a ball point pen between her fingers. "I want you to be able to talk to me Harleen, tell me things. Tell me something I don't know, something the tabloids and reports don't bother to care about." She asked.

Harley grinned deviously. "I like ginger biscuits... They don't get enough appreciation."

"I'm serious Harleen. What's the appeal? Why throw your life away for a man who doesn't even respect you, who doesn't love you?" Leland retorted.

"Oh, If I had a dollar for every time someone said that." She giggled. "I don't expect you to understand our relationship, so I'll put it in baby terms for you. Yes he kidnapped me, yes I didn't want to go, I even tried to stop him but he wanted me Joan. He wanted me, the Joker of all people!" Harley exclaimed. "I tried to leave, I really did but love creeps up on you. It was the little things at first, the way his eyes would light up when he saw me, the way he could make me feel confident and scared all rolled into one." Harley bit her lip in remembrance. "He makes me feel special, like I'm the only woman in the world, his world."

"That's all very well Harleen, but you haven't answered my question..."

Harley's eyes suddenly went dark ."All you see is the green haired clown running around ripping off mob bosses and battling the Bat. I get that and more... Shall I tell you about the nights when he held me in his arms whilst I rode out another nightmare? The countless of times were I've been in trouble and he's put his own life on the line to rescue me? Or the time when my body was littered in bruises and he kissed each one?" Harley told her firmly. "Don't get me wrong Joan, he annoys the hell outta me most days... Leaving the toilet seat up, squeezing the toothpaste from the middle of the tube and leaving his clothes scattered around the place; when he does that I really want to throttle him, but what we have is love and hate in equal measure... And I wouldn't change it for the world."

Doctor Leland sat or a moment, trying to process her patients words. She knew that the Joker could be in his own way, affectionate, but she thought it was just bait for Harley, a reason for her to stay with him, a reason to keep her and control her.

"Harleen, What your saying is evidence to the fact... What we believe," She gestured towards the door. "What we all believe you have is a strong case of Stockholm syndrome."

Harley squinted her eyes in annoyance. "Been reading out of your college textbook Joan? What I have isn't Stockholm. If it was, I would know."

"You wouldn't Harley, that's that point." She explained carefully. " The way I see it and the way the physiological department sees it, is that you have developed sympathetic feelings towards the Joker, You make the effort to share his opinions and therefore produce romantic feelings for him as a survival strategy during captivity. What you're feeling isn't love, not true, deep love... It's your brains defense in hope that if you latch on emotionally and physically to him, he'll let you go."

"No." Harley snapped. "Don't throw the book at me Joan, don't you even dare. I've read it cover to cover, I know the definition. The difference is, I don't want to leave. I know me better than anyone, better than you and better than that fucking text book you keep quoting!" She shouted, squirming in her straight jacket. "Get this fucking thing off me! It's too tight and I can't feel my arms!"

"Harleen, please." Joan said trying to calm her.

"My name is Harley! Harley fucking Quinn!" She shouted at the top of her lungs trying to break free from her restraints.

Doctor Leland scrambled to her feet and opened the therapy room door, she poked her head round the corner and called over the nearby guards. "Take Miss Quinzel back to her cell." She said trying to disguise her panic.

The guards bundled in immediately, grabbing her by the jacket and hauling Harley to her feet as she kicked out, trying to defend herself. Despite her arms being strapped down, she managed to land a couple of blows with her feet and she even used her shoulders to strike.

Harley grunted as one of the men flashed a Taser, in a silent warning for her to behave.

"Careful, please be careful." Joan winced, seeing the three guards begin to man handle her a bit roughly.

One of the men short her disgusted look, almost shocked that a highly respected Doctor like her would have pity on one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals.

"Get her outta here before Bolton comes back." One of the men said, grabbing the edge of her jacket and pulling her out of the chair. The other guards complied, dragging her out of the therapy room without giving Leland a second glace.

"I want to see him! Let me see him!" Harley yelled down the corridor, allowing the echoes of her desperate voice to hit Joan's ears.

"I can't do that Harley." She muttered to herself, feeling a stray tear slip down her cheek.

* * *

The Joker was laying on his cot, his back flat against the scratchy mattress while his feet rested on the neighbouring wall. He whistles and unfamiliar tune to himself while trying to casually wiggle out of his straight jacket.

"Ah, the place hasn't changed one bit." J sighed to himself, trying to find imperfections along the pure white ceiling.

Suddenly Joker heard determined footsteps making their way down the hallway, he rolled his body off the bed and stood abruptly, wearing his Arkham issued grin, awaiting the visitor. He hoped it was Bolton, oh how he wanted to kick that man's head in.

"Boss?" A strangely familiar voice spoke, one Joker clocked it, his eyes widened like saucers.

"Jerry!" He beamed, racing towards the glass. " I almost forgot I hadn't killed you yet."

Jerry stuttered on strangled words as he made his way towards the Joker's glass cage. "How you doin' Boss?" He finally asked.

"Good, good." Joker nodded, "But I fear my little Pumpkin isn't faring too well... You got some dirt for me Jerry? Where is the little minx held up?"

"Oh." Jerry chocked, "I, I dunno Boss, I only overheard you were back from the other guys, they're keeping you residence on the down low Boss. I assumed Miss Quinn was at home playing house?"

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, you and thinking don't mix do they?" Joker tutted, cocking his head to one side. "I want you to do what I pay you for dumb-dumb. Find out where she is, who her Doctor is and her treatment regime."

Jerry scratched the back of his neck. "Err.. Easier said than done Boss, since Mr Bolton was recruited, things have been a little bit tight around here, I can't even go for a shit without someone knowing about it Boss. We're all under evaluation and I-"

"Sorry Jerry," Joker sneered. "Have you mistaken me for someone who cares? Do what you're paid to do. No excuses, no questions just do it! Or I'll have to sack you Jezzer and you know what happens to people I sack..."

Jeer smiled uneasily. "Sure Boss, sorry Boss. I'll get right on it."

"Good, now since you're so willing and helpful, you can do a few other things while you're at it." Joker suggested, giving him a big grin.

"Of course Boss." He hesitated.

"Bolton, I want to know everything about him. Absolutely everything." J said firmly. "I want you to contact Frost to make arrangements in by absence."

Jerry nodded, mouthing out the Joker's instructions, desperately trying to make a mental note of his commands.

"Got everything dumb-dumb?" Joker laughed, remembering when Harley had started calling Jerry that nickname, she really did enjoy tormenting the witless wonder.

"Yes Boss." Jerry gritted. After being dismissed form a nod of the Joker's head, Jerry turned on his heal and begrudgingly made his way down the corridor, that was until he heard the Joker whistle sharply.

"Jerry boy come back! I need another little, itsy-bitsy favour." He purred.

Jerry rolled his eyes and turned back, dragging his own body towards the cage once again.

"Have you got a pen and piece of paper handy?" J asked, eyes scanning his uniform for the said items.

Jerry sighed and tripped open a Velcro pocket, producing an A5 notepad and pocket pen.

"Now," Joker said, sitting back on his cot. "Write this word for word."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? Or just a tease?**

 **I am now on A03! I have crossed over to the dark side! Fanfiction will still be my main site. But for those who prefer AO3, I'm now publishing on there! I've rolled out the first 2 Chapters of Impulse, editing them on the way! My username is MabelMadness and while you're on there please go and check out EndoratheWitch, her Joker and Harley fics give me chills!**

 **Please be patient with my updates, life is hectic as I'm sure most of you know! I will never abandon a story, I will update ASAP!**

 **-Mabel x**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5.**

To her surprise, Harley slept through the night, the exhaustion finally claimed her after crying for what felt like hours. Her mind kept wandering over to the Joker... Awful thoughts filled her brain with images of him being strapped down to a chair, being beaten by the number of guards who just couldn't wait to get their hands on him.

She just wanted to hear him laugh, just one spontaneous burst of laughter is all she wanted... Just to know that he was okay.

Harley rolled uncomfortably to her side on the lumpy object they called a mattress. She almost forgot, just for a second where she was. Harley pinched her eyes shut desperately, hoping to feel J shuffle next to her. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't deny the reality of Arkham.

Sighing Harley felt the dry, salty tears that she had produced last night around the corners of her mouth. Unsticking her eyes, a lump appeared in her throat at the realisation that she would have to endure this for weeks, months or maybe years.

"He'll come for me." Harley promised herself. She groaned, pulling her body upwards into a sitting position. By the looks of things it had just passed the break of dawn, she could hear and smell the artificial food making its way down the hall on a rattily, squeaky trolley.

A rather portly looking lady, dressed in light blue uniform made her way down the corridor, crossing Harley's glass cage. She was wheeling a tin based trolley in both hands, trying to control the damaged front wheel which threatened to turn her off course. The woman slowed to a stop in front of Harley's cell. She looked down at her notes and then back up at Harley, she frowned and then pushed on, ignoring her entirely.

"Hey! Hey!" Harley yelled, rushing towards the glass. "Come back!"

The woman turned briefly and sneered over her shoulder. "You're not on my list." She said harshly, turning back to finish her route.

Harley stuck her tongue out, giving the woman a dirty glare. She was certainly being added to her own personal list.. The 'kill list.'

"Didn't want it anyway." She muttered, sticking out her tongue.

Just as one pair of footsteps left, another approached. Harley secretly hoped it was Bolton... Boy, did she think up some poisonous words to say to him today. Harley giggled at the thought.

"Quinn?" A vaguely familiar voice enquired, lumbering into view.

Harley rolled her eyes. "This is all I need... I thought Mr J killed you or somethin'?" She said dryly, turning herself away from him.

"Y'know that straight jacket does nothing for ya'." He quipped in return. Jerry saw her cheeks rise into a smile at his comeback. She hated Jerry with a passion but she did admittedly enjoy a bit of verbal sparring with him.

"Good, I won't have you letching over me for the duration of my stay then will I?" She snapped, turning back to face him.

"I've got a message." He said trying to cut to the chase before he forgot everything. "From the Boss."

Harley nearly jumped into the air with excitement as she rushed to the glass. Harley looked at him frantically, jittering anxiously. "Is he okay? Where is he? Please tell me he's okay!"

"Calm down Quinn." Jerry said, waving her off. "I've got a message, do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes." She gasped.

Jerry ripped open a compartment in his uniform and rummaged around inside it. He pulled out a lined piece of paper and slammed it against the glass for her to read. Casually glancing down the halls and at the camera that was twitching around the area.

 _Don't tell them anything, not a word about me or us. Silence is golden Pumpkin._

 _J_

 _P.S. Avoid the porridge._

As Harley read the note through the clear glass, her heart began to hammer in her chest knowing that she had literally just told Joan everything about their relationship. "Is that.. Is that all?" She asked, feeling tears begin to gather on her lash line.

"That's all he wanted me to write... But he wants me to report on how you're doing and who your Doctor is." Jerry told her. "He's fine Quinn, Joker's making arrangements. But from now on you tell me everything and I'll relay it to the Boss. Do you understand me?"

"Don't talk down to me Dumb-Dumb." Harley snapped, feeling frustrated that the Joker's note came too late. "Fine. Well, you tell him this-."

"Hang on, hang on, let me write this down. I have a feeling I'm not going to remember this." He said, predicting her verbal essay.

* * *

"Janet!" Joker exclaimed, pressing his forehead against the glass cell, watching the canteen lady roll a trolley down the hall. "Got a lil somethin' on your tray for me?" He asked, giving her a wink.

Janet parked the trolley right outside of his cell and produced a clipboard. "Let me have a look."

Joker discreetly wormed his way behind her, getting a clear view of the breakfast list and the names on it.

 _Michel Porter – Granola._

 _Harvey Dent – Pear._

 _Jervis Tetch – 1 slice of toast._

 _Victor Zsasz – Porridge._

 _Hayley Walsh – Granola._

 _Denice Warrington – Cereal, no milk._

 _Joseph Bishop – Mashed fruit._

 _Patrice Le Prichard. – Granola._

 _Rebecca James – Porridge._

 _Blah, Blah, Blah,_ He mumbled reading down the list. He stepped back slightly when Janet snatched the clipboard out of his line of vision. "You're not on my list." She told him bluntly.

Joker was taken aback slightly. During his previous stays at Arkham, the quacks were always trying to get him to eat the slush they served in the canteen... And not only was his name not on the list, neither was Harley Quinn's.

"Does that mean you're not gunna feed me today then Janet?" J asked, batting his eyelashes.

"If you're not on my list, then no." She shrugged, pushing her shoulders up past her neck.

Joker pouted. "I thought you enjoyed feeding me with a plastic spoon... I sure did." He winked. "I bet you missed me, didn't you Janny?"

Janet turned on her heel and waddled over towards the glass, pressing one of her chubby little fingers against it. "If you think I missed wiping mash potato off your chin, you really are crazy."

J smiled, purring as he revealed his silver grill. "Stop flirting with me Janny, or you'll get in trouble with big baddy Bolton."

Janet sneered at the name. "Bolton... Are you deliberately trying to piss me off Joker?"

He laughed. "Always."

Janet turned on her heel, squeaking those painfully plastic coated plimsolls as she went. Joker gritted his teeth at the painful sound. Before she waddled out of sight completely, J yelled out after her.

"Does Two-Face still make you feed him with a spork!?"

* * *

"Good morning Harleen, how did you sleep?" Doctor Leland asked, clicking the door shut behind her. She scraped back one of the metal chair and placed her files on top of the table separating the two of them.

Joan suddenly noticed how red and puff Harley's eyes had become, accompanied by black circles under her eyes. "Harleen?" She repeated.

Harley looked away, sticking her nose up in the air, refusing to reply to Joan's question.

Leland sighed in frustration. Perching her half moon reading glasses on the end of her nose, Joan shuffled through her papers, casually glancing up at Harley. "Y'know Harleen, the longer you ignore me, the longer your therapy sessions will continue. You're not doing yourself any favours here."

Harley shrugged, focusing on a dent in the ceiling, she grinned at the thought of how it occurred, was it a shitty plasterer who couldn't get a simple job right? Or was it a patient lashing out and throwing furniture across the room, damaging the four walls that incarcerated them in this hell hole?

"Harleen?" Joan pressed. "Fine, well if you insist on delaying your recovery, we'll just have to sit here until our session is over."

A few moments passed until Harley finally broke her vow of silence. "I'm not cooperating until you let me see J."

"You know I can't do that Harley, for your own sake." Leland explained.

"Ha! My own sake? Please, give me a break." Harley retorted sarcastically. "You wanna help me Joan? Then let me see him." She said, shuffling under her restraints. Harley licked her dry lips, feeling the tightness of dehydration in her throat.

"Forget the Joker for one second, just for now." Leland suggested. "If you can do this for me, then maybe I could pull some strings for you."

"Making bargains now? Boy, you must be desperate." Harley giggled.

"Desperate? Yes, yes I am Harleen, I'm desperate to get you back on track. Not so long ago you were wondering these halls with a bright future mapped out ahead of you and now nearly a year later, you're back in Arkham, strapped down to a chair." She said. "I don't want to see you fade away like I do all the other patients within these walls. You're young and incredibly intelligent, so why waste it? Why not do some good with that intellect... Despite our differences in the past Harleen, you were - and still could be an incredible physiatrist. That was your dream before all this stuff with the Joker happened, was it not?"

Harley craned her neck in thought. Her mind diverted back to the Joker's note that was warning her not to divulge any details about him, her or their relationship. But that's the only thing that kept her going, every time she spoke his name or even imagined his slick green hair, her heart soared.

She pictured him again, wearing his thick gold chains and his open buttoned shirt. That was the moment she threw caution to the wind, she couldn't deny herself the pleasure of speaking his name and telling everyone that she belonged to him anymore.

Harley snapped her eyes at Joan. "I was wasting my life before I met Puddin'. I didn't have anything but a stupid, useless Doctorate to show for my many years on this planet. And now in a space of a year, I have the love of my life and Gotham as my playground." She said leaning forward. "I have people quiver at just the sound of my name, shudder at the thought of me. Do you want me to tell you what that feels like?"

Doctor Leland gently placed her ball point pen over a blank page in her notepad. "Go ahead, how does it feel?"

"It feels like the first sip of coffee in the morning, the first drop of hot water on your cold skin. Nothing compares to it. You could have that sip every morning for the rest of your life, but you'll never tire of it and in the end you grow dependant on that feeling, you crave it." Harley whispered.

Joan scribbled quickly in short hand, trying to keep up with Harley's confessions. "When did you notice this feeling?"

"When I killed for the first time." Harley said with a smile stretching across her pale, colourless face.

* * *

 **Recommendation time!**

 **\- DonnaJossee - JxHQ: The Wild Enthusiasm of a Belligerent.**

 **Please go and check this out, I absolutely adore historical twists on the infamous clown couple and just after 2 chapters I'm craving more!**

 **\- EndoratheWitch - House on fire.**

 **Another gem from this amazing author, and in my all time favorite period of history (I am a WWII historical nut, just to make you aware.) A-FRICKIN-MAZING! Read this! I order you.**

 **\- alittlegreenrosetta - Hotsy Totsy Baby.**

 **Love, love, love this! Another timepiece of the Joker and Harley Quinn that I'm utterly obsessed with!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Joker pressed his forehead against the clear glass, trying to decipher the words that Jerry had attempted to write.

 _Puddin',_

 _I hate it here. I hate being apart from you, I hate not being able to see you, touch you, or hear you laugh. It's killing me Pud. It feels like I can't breath when I'm not with you._

 _Please don't leave me here._

 _Harley_

J growled, reading her desperate words. "Does she look okay?" He asked Jerry. "Bruises? Marks?"

"No, I don't think so Boss... I mean they've got her in a jacket like yours, so I couldn't see." Jerry explained. "She looks tired."

"Don't we all." He sighed. "What else did she say?"

"Doctor Joan Leland is her physiatrist during her stay. Harley said she was nice for their first session, drying her hair and making Bolton disappear."

J nodded. "So she's getting shower privileges? Good. But she ain't getting fed..." Joker cracked his neck in thought. "I need you to hint to Joan that the overdone mushy peas ain't making it's way fully around the cells. Harley needs food, make it happen."

"Gotcha Boss. Also, she mentioned that they wanna keep you separated... No interaction." Jerry told him, wincing.

"What does she expect!?" Joker laughed. "Of course they're gunna keep her away from me. They're going to try and pull the strings in Harley's bendable mind, without me to snap her back."

"Look, Boss.." Jerry stuttered, hooking his thumbs into the straps of his stab vest. "Don't get me wrong, Harley's a lovely... Lovely lookin' girl but security these days it tighter than ever... Maybe you should take this opportunity to shake her? Maybe go back to the solo days?" He suggested seriously. "She isn't worth the trouble."

Silence fell over the hallway, Joker snarled at Jerry, even the thought of leaving her behind made this thick blood boil. "Harley's mine, my property, my broken toy. And I'll be dammed before anyone tries to fix her."

Jerry nodded, stepping back at the Joker's raised voice. "You err.. Want me to send another note?"

"No." J snapped. "I'll tell her in person."

* * *

The day drew on, Harley's session had ended abruptly when she began to describe the time when the Joker used a cheese grater as torture equipment. Harley found it utterly hilarious but Joan however, did not.

Time ticked by, minute by minute and every second she spent away from J, the more her brain tried to substitute his voice for their own.

They crept out of the dark dusty corners of her mind, crawling forward, trying to guide her when J couldn't. But Harley's mind was like Pandora's box and Joker kept it closed, he had they key and could unleash it whenever he wanted. But now they were beating at the walls, wanting to come out and play.

Harley blocked their chatter out by humming louder and instead of keeping with the tune, she gritted her teeth and expelled a flat note. That sound seemed to stop them, for a while at least.

"Please would you quieten down!?" A voice shouted from afar.

Harley jumped, startled by the intruding voice. "Oh sorry!" She apologised. "I didn't realise I was being that loud."

"Rather." The whimsical voice scoffed. "I appreciate a fine tune as much as the next man, but you my dear have a somewhat unique voice... I would recommend you keep your vocals for equally unique ears."

Harley giggled at his light hearted insult. "Sorry Sir." She apologised again, feeling it was more appropriate to call this man by an official title. "By the way my names Harley, Harley Quinn."

"Charmed I'm sure." The weightless voice replied. After a deep sigh, Harley heard the sound of a book smack together. "Please do forgive my abrupt manner Miss... Quinn, I was indulging in some light reading."

"Oh, err,. Sorry Mister." Harley said, now realising that this man, whoever he was couldn't of been strapped in a straight jacket. "Watcha readin'?" She asked, trying to distract herself.

"Nothing that would interest you my dear." He replied, shortly. "I doubt you would have any care for fine literature."

Harley giggled. "What makes ya' say that?"

"I like the classics, the English language in it's purest from. Austen, Dickens, Hardy, the Bronté sisters, Carroll..." He sighed in delight. "The smell of the leather hardbacks, the feel of your soft fingertips running down the coarse, crisp paper. This is all the therapy I need."

"Oscar Wilde was always my favourite." Harley commented. " ' The importance of being Earnest' got me through my collage years."

"You... You read?" He gasped in excitement.

"Of course I read!" She giggled. "I've always found time to curl up with a good book every now and then."

"I must say, it makes a nice change to meet someone who appreciates the finer things in life." He added "My names Tetch, but you can call me Jervis." He beamed.

"Nice to meetcha' Jervis!" Harley chirped. "So whose grabbed your attention this evening? Dickens?"

Jervis smiled, clutching his book to his chest. "Carroll actually.. One of my absolute favourite authors. He just has a way with words that nothing can compare to. His descriptions are truly hypnotic, I wish I could just leap through the pages and transform into his fanciful world."

"But reading it's the closest thing." Harley replied. "How come you've got books?!" She asked astonished. "I can't even get a cuppa cold soup."

"Ah my dear, it's taken me years to acquire even basic privileges, but thankfully my Doctor understands my need to have a little bit of culture, hence the books and paintings in my cell.. Well, she encourages me to call it a room. But no amount of Picasso art prints can disguise the fact that I'm caged." He said, his voice laced in sorrow.

"Awh, it can't be as bad as all that, at least you've got some home comforts to tide you over. I'm still in my jacket." She said bitterly.

"That's preposterous!" Jervis screeched.

"Tell me about it." She sighed. "I could murder for a cheese sandwich right now."

"They're not feeding you?!" Tetch asked, practically bouncing off his bed. "Who's your Doctor?"

"Leland." Harley replied, feeling deflated at the thought of everyone else was getting food and not her.

"Oh don't despair my dear." He assured her. "Doctor Leland is currently my therapist also, perhaps I could put in a good word for you. I do believe it's not at the fault of the long running staff here at Arkham, more the newest member of the security team.." He muttered.

"Bolton?" Harley snarled.

"Yes, The new chief of security Mr Lyle Bolton, he certainly is an acquired taste of human I must say." Jervis added bitterly. "He sometimes comes down here at night when the day guards have finished their shifts... He's quite a violent man Miss Harley, but I'm sure he wouldn't stoop low enough to hit a woman."

"Oh Jervis, he will, and when he does... I'll be watin'." She warned, a small glint of fire flickering in her eyes like a spark.

"A lady like you should never interact in such brawls, I would hate for you to get hurt." Tetch muttered gently.

Harley threw her head back and laughed, feeling her throat wobble dryly under the strain. "You really don't know who I am do you?"


	7. Chapter 7

The stark white moon switched places with the sun as the evening came to a close, Joker hummed to himself, flexing his arms out of the straight jacket. It was policy for the inmates to be restricted for the first 72 hours of their stay and since the Joker had crossed that finish line only moments ago, his body was now in full movement...

Not only that, but Harley was probably being unshackled this very moment. He grinned at the thought of her. Joker hadn't really realised it until he got her note from Jerry, but he had missed her, all of her, including the little quirks and habits.

But most of all the Joker missed her smile, the beaming, pure white grin that always made his hands quiver in need. He wanted to get his hands on her, touch that skin that belonged to him and no one else, feel her pulse pump against her thin flesh as his fingers danced along her throat.

Joker closed his eyes and groaned at the image his mind was cooking up. They hadn't been separated from each other this long before and his body was feeling the repercussions of her absence.

J flexed his hands out in front of him, seeing his veins rise under the tension when he balled them into fists, imagining himself grasping her silk hair in his palm.

"Harley." He growled deeply, picturing her perfect teeth catch her full bottom lip in a coy but seductive smile.

Suddenly there was an ache inside him, and ache he had only felt once before... When Harley was Harleen. More specifically when he pulled her up onto the small table in his bedroom and kissed her for the first time, squeezing her ivory thighs until they bruised. He could almost feel her hot breath panting against him.

"Dammit!" Joker shouted furiously, feeling a tightness in his chest. Still with balled fists, he slammed them against the wall, feeling his knuckles burn under the attack.

"Stupid, stupid woman!" He cursed, smacking his forehead against this hand, trying to rid himself of the uncontrollable thoughts. The urge to kill Harley was just a equal as the desire to see her again, she had fully wiggled her way into his life and no matter how much he wanted to, J couldn't leave her here.

Usually the Joker would of said adios to the white walls of Arkham but this time was different, he had someone else to look after; he also had Bolton to evade if his escape was going to be a success and the security around this place was fool proof... But was it Joker proof?

J craned his neck and took a peek at the overhead clock just outside his cell, it was currently 21:58pm... A few more hours and the shift change would come into effect, and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to slip out in search of his clown girl.

"Make the most of your freedom now Joker, you'll be back in that jacket before you know it." Bolton sneered, walking into view.

"Ah Bolty!" Joker cheered. "What might you be doing in this neck of the woods? Don't you have a home to go to?"

"Just doing the hourly scum check before I head off.." Lyle replied. He walked closer to the glass, leaning his shoulder up against it. "Saw your slut today.."

"Batman was here!?" J cackled. "I have a few bones to pick with him, he's made my jaw ache and not in the way I'd like."

Bolton narrowed his eyes at the Joker. "Poor thing looks hungry.." He teased, "I wonder what she'd do just to get a slice of cheese?"

J's face fell at his comment. "Yeah? And what about my cheese?"

Lyle folded his arms in a smug, casual manner. "Oh Joker, you're gunna get all the food you want.. All your privileges are going to be reinstated as of tomorrow and you'll be living the life of luxury.."

Joker growled, furrowing his naked brow. "Mmm, You fancy me or somethin' right? Treat em' mean keep em' keen?"

"Everything about you repulses me... And while you're stuffing your face full of chocolate and having hot bubble baths, Harleen is going to be eating scraps off the floor. I'm going to break her Joker, and you're going to watch... And after I'm done with her, I'll ruin you."

J threw his head back and laughed, allowing stray strand of green hair to fall haphazardly over his face. "You think treating me well and her badly is going to break her? You've really underestimated my little fireball."

Lyle nodded. "When she sees you indulging in all the privileges she can't have, something inside her will snap. Being locked up, snacking on bread crumbs whilst being put through a vigorous therapy plan, and watching you swan around here like you own the place, not sparing her a second thought... That will break your hold over her... She'll cooperate with the therapy, be certified as clinically sane... And then, then she'll be tried in a court of law for all the crimes she's committed.. Murder, manslaughter, terrorism..." He snarled. " Some of which are classed as a capital offence in some states, and I can't see any Judge or Jury denying her transfer to face punishment."

Joker grinned wickedly, raising his palms to rest of the glass in front of Bolton's face. "That's a lot of effort to go to... Why so bitter Bolton? Did I kill your cat by accident?"

"You've killed men, women and children just to satisfy your hunger of chaos... Families have been torn apart because of you and your clown slut! I'm doing Gotham a favour, hell, I'm doing the world a favour by keeping you two apart and seeing that justice is served."

"Oh!" Joker laughed, pressing his forehead against the transparent surface. "Ooohhhhh-haha, I think you've got a dose of the B-man syndrome! I see the symptoms now... Self righteousness, arrogance, Mr serious – no fun, taking every crime as a personal attack and the need to protect others from the baddies... Oh Bolty... Do you have a poster of him in your bedroom? I bet the Bat-signal really gets your off doesn't it?" Joker howled.

"Something needs to be done to keep you in line, if that means taking matters into my own hands then so be it! Quinn first, then you. With you two out the way, the other criminals will be easy pickings." Bolton snapped.

"So you're going on a solo mission to rid Gotham of criminals... So cliché." J rolled his eyes, flashing his grill against the glass. "You can't get rid of us, there will always be someone out there to cause chaos to the mass population. Better the Devil you know than the Devil you don't huh?"

Lyle's face turned red, his hands shaking with built up rage and supressed anger. He suddenly slammed his knuckles onto the glass against the Joker's forehead on the other side. J didn't move a muscle, not even to blink. Bolton stared back at him, grinding his teeth together, feeling his own veins pop under the torment of the Clown.

"Harleen's first... then – then I'm coming for you." He spat, leaving foggy imprints of his breath on the glass. Lyle pulled away abruptly, adjusting his uniform, trying to calm himself.

"You fuck with her and I'll fuck with you Mr Lyle Bolton." The Joker growled, darkening his blue eyes a shade or two. "The only thing that's going to break is your spine, and I'm awful good at that, just ask the commissioners daughter."

...

Harley sighed in pleasure, as one of the female guards released her of her straight jacket.

"You behave now Quinzel, or this thing will be back on you in a heartbeat." The woman said, folding in neatly over her right arm.

Harley huffed and fixed her eyes onto the guards uniform, reading the name tag printed onto her stab vest. "Clarke? That's boring." She commented, giggling at the added 'e'.

"Quiet." The Guard warned. "Now listen up, tomorrow morning at 6am you'll be taken to the shower block to cleanse, then it's therapy at 9am. After that, depending on your behaviour, you'll be taken to the grounds to help with the maintenance of the gardens. Understood?"

Harley nodded. "What times breakfast?" She asked, feeling her stomach tighten into a sickening knot.

"Same time every morning Quinzel." Clarke said rolling her eyes. "Now get into bed, lights out in 5 minutes." She warned. Clarke turned around and carefully but quickly left Harley's cell, leaving her in a blanket of complete darkness.

Harley cracked her neck and popped her arms relishing in her freedom of movement. She smirked to herself, backing up against the far corner of the wall.

Checking that no none was watching, Harley raised both her arms above her head, flexing her fingers. She placed one foot delicately in front of the other and gracefully lunged forward. Using her hands, she pressed them against the floor as she pushed down and in turn raised her legs. Once she was fully vertical upside down, Harley grinned looking down at the floor, watching her thick blonde hair tickle the vinyl surface.

"Oh I've missed this." She whispered softly, moaning under the feeling of all her muscles being stretched in all the right ways.

Her slipper clad feet wiggled playfully in the air as her arms did all the work keeping her steady. Feeling the beginnings of blood rushing to her head, Harley arched her back, allowing her legs to flutter to the ground while using her arms to spring back up into an upright position.

No standing fully erect, Harley straighten her jumpsuit and tucked her hair behind her ear, panting a gentle rhythm. She wanted to do more, handsprings, splits and cartwheels, but the space she was confined to wouldn't allow it.

She frowned and like a child being told the word 'no' Harley slammed her body down onto the lumpy mattress and furrowed her brow in annoyance. They may have released her from her jacket, but her wings were still clipped.

After a few painful moment of silence, she opened her mouth to call out to Jervis, he seemed to be the only person around that would dignify her with a conversation. She wasn't allowed to communicate with the other inmates, not that she ever got a chance to meet any of the other patients.

Just as words were about to escape her mouth, she closed her lips into a tight line. The guards were bound to be listening this time of night without the distraction of sessions to escort inmates to and other duties, and she didn't want to risk the taking away her only piece of happiness.

Harley pulled herself up on the cot and crossed her legs, casually playing with the tufts of fluff attached to her grey slippers.

" _I think he's left you here..."_ A familiar voice spoke.

"No." Harley shouted in a whisper, knowing exactly where this voice was coming from. "He said he'd come for me."

" _Why would he come for you when he's got the perfect opportunity to leave you here to rot?"_

"Duh, because he loves me... Idiot." She muttered, rubbing her temples.

" _He only loves to own you, Harley."_ The uptight voice replied.

"I'm sick of hearing your yammering, shut up Harleen." Harley rolled her eyes. "You're meant to be helping me, not tormenting me."

" _The Joker torments you, so why can't I?"_

"Puddin' helps keep you quiet, now shut it before I do somethin' we both regret." Harley threatened. She looked upwards, waiting for a reply and to her glee she was met with silence. "Yeah, I thought as much." She muttered, with a smirk playing on her lips.

Scooting down the bed slightly, Harley laid herself down on her side facing the door to her glass cage. After hearing from Tetch that Bolton paid nightly visits to some of the patients, she wanted to keep one eye open just in case he decided to pop by unannounced.

Tucking her legs up to her stomach and settling into a foetal position, Harley hooked her left arm under her pillow and draped her right arm over her own waist, pretending it was the Joker's arm cradling her into a deep slumber.

Her eyes flickered shut as an image of J popped into her head, his eyes were heavy and his charming silver filled grin spread across his beautiful face.

"Goodnight Pud." She muttered, smacking her lips together.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all once again for the amazing support! Love you all lots and lots!**_

 _ **\- M**_


	8. Chapter 8

"I've only got 10 minutes get you outta here and down to the next floor before the power reboots." Jerry muttered, reaching into his uniform to swipe a key card.

Joker stood at the glass, licking his lips in anticipation. "You're going to have to think of another way to slip me out of here. This isn't a one off Jerry, the more I see her, the more motivation she has not to break."

"I thought she was unbreakable?" Jerry mumbled to himself.

"She is!" Joker shouted, pounded his fist one against the transparent sheet separating them. "She won't break, she can't. She obsessed with me too much to let that happen."

"Okay Boss." Jerry replied, neither agreeing or disagreeing with him. He wondered for a moment if the Joker would burn through the glass with the glare he was giving him before he would swipe he key though the slot.

The tiny red light that sat below the lock suddenly flicked to green as a brief sound of a buzz confirmed that the door was unlocked.

Before Jerry could slide the door fully open, Joker had already jumped over the threshold and began to trail down the hallway.

"Which way!?" The Joker demanded.

"This way" Jerry nodded his head in a gesture, indicating him towards a small staircase. "You'll have to take the stairs, the elevator has a camera with a back up energy supply.

J rolled his eyes. "You're coming with me, just in case."

"In case what?" Jerry asked, feeling slightly uneasy about the while situation.

"In case I need a human shield." J smiled, exposing his grill and flicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"Err..." Jerry stuttered.

"C'mon!" Joker barked. "10 minutes and counting."

Jerry rushed over to the Joker and took the lead in directing him down the stairs to the floor below, once they reached the bottom of the oatmeal coloured stairwell, Joker purred at the sight of two double doors in front of him.

Jerry pushed through them, allowing them to swing back and forth before the Joker skipped through. The hallway was identical to his, but there was something special just in the way the air floated around the barren space... and that was because his Harley was inside.

"Third down from the left." Jerry whispered, trying not to disturb the other inmates. Joker stood there waiting for him to make a move.

"I need your key card Dumb-Dumb." Joker growled in a whisper, making a grab for it. Without hesitation Jerry gave it to him, hoping that his part of the plan was over.

"Sorry Boss." He said, stepping towards the door.

Flipping the key card through his fingers, Joker rolled his head back down the hallway, he turned his back on Jerry and sauntered down it, licking his lips with every step.

"Come get me just before the morning shift change." J commanded, waving his off with the back of his hand.

"Err.. Sure." Jerry shrugged, leaving the Joker to his own devices.

The Joker took slow and careful steps down the hallway, ducking his head in every cell, scoping out who Harley was sharing a corridor with.

Finally he reached the third cell down on the left. J lingered at the plaster wall separating the second and third cell apart. He hesitated in stepping forward, not knowing if seeing her face is what he really wanted. But before his brain could communicate with his feet, they were already taking steps forward towards her.

Joker looked through the glass and saw a small curled up figure in the far corner. Harley's hair was loose, cascading natural waves over her face. Her eyes were encased with dark circles as she tried to fight between the world of slumber and the world of the awake. Harley's arms were wrapped tightly around herself in the most uncomftoarble position.

Joker stared at her for a moment, placing both his hands flat against the glass while he looked in. She was a mess, the visible effects of no food were becoming clear. It was different for J, he his diet usually consisted of Coffee and the odd sherbet lemon if Harley wasn't cramming food down his throat. He could cope, but looking over at her now all he could see was a shadow of the Harlequin that he created.

Without making a sound, J dragged the plastic key through the card slot. Watching with burning eyes as red flashed to green in the most satisfying way. Joker tucked the card away and unstuck the glass door, hearing it quietly rip away from the wall.

Joker stepped in, not focusing on anything but the curled up body shifting on the acrylic leather mattress. As his feet made tentative steps towards her, not entirely sure if he wanted her awake or asleep. J now stood in front of her, glaring down at the tiny woman who had made his world of chaos such a disaster.

"Harley." He murmured, crouching down so his face was level with hers. "Harley Quinn."

"Um," She moaned furrowing her brow in slumber.

J raised his right hand and began to trace light circles on her jaw, relishing in the feel of her soft satin skin again his course hands. "You're a bloody nightmare, If it wasn't for the fact you wash my underwear, I'd leave you here to rot..." He sighed now stroking her jaw a little harder. "Everything about you is so... Rotten." Joker smiled when her eyelids twitched under his deep whispers.

J's thumbs travelled down her neck and to the collar of her jumpsuit, he teased it in between his fingers whilst allowing his hot breath to dust over her pale cheeks.

"They seem to be under the impression that Harleen is more powerful than me." He whispered lightly, examining her face with his icy blue eyes. "She ain't, is she Harls'? Harleen's just a scared little girl cowering under the ideas of a perfect life, that society has made her believe in. But Harley's different. Harley's is free, strong and the biggest pain in the ass I've ever known... And with you and me together baby, Harleen hasn't got a hope in hell in worming her way back."

During his incoherent whispers, the Joker's hand had unconsciously tip toed back up to her neck, he grasped it lightly in his hand and applied pressure. Harley didn't stir, she only continued to twitch under his growling words.

"Harley not Harleen." Joker spat, griping her harder until his knuckles turned white.

Harley's eyes suddenly shot open, her wide blue orbs fixed onto his dark, menacing face, She thought it was a dream, another fantasy that her mind had concocted to make the absence of J easier, but when he suddenly snapped out of his trance and recoiled his hand. She knew it was real.

"Puddin'!" She screeched, practically jumping off the cot and into his arms. The Joker fell backwards onto the floor with Harley suffocating him with her body. Before he could even get a word in edgeways, she was already peppering his face with wet kisses and chanting his name like some sort or prayer. "Oh, Pud, Pud, Pud."

"Get off me before you smother me to death!" He chuckled, grabbing her by the wrists and slamming he down on to the floor. J quickly climbed on top of her and secured her limbs down with his own. Harley continued to beam up at him, her mouth jittery with excitement.

"Miss me?" He growled, fixing his predatory eyes on to hers.

"Yes." She breathed, feeling her chest rising even further with every word he spoke. "So, so, so much!"

"Good." He murmured, leaning down to rub his face against hers. "You're my little Harlequin aren't you baby?" He asked suddenly, allowing a stray piece of green hair to fall forward and tickle her nose.

"I'm whatever you want me to be Puddin'." Harley gasped, trying to tempt him down to kiss her.

"Correct answer." J grinned, pushing forward his barely ruby lips met her soft ones. Still holding her down, he slipped his tongue inbetween her plumb pink mouth. Her mouth felt dry, every inch of it desperate for any piece of moisture.

Harley moaned under his assault, her arms writhed under his grip and eventually he released them. Her hands shot up to his neck and travelled longingly up his nape and towards her most favourite thing in the whole world, his hair. Harley grasped at the roots and pulled hard, feeling the vibration of his groans radiate through her mouth.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, running her hands down the side of his face brushing over his ears.

"I have friends in low places... You know that Doll." Joker grinned, pressing his finger against her nose playfully.

Harley giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much. It's been so hard being apart from you." She admitted, not wanting to sound weak.

"It's going to get harder." J warned. "It's the game they play, they're going to pit us off against each other in the hope that one of us will break first." Joker's hands suddenly grabbed her face desperately and her pushed his forehead against hers, slowly grinding the back of her head against the floor. "But as long as Harley staying in there, and not Harleen... You'll get to see me again. I'll only come if you're Harley. I don't want the imposter in control, you hear me?!" He barked angrily.

Harley nodded frantically. "I promise."

"You won't break this promise will you Harl?" He asked, looking into her eyes for any kind of tell that Harleen might be lurking in the corners of her mind.

"I'll never break any promise that I make you Pud." She whispered, combing back his hair gently.

"You better not." J retorted, slowly climbing off of her and to his feet. He leant down and extended a jumpsuit clad arm for her to grab a hold of. Once she was set on her feet, he grasped her left wrist and exposed it past her sleeve.

"Do you remember what used to be here?" He asked, running his fingers over her pumping veins.

"Puddin', it doesn't matter to me anymore. The life I had before you means nothing." She replied, feeling how his skin felt against hers.

Joker nodded and pulled her hard, making her crash into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her tiny little body. "Good." He muttered into the embrace. After a few moments he felt Harley's body get heavier against his, he looked down to see her dozing off in his arms.

"Have you been sleeping?" Joker asked.

Harley nodded her head from side to side. "I can't without you." She mumbled as she buried her head into his neck, inhaling the permanent stain of his cologne.

"Look at me Doll." Joker ordered lightly, pushing her back by her shoulders. Harley's sleep induced eyes looked up at him, blinking lazily. "You want to go on a little adventure before we go to sleep?" He asked smiling.

"What kind of adventure?" She yawned, smacking her lips together.

"Mmm... The kind that involves and midnight snack." J smirked. "I know where they stash the Neapolitan ice cream!" He teased, wagging the place where his eyebrows should be.

Harley's smile matched his own as she nodded in excitement, all traces of slumber wiped from her features at the promise of food.

Joker grabbed her hand and dragged her over towards the door, he swiped the key card through it again, waiting for the little light to blink green. Once it was open he ushered her out, making sure to lock it afterwards. He bowed like a magician who had just performed the trick of a lifetime, and his applause being only a smiley, giggly mess of a woman standing opposite him. Her cheeks flushed with anticipation and her eyes glowed with the love she felt for him. The tightness that had appeared in his chest earlier that day had dissolved within an instant.

Joker smiled. "C'mon Harls, our buffet awaits."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Joker led her through the maze of corridors and hallways, clutching onto her hand tightly. Harley scampered behind him, trying to keep up with his powerful strides. She giggled madly feeling her slippers slide along the laminate flooring.

"Shhh!" Joker laughed, pressing one of his impossibly long fingers against her lips. "Be quiet."

Harley poked her tongue out of her mouth playfully and swiped the bud of his finger. "Shush yourself." She whispered.

They managed to reach the bottom floor undetected, ducking round corners and hiding in gaps in the wall. Both Joker and Harley evaded the guards capture and the cameras as they reached their target. Skidding to a halt outside the aluminium double doors that concealed the kitchen, J smirked at his own reflection.

"Mmmm... Our feast awaits." He glanced at Harley who was licking her lips excitedly.

Checking that the coast was clear, he pushed the doors open. J jumped inside, dragging Harley along with him. She released herself from his grip as soon as she crossed the threshold. Harley raced towards the fridge at a speed that she didn't even know she possessed.

Joker laughed seeing her back to her normal, bubbly self. He turned to the side and picked up a nearby mop leaning against the white tiled wall. He looped it through the door handles, making it difficult for anyone who wanted to get inside. Harley's face shone brightly against the harsh light of the refrigerator when she pulled back the door.

For a place that only served and cold mush, they surprisingly had a very large range of treats inside. Some pre-made chocolate custard just aching to be heated up, or if Joker ever got his hands on it, he'd devour the whole thing cold. fruit, vegetables, bacon, tubs and tubs of butter, eggs and cheese were only a few things lining the interior of the fridge, all of which Harley couldn't wait but get her teeth stuck into.

"Anything remotely edible Doll?" Joker asked, reaching out for an apple which sat in a rather large plastic bowl.

"Boy, is there ever!" She beamed, grabbing a cluster of items in her arms. Harley carried them over towards the counter and plopped them down. "Fancy a toasty full of surprises Pud?" Harley asked, now reaching out for a bag of Hovis 50/50.

J smiled broadly, he threw the soft apple over his left shoulder and stalked towards her. "Yummy." He moaned, tapping his fingers along the counter.

"Get some pans, and I'll do it fried." Harley suggested as she began to slice up the ingredients. J loved to watch her work n the kitchen, her skills had improved somewhat after some very blunt critic. She had surrendered to the fact that her cooking was appalling and as a result Harley had asked Pearl for some basic lessons.

"Harley!" The Joker scolded, seeing her pop cheese slices into her mouth. "More in the pan less in the gob, kay kid?"

Harley laughed and grabbed a large frying pan from his hand, she splashed some oil in the base and fired up the hob. Chucking all the items in, the pan sizzled and spat as it began to cook through the ingredients. Harley found a wooden spectacular and began prodding the food around, flinching every now and then when the fat began to spit.

J leant up against the counter, seeing the colour return to her face within moments. "Harley, I need you to tell me everything that's happened to you since we arrived here." He said firmly.

Harley glanced up at him briefly. "In a nutshell, straight Jacket and no food." She shrugged.

Joker nodded, "I know that... I mean your sessions, with Leland."

"Fine, fine, it's all fine." She muttered, avoiding his gaze. J suddenly reached across and grabbed her wrist, yanking her away from the frying pan.

"Tell me about your sessions." He commanded.

Harley turned to face him with her head hanging low. "You gotta promise that you won't get mad..."

J growled dangerously and caught her jaw in the palm of his hand. He gripped his harshly and pulled her head up so he could see her wet blue eyes. "Tell me."

"Your note came too late Puddin'... I didn't know that I wasn't meant to talk about you, about us. I – I just missed you so much that once I started... I couldn't stop." Harley stuttered. "I didn't want to deny my feelings for you."

Every shade of J's face went dark and his hand tightened around her jaw, shaking with rage. "You wouldn't be denying your feelings by keeping your trap shut!" He yelled. "Do you know what they can do with information like that huh? Do you!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She pleaded. "When people ask me about you... When people mention your name I..." Harley sighed. "I can't help it Puddin'. I'm sorry."

"When they prying apart your brain for memories, and try to make you focus on the bad times we've had together instead of the good, then you will be sorry." Joker snapped.

"We ain't had no bad times." Harley responded, feeling her eyes gather with thick tears.

J's free hand wandered over to her waist and grabbed the loose material of her jumpsuit. He pulled her forward suddenly and wrapped his other arm around her body. "Silly, silly girl." He muttered against her hair. Harley sobbed and clutched onto the lapels of his uniform, leaving wet stains of her tears over the fabric.

"I've missed you so much Puddin'." She whispered, drawing away.

Joker chuckled. "More than food it seems, since you're letting it burn."

Harley shrieked suddenly and detached herself from the Joker. After a few moment of scraping the food off the 'non stick' pan, Harley served it up inbetween two crunchy pieces of toast. Joker took one plate from her and jumped up on the counter, swinging his legs two and fro. Harley joined him quickly, practically drooling at her feast.

"Remind me to give Pearl a boost on her pay check when we get back." J muttered between mouthfuls.

"Uh-huhmm." Harley moaned, stuffing her cheeks like a half starved hamster. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, showing all the half chewed, saliva covered contents of her mouth. Joker screwed up his face in disgust. "Not attractive." He cringed.

Harley feigned hurt and gasped, choking slightly on the crumbs she sucked in. "You don't find me attractive?"

"Not like that, learn some manners." J snapped, nodding his head disapprovingly.

"Oh sorry Sir, I wasn't aware of you degree in etiquette." She giggled, swallowing her mouthful. Harley set aside the rest of her food and leant in closely to him. "Is this better Daddy?"

He smirked, seeing her tongue run over her full lips. "Better." J agreed, taking another delicate bite out of his food. Once he was completely finished, he placed his plate down next to him and turned to face her. Joker gently reached out and took her hands in his, running his bleached thumbs over her knuckles. Harley tilted her head to once side and gazed up at him lovingly, but it soon turned to concern when she saw conflict in his eyes.

"Harley.." J sighed. "There's something you need to know."

"Puddin'?" She said, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Harley, tomorrow... tomorrow my privileges are going to be reissued." He said, searching her eyes for a reaction.

Harley suddenly let out the breath that she was holding. "Oh thank god! I thought you were about to give me some bad news." She chuckled.

"Listen to me," J said firmly, clutching her hands until the veins that lie dormant under his skin popped. " _My_ privileges are being reinstated, not yours."

"What? Why?" Harley asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. "I don't understand."

"They want to pit us off against each other Doll. They want me to be living it up in cell 0801, while you get by with scraps." Joker growled, feeling her hands slightly tug away.

"Well that's... That's okay I guess... I mean as long as you're alright, I'm alright." Harley smiled. "Besides we won't be staying here long anyway, will we Pud?"

The Joker smiled back. "That's my girl! I've contacted Frost, he's making arrangements as we speak. You just have to get through the next couple of days."

"You err... Will still pay me visits though right? You won't – you won't forget about me, will you?" Harley asked, will almost a pleading look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'll pay you visits..." Joker muttered. He seized her face in his hands suddenly and shoved his moist lips onto hers. A high pitched squeak left her lips when J brought her legs up on top of the counter, pushing her back onto the cold hard surface. He climbed up too, crawling over her body while his tongue worked at her lips.

He slammed his right hand down next to her face, holding his entire weight up so he didn't crush her. Joker's left hand cleared the counter, knocking the two plates to the ground. "You have your sessions with Leland during the day... And have mine at night." He whispered hotly into her ear. Harley groaned and arched her back, pressing her chest against his.

"Every night?"

"Don't get greedy." J snapped, trailing his hands up and down her body, memorizing each curve. "Whatever they throw at you, I know my little Harlequin can handle it... She took on the Bat after all..." He smirked.

"Yeah, stupid Bats." Harley muttered, pouting her bottom lip out.

Joker laughed, brushing the back of his hand across her face. "Harley, you need to listen to me now, listen to me very carefully... If Bolton or Bats pay you a visit, you have to send word to Daddy right away. Okay Doll?"

Harley nodded, resting her hands on his chest. "Yes Daddy."

"Don't cooperate with the treatment." J growled, looking into her eyes sternly. "Play... play games with Doctor Leland, if you get on her good side, your stay might become more comfortable."

"I dunno Pud.." Harley stuttered. "I'm not like you, I don't - I don't know how."

"You've got to learn!" He shouted, gripping her body almost painfully. "I'm not always gunna be around to help you. You need to protect yourself when Daddy can't." He took a calming breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, just ask questions about her, become her friend. Reminisce about the good old days."

She nodded. "You want me to become friends with her?"

"No." Joker gritted. "I want her to think that you are." Harley nodded, already wracking her brain for a way to get on Joan's good side without cooperating with the therapy.

"I'll try Puddin', as long as I get to see you, I can do it." She smiled, placing gentle kisses along his jaw. J sighed deeply and looked down at her. He knew Harley could handle this, he knew that his Harley would do as she was told... But would Harleen?

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Just to answer a question that some of you have been asking. I update roughly once a week, if not sooner. But as you all know, life can become hectic and the routine might change. I, like the other stories that I have written plan on carrying it through to the end, so please don't panic!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **\- M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

With a belly full of hot food and the additional feeling of the Joker's arms wrapped around her, Harley began to slip in and out of the world of sleep.

Leaving the kitchen looking like a bombsite, J grunted as he lifted her body up, holding her against his chest. He walked over to the door and removed the mop holding it closed tightly. Joker shuffled down the corridor with a well fed, sleeping Harlequin in his arms. It wasn't long before he arrived outside her cell. Although there were minimal guards on duty that night, to J's surprise they had seemed to of gotten away with sneaking out. Maybe he could make more of a habit of this, especially if it was going to keep Harley happy.

He groaned at the thought, she was meant to be keeping him happy, being over backwards to please him. But here he was, doing cartwheels for the dizzy dame... and not for the first time either.

"Home sweet home." Joker whispered sarcastically, sliding the key card through the lock. Once it was open, J moved the door over to one side and tip toed in. He placed Harley down on the cot, being greeted by her tired blue eyes as she beamed up at him.

"Are you gunna stay for a night cap?" She asked, giving him a wink.

J shook his head and wagged his finger at her. "No, you're a tired little bunny, who needs sleep." He cooed.

"You could wake me up?" Harley suggested, biting her lip.

"No, you selfish little minx, Daddy's tired too." He told her firmly with a slight smirk. With the Joker standing over her, Harley held out her arms and made a grabbing motion with her hands.

"Come to bed with me Daddy." She smiled, scooting over to give him room. "You haven't been sleeping either, have you?"

J shrugged and moved his eyes away from her gaze. "This place is too drafty, to get any form of kip."

"Well you won't have to worry bout that tomorrow, you'll have your Arkham issued blanket..." Harley muttered, trying not to sound sour.

J snapped his eyes back to her immediately. "Look Harley, we've spoken about this..."

Harley pouted, "I'm just sayin'..."

"Well stop!" J snapped. "I don't want a scratchy blanket. I want you and me back at our digs, causing mischief. Everything about this places makes me sick... which is ironic really." He chuckled.

Harley eased into a smile hearing his words. She held out her hand for him to take. "Sorry Puddin' I know you'll get us outta here, I know you hate it just as much as I do."

J growled and finally took the hint, squeezing into the tiny gap that Harley had made him on the bed. He struggled to get comfortable on top of the oil cloth material. And the fact that half of his body was hanging off the edge wasn't helping. He growled in frustration and sat upright.

"What's the matter?" Harley asked, raising a brow.

"Get off." He ordered. Harley hesitated, not moving a muscle. "Get off the bed!"

She snapped to attention and quickly crawled over him and off the bed. Once it was empty, the Joker moved back onto it, taking up the entire width and length. He crossed his arms behind the back of his head and wiggled his slipped clad toes. Harley stood there with her bottom lip drooping as much as her tired eyes. "That's not fair! You want me to sleep on the floor or somethin'?"

J popped an eyes open and laughed at her. The scrawny little blonde ready to fight him for bed space if necessary. He continued to giggle when he released one of his arms from behind the back of his head. J gestured at the length of his body.

"You may climb aboard." He smirked.

It took Harley all but 0.02 seconds to squeal and jump on top of him. She straddled him instantly and looked down on him with a devious grin playing on her lips.

"No." He warned, feeling her hands run down his chest.

"C'mon Puddin'..." She teased, rocking her hips gently. "It's been a while."

"2 days." He retorted.

"2 days too long..." She sighed, moving slightly.

Joker's eyes momentarily rolled to the back of his head when he felt her grind deep into his body. "Harley, no." He groaned.

"Harley, yes." She gasped, rocking harder and faster. Harley leant down and grabbing both of his hands, not breaking her pace for a moment. She placed them eagerly on her hips, encouraging him to match her movements.

"Stop it..." He growled, pinching her hips inbetween his fingers. J looked up at her and couldn't help but grin. Her messy blonde hair was all gathered over one shoulder as she beamed down at him with her eyes ablaze with fire.

"Give me a therapy session Daddy." Harley whispered, tracing her fingers over the zip of his Arkham jumpsuit.

"I thought you were the Doctor?" He smirked, dragging out each and every word deliciously.

She giggled, scratching her nails down his chest, feeling his heaving muscles strain against his skin. "You want to resume our sessions together Mistah J? I wonder how much progress we would of made if you hadn't of taken me that night?"

A deep rumble escaped the Joker's throat. "Doctor Quinzel wouldn't have made me open up as much as Doctor Quinn could've."

"You want Doctor Quinn?" Harley murmured, nipping his earlobe between her teeth.

"Doctor Harley Quinn." J repeated, now snapping his hips in time with hers. Harley matched his enthusiasm and dragged down the zipper of his jumpsuit, peeling back the orange fabric in her hands. She was met with the sight of a stark white vest, almost rivalling his skin complexion. "We don't need this." Harley stated, pulling up the hem.

Joker raised of the mattress slightly, allowing Harley to rip the thin material over his head. Once it was gone, Harley pushed him back. She followed his body and pressed her chest against his, feeling every breath rise and escape his torso.

Her lips found his with passion filled hunger. Harley's body, mind and soul only focused on one thing in that moment, and that was him.

J's tongue fought back, trying to lead control away from this insatiable fair haired demon. But as soon as he gained control, Harley began to move her lips down to his neck. She rolled her tongue around the tattoos that lay there, tracing them perfectly with her lips. The Joker's neck tensed under her attention, he was torn between pushing her off or pinning her underneath him.

Harley's fingers gently fluttered down his torso, pulling the orange jumpsuit down further to his hips. She moaned feeling his hot bare skin under her nails. Joker quickly snatched her hands away from his body and pinned them against the cot.

"Take it off." J ordered looking at her own jumpsuit. Harley grinned and slowly reclaimed her hands. She quickly stripped herself of the material, letting it fall of her shoulders in the most jaw dropping way. Joker reached up and ran his hands up her back, feeling her spine arch against him. She moaned again, feeling his coarse fingertips dance across her skin.

"I want you so bad." Harley whimpered, rolling her head back as his hands began to roam over the front of her body. "Please Puddin'." She begged.

Joker chuckled at her desperation, her face was pulled into a pleasurable agony as J continued to deny her what she wanted. With her jumpsuit gather around her waist and only wearing a thin white sports bra, Joker dipped his fingers under the elasticated band. "I want this off. Now."

Harley complied to his order and ripped off the sports bra, baring her body to his hungry eyes. Joker grabbed her newly exposed skin in both his head, kneading the flesh in his palms. "Good girl." He purred, marvelling in the sensation of her skin against his.

Harley leant back under his attention and dragged the rest of his jumpsuit down, peeling of his grey Arkham boxers in one go. She rid herself of her own clothes, more than ready to show the Joker how much she really had missed him.

J rolled his head back and groaned, feeling himself against her thighs as she continued to rock back and forth on his lap. Harley bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a giggle while she watched his body try and resist her movements. His eyes suddenly snapped to hers, displaying a raw, deep fire that Harley only saw when he was really mad.

"Don't test me Harley." He growled, clenching his fingers around her waist painfully. Harley gasped at the sharp sting of pain across her skin. Reluctantly obeying, she raised herself up slightly and positioned herself over the top of him.

Joker watched her movements with an open mouth, allowing hot, heavy breaths to ghost over his silver grill. Harley almost fainted at the sight, he looked so beautiful with his hair dishevelled and his jaw hanging wide. She leant down and placed her hands on his shoulders while her mouth moved to hover his. To her surprise the Joker closed the gap, he raised his head up slightly and captured his lips against her own.

"What if someone walks past?" She muttered breathlessly against him.

"They won't." Joker said, reassuring her. "Jerry's monitoring this corridor, no one can come in. No interruptions."

"Just us?" Harley smiled, kissing him again. Her tongue swirled around his grill, begging entrance to his mouth once again, but the Joker held firm. Not allowing her to go any further. She moved against him harder, trying to coax a moan from him so that she could plunge her tongue between his lips.

Not being able to wait any longer, the Joker grabbed her hips, digging his nails into her. Getting a good grip of her skin, he pulled her down harshly onto him. Harley cried out against his lips, feeling a burst of indescribable pleasure from just one move.

"You are not in control." He warned through a grunt as he began to slowly move her up and down. Harley nodded breathlessly, trying desperately to speak but the sensations were overwhelming. Her head hung low, brushing his chest as he picked up the pace. The vibrations that came rumbling through his chest fluttered against Harley's fingertips as she clawed at his skin, leaving crazed red marks across his white flesh.

"Look at me." Joker demanded through heavy grunts. Harley raised her head weakly with a whimper. He would of almost looked angry if it wasn't for his furrowed brow tensing every time she dropped down on him.

"Oh Daddy." Harley moaned, feeling his hands leave her hips and snake round to the front of her body. The Joker slid his right hands up her chest, squeezing any bit of flesh that he could find. He made his way up to her throat, then suddenly jerked her head back, making Harley rise up into a sitting position.

Her chest heaved against his attention, J licked his lips at the sight on her, completely exposed for his eyes only. Harley's naturally wavy hair stuck deliciously to her shoulders as he tipped her head further back, pressing his index fingers against the base of her chin.

The new angle allowed him to go deeper and harder than ever before, hitting places inside her that caused low, unrecognisable sounds to escape her mouth.

"You like that Harley?" He asked, moving his left hand up to accompany the right.

"Yes Daddy." She groaned, rocking her hips independently to chase the pleasure. "Yes."

He smirked at the ridiculous display of ecstasy across her face. He grinned more knowing that he was the reason for it, and he would never stop making her feel like this. As the Joker's hands joined across her throat he squeezed gently, causing Harley to remove hear on hands from his chest and move them back to his knees. She leant back, whimpering uncontrollably as he met her thrust with the snap of his hips.

"Puddin' I'm so close." She cried, pinching her eyes shut. Her mouth dropped open feeling her body begin to tense around him. Joker quickly removed his left hand and stuck two fingers inside of her mouth, resting them heavily on the base of her tongue.

Joker threw his head back against the pillow, feeling his own release approach just as quickly as hers, he closed his eyes, feeling how good it was to be with her again. His eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt her hands smack heavily against his chest. Harley fell forward, struggling to keep herself upright as she rode out the white hot fire between them. She tried to move back up, but her body denied anymore movement.

Unsure if it was because her body was still weak from days of neglect or because the passion was becoming to much for her, Joker released her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in. He then arched his back, moving to sit up with her legs wrapped around him. Harley moaned at another change of position. She moved lazily against him, still trying to chase the high that he had so nearly brought her to before she crashed down on him.

"Relax." J murmured, feeling her nose brush against his neck as she buried her face deeper into his skin. She hooked her arms around his neck and inhaled a mixture between sweat, and his favourite cologne. She kissed him on the sensitive skin as he hands continued to pick her up and drop her back on himself gently.

The slow movements were almost painful but in the most consuming way, a feeling that quickly brought them both to their end. Joker groaned and panted into her hair, bringing the pace up just another notch. He could feel the Harley was close to crumbling around him and that drove him even more to the edge.

Harley cried out a strangled moan and clamped her teeth suddenly around the Joker's shoulder, as she rode out the intense, feverish desire rattling through her body. A white haze clouded her vision as she felt his relentless hips continue to drag out her powerful release.

Joker wasn't far behind, growling into her platinum bleached hair as her teeth ripped apart the skin on his shoulder. It was one of the most intense feeling she'd ever had whilst being with her like this, maybe it was because they'd been torn apart from her for days. You truly dot know how much you take things for granted until they're taken away.

Harley collapsed completely into his arms, her own limbs growing weak against him. J peeled his hot, sticky body away from hers slightly and brushed some hair away from her face. "You okay kiddo?"

Harley raised her head weakly and smiled at him. "Never been better Daddy." She murmured before pressing her lips against him. "I love you."

"I know." He replied, giving her a kiss on her temple. "Now, get some sleep. I need my Harlequin fighting fit for tomorrow."

Harley nodded and settled against him. In this moment she could forget about where she was and focus on who she was with. It didn't matter that her life would be made a living hell for the forthcoming days, as long as she had her Joker making it heaven at night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

The Joker woke hours later with a million and one thoughts running through his mind on how he would break out of Arkham with Harley by his side. The last time he needed to escape the Asylum it was simple...a piece of cake compared to the situation that he was in now.

This time was different, the Doctor that he had ultimately used to escape the last time he was here, was still clinging onto him with all her strength…her hair was cascaded down over her face as her swollen lip pouted in sleep. Harley's fingers twitched against his bare chest as she lay on top of him, completely exhausted from the night of reunited passion that they had just shared.

Harley hadn't slept this good since they both got captured. Being wrapped around the Joker's body as he traced her skin unconsciously with his thumb would be enough to send anyone into a deep abyss of slumber.

J's mind drifted again whilst he felt her hot breath dance across his neck. Bolton was the problem, his dedication to the job was beyond anything J had ever seen before. Most of the staff that worked there were either naïve, or run down by the daily grind of trying to keep the resident crazies in line. Joker growled at the thought, things would be much simpler if it was just his back that he had to look out for...but now he had someone else to smuggle out as well.

He wondered then how all of this had happened...the thought of getting himself entwined with a woman had never even crossed his mind before… he'd just never felt that kind of attraction to anyone...the magnetic pull of another human being was alien to him… that was until he met her.

In that moment the Joker had the dark desire to leave her here, caged up behind glass while he slipped away down the halls and out of the front door. His life would be easier that way...no dizzy dame to tie him down to things like obligations. But maybe he'd miss her if he left, the sight of her dancing around the house in nothing but one of his shirts while he tried to organize another heist...or maybe he'd miss the deadly but lustful look in her eye when she took another human beings life…

Joker grinned, allowing a small chuckle to bubble up from the pit of his stomach. That's why he kept her around, that's why he let her into his life and home. Harley wasn't just a curvy piece that kept his bed warm, she could be absolutely deadly if you crossed her. People thought she was a stupid, ditzy little thing that the Joker strung along just for fun...just to parade around while he conducted business with other Gotham criminals.

But little did they know that Harley's acts of innocence were just a ruse to lure unsuspecting people into a false sense of security. She would wait until they were comfortable, until she had them eating out of the palm of her hand and then...then, that's when she'd bite them.

But why wasn't she doing that now? Harley was cowering in the shadows of her cell while she let scum like Lyle Bolton push her around. Why was she letting him get away with treating her like this? Where had his girl gone? Who was sitting in that dangerous little mind of hers? Joker hoped that last night would've given her the inspiration she needed to get back on her feet and fight her own against the guards. He hoped that she would be able to hold herself while he thought of a way out of here. In reality, the situation of being put back on full privileges was going to work in his favour. He'd be exposed to resources that he otherwise wouldn't be if he was banged up behind glass 24/7.

J twisted his back against the oil cloth cot, cracking his neck in the process. Harley groaned feeling his body move underneath her weight. "Puddin'?" She muttered, smacking her lips together.

"We need to get up Harls, Jerry will be coming to collect me soon." He explained, running his right hand up and down her arm.

"No." Harley protested. "I'm going to keep you here forever… you're the best mattress I've ever had."

J smirked. "I wish I could say the same for you but you smacked me in the face earlier." He looked down at his chest briefly, seeing little bruised bites on his skin. Joker rolled his eyes. "You know, they're all gonna think I'm your prison bitch by the way you've marked me."

Harley laughed. "Oh well… it's about time the truth came out anyways." She teased.

Joker grinned, this was a good start. Harley seemed refreshed and ready to take whatever came her way. "Don't say that so loud Doll, I have a reputation."

She giggled again, curling her full lips into a smile. Harley looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I wish that we were together sticking it to the nosy Doctors and Bolton." She sighed.

"Harley…" J groaned. "Don't ruin the morning with this silliness. We've discussed this a million times."

"I know, I know!" Harley repeated. "I'm just sayin', things are better when you're behind me."

"That can be arranged…" Joker chuckled, lowering his hand to squeeze her ass gently. Harley gasped and smacked his chest in protest. "Harls, baby… you've got to learn to have fun without me when I'm not around."

Harley stuck her tongue out a him, like an impatient toddler. Suddenly some heavy footsteps were heard. Joker's eyes went wide as he looked down at Harley. "Get off!" He whispered loudly. Harley didn't need to be told twice, she scrambled to her feet and slipped on her Arkham jumpsuit. Joker did the same, not bothering with the white vest underneath.

"Wait, wait." Joker said, grabbing onto Harley's shoulder as she tried to comb back her hair. "Listen.."

"Listen to what?" Harley replied, her heart pounding against her chest. "We can't get caught Pud', they'll take you away from me."

"Shut your trap and listen." J gritted, increasing the tension on her shoulder. "The footsteps are all wrong."

"What do you mean all wrong? They're footsteps!" She said frantically, trying to search her tiny cell for a place to stash her Puddin'.

Joker rolled his eyes at her continued chattering, he rushed over to her and threw her against the wall, covering her mouth with his tattooed hand and pinning her body against it with his own. J leant down and dusted his lips over her ear, feeling her blue orbs stare deeply at the side of his face exposed to her. "Shh... just listen...the cadence… it's not natural. This person, whoever they are can't walk in rhythm…" He explained, feeling her hair tickle his chin.

"You think it's...maybe Jerry?" Harley asked, clutching tightly onto his uniform. J smiled, letting his cheekbones rise against her own. He inhaled her skin deeply before answering.

"The man can't even think straight, let alone walk straight…" He chuckled, swiping his tongue over the shell of her ear. Harley groaned and rolled her head back gently, exposing more flesh to him.

Noticing her silent demand, the Joker pulled away abruptly. "No."

Harley furrowed her brow and pouted. "You said that last night… and then we made lo-"

"Not the time Harley!." He argued. "Now shut up and let me listen to the waddler."

"Boss?" A voice called from the distance.

J smiled, exposing his metallic grill, he looked over at Harley and pointed his index finger in her direction. "Told you so." The footsteps grew louder and not before long, Jerry's face appeared in front of the glass cage. His fingers were twitching against his uniform, agitated in the fact that he had snuck the Joker out of his cell and the shift change was about to happen any minute now.

"Boss, sorry but it's time to go." He said. His eyes suddenly caught Harley's dangerously low zip on her jumpsuit, exposing the tiniest bit flesh which he'd never seen before. His jaw slacked slightly at the sight.

Joker growled and rolled his shoulders back, noticing his gaze drift to Harley's chest. J turned on his heel and pulled her close to his body. He grabbed the metal zipper and pulled it right to the top. "We're not at home anymore Harley… dress yourself properly." He muttered furiously into her ear. Joker knew Jerry wouldn't try anything on his girl, he didn't have the balls…literally. But that didn't mean that the Joker liked him staring at his property.

"Sorry Puddin'." Harley said, giving a harsh glare at Jerry through the glass. She then turned her attention back to the Joker. "I will see you again tonight, right Pud?"

"Yes." He replied shortly. "And I want you…I want you to be wearing nothing but a smile." J sighed. Catching an envious look from Jerry, he's smile stretched out further. "But maybe Jerry could find something for you… you'd do that for your old Boss wouldn't you Jerry? Slip into the shop on 5th and pick out something for Harley to wear for me?…" He asked, watching jealousy bubble up like an over boiled kettle.

"Err…" Jerry stuttered awkwardly.

Joker grinned and slowly made his way up towards the glass. "Something red… red looks gooood on her. Something red and tight Jerry. You got that pal?" He mocked, hearing Harley's giggles in the background.

"Err… yes Boss… uh...tight and...err red." He slurred catching Harley's eye as she winked at him, biting her finger.

Joker twirled round and gave Harley a beaming smile. "Now I've got to toddle off Pumpkin', but remember what I want you to do with Leland…and most importantly, remember to tell Daddy everything that happens today when he sees you later on, okay?"

"I promise." She smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders to reach up and kiss him.

"Good girl." He replied, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He turned back round to leave, feeling Harley's hand trace his shoulder blades as he walked away. Joker produced the borrow keycard and slid it through the slot. Narrowing his eyes at Jerry as he did so. Shutting the door behind him, he shoved the key back into Jerry's chest and stalked off down the corridor.

Harley stood there in the hope that he would turn back and give her one last smile to keep her going until she saw him again, but her heart dropped slightly at the sight of him casually strolling off down the corridor. Jerry ignored her pout and quickly locked the door. He then shuffled off towards the Joker, who was just about to swing open the double doors.

J stopped suddenly hearing the limp of Jerry's feet catch up with him. He turned around and gave him a dark, menacing grin. "I think we need to have a little chat Jerry… nothing to worry about mind… just a word between employer and employee."

"Sure thing Boss." Jerry agreed.

"Good, now first things first. I'm going to need your assistance again tonight… same time, same place, same doll kay? Also…" He chuckled, rounding dangerously on Jerry. "I know that seeing a woman like that can catch your attention… boy, do I know. So I sympathise Jezzer, I really do. But if I ever and I mean ever catch you rolling your lecherous little eyes over my Harley's body again...I'll personally make sure yours ends up in a black body bag. Capiche?"

Jerry nodded profusely. "Yes Boss. Sorry Boss, it's just…well…sorry."

Just as the Joker was about to add a few more threats in the mix, to increase the sweat gathering and rolling down Jerry's forehead, a voice was heard coming from the top of the stairs.

"Hello!? Who's there!?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait everyone! Hope it was worth it!**

 **Thank you all again for the amazing support throughout my fics, without which I would never have the confidence to write! You guys are truly incredible!**

 **\- M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Joker and Jerry were frozen on the spot. They stood in the middle of the corridor whilst they waited for the voice to speak again.

"Who's there? Marshall? Marshall, is that you?" Said the rough vocals as they echoed through the walls.

J snickered and raised a naked brow at Jerry. "Marshall? Is that your surname?…" Joker asked in a whisper just realising that was in fact Jerry's surname.

Jerry ignored the Joker's question as panic flashed through his eyes. If he got caught, it would be game over, not just for his career but for his life. There is no way the Joker would let him live after this.

Joker stood there leaning up against the wall, amused by the fact that whoever this person was, they were getting closer and closer as seconds ticked by. "You gunna do something Dumb-Dumb or we just gonna stand here?" He asked, picking at his fingernails with a devious smirk spread across his crimson lips.

Jerry didn't reply, he only stretched his neck out to see who was approaching. Suddenly the Joker's face appeared in his line of vision. His eyes we ablaze with fire as he growled in annoyance. J held out his hand and spoke. "Cuffs. Give me your cuffs. Now."

Jerry nodded. Not wanting to question the Joker's moves, he pulled open his velcro compartment on his belt and produced the barely used handcuffs. J snatched them from his hand and unclasped them instantly. "Don't be getting any ideas now Jezzer." He chuckled, securing his own wrist with one cuff and then attaching the other to Jerry's. "I'm spoken for."

With one last grin the Joker turned to face the source of the noise. Stomping down the staircase with determination, Bolton came into view. He was wearing heavy guard uniform with military boots to match. His stacked body lingered from side to side as he approached Jerry and the Joker.

"Bolty!" J beamed, stalking to meet Lyle whilst dragging a reluctant Jerry along behind. "You're just in time for our communal toilet trip! Wanna join?"

Lyle sneered and turned his face to the direction of Jerry. "Marshall, care to explain why the Joker is out of his cell?!" He barked.

"I told you…I needed the little boys room." Joker interrupted before the dim witted guard could reply. "You can come too! I promise I won't look!" He chuckled, giving Bolton a slow wink.

"Shut it clown!" Bolton snapped, rounding on him. "You may be back on privileges, but that doesn't mean you can roam the corridors as you please." Lyle then clicked his fingers towards Jerry. "Unlock your cuff and give it to me." He ordered.

Jerry then turned to Joker with an uneasy look in his eye. "Errr…"

"Why are you looking at him!?" Bolton questioned angrily.

Joker discreetly rolled his jaw at Jerry, giving him a silent warning not to fuck up. Taking It upon himself, J smiled brightly and quirked his eyebrows playfully at Bolton. "I'm all yours Bolty, just be gentle yeah? I'm still a bit sore from my encounter with the Bat."

Lyle gritted his teeth at the mockery. Not wanting to waste any time, Jerry quickly unsnapped his cuff and openly gave it to Bolton, being extra careful not to give the head of security direct eye contact. Lyle snatched the cuffs and then without hesitation he snapped them on, securing them firmly around his own wrist. He gave them a slight tug, making the Joker jerk forward slightly at the unpredicted force.

J narrowed his eyes at Bolton. Every second that ticked by in his presence, new ideas on how to deliciously murder Mr Lyle-soon to be dead-Bolton were flooding through his brain. "Like it rough eh?" J commented, with a dangerous smirk appearing on his lips.

Lyle turned to Jerry and gave him a hard, cold look. "I want to see you in my office at 0900 hours, Marshall. Do not be late, I think we need to discuss your probation."

"Yes sir." Jerry nodded, watching the Joker's face tense in his peripheral vision.

"In the meantime, make yourself useful and clean up cell 2045. A patient had a nasty fall." Bolton said sharply.

Jerry nodded again, not wanting to stick around. He gave the Joker one last look then brushed past, making his way towards cell 2045. Bolton turned on his heel to face the Joker, his face contorted in anger as his jaw visibly wobbled. The green haired madman grinned back, analysing Bolton's every move. But what Lyle didn't notice as he stared at J, was that his eyes weren't smiling, instead they were dark, deadly and full of crippling rage .

"You're coming with me Joker." Bolton snarled, leading him off towards the stairs.

Harley blissfully sat on the bed in her cell. She running her fingers across her neck in the memory of the Joker's mouth. Last night was incredible, she felt alive again, like she'd had her fix and now she was ready to take on the world.

It wasn't just the way he touched that helped, it was his words too. Despite the Doctor's popular opinion, the Joker did care about her. If he didn't, he would of bolted at the first chance of escape, and since he had Jerry's keycard in his possession last night, that could easily of happened.

Harley's eyes drifted around her cell. A small smile stretched across her face when she noticed a familiar cotton vest laying on the floor. Walking over, Harley picked it up and pushed the soft fabric to her nose. Inhaling the scent of the Joker's vest made her body shiver in the most delightful of ways. She would never be able to put her finger on what exactly it was about it, other than the fact that that smell represented all the little things that she loved about him.

The scent alone would give her the strength to last through the day. With the added bonus of the Joker meeting her at night to soothe her worries and keep her safe, she had more motivation to break out of this hell hole than ever before.

Harley grinned, remembering what the Joker had said, and he was right...Leland would be the key to get out of here, getting her onside would work wonders. Pretending to comply with the therapy whilst getting to know Joan's deepest, darkest secrets would allow her to gain access to information that otherwise wouldn't be exposed to her.

Later that morning Harley was greeted by the female guard that had previously released her of her straight jacket the night before. Her stern, no nonsense face didn't break into any kind of emotion as she walked in holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Therapy session Quinzel." She said, snapping one cuff around Harley's wrist and the other around her own.

"It's Quinn, or Harley. Not Quinzel." Harley snapped, narrowing her eyes at the silver restraints.

"Your I.D states Harleen Quinzel." Clarke retorted, pulling Harley out of her cell.

"Well your records are wrong, I ain't this Quinzel chick." She muttered, fumbling along behind the guard. "And while we're on the subject...you said I'd be gettin' a shower at 6...it's 9 and I ain't seen a slimy shower block since my first day!"

"My brief notes tell me otherwise Quinzel. You were showered at 6, had breakfast at 7 and now you're going to therapy at 9." Clarke replied with a deadpan expression.

"Well that ain't true!" She shouted.

"Quinzel, if you continue to work yourself up into a state, I will be forced to sedate you." Clarke informed her, gesturing at the syringe she had fastened to the upper left breast pocket of her uniform. "And that's not something I'd like to do."

"Why? The other guards would jump at the chance." Harley said, mentally remembering the location of the knock out drug on the woman's uniform.

"I'm not in the habit of using it unnecessarily." She replied bluntly.

Soon Harley was brought to a halt outside Doctor Joan Leland's office. She smiled, now was her chance to try and get Leland onside, if she came across too strong the game would be over before it had even begun, but if she appeared too resistant...she might never break out of Arkham Asylum.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I know this chapter was a bit short but it was a filler, so please forgive me!**

 **To answer a few questions that have popped up on reviews, I tend to update once a week, currently it taken the pattern of Friday/Saturday. But as you all know, life doesn't have a permanent routine, so this could change. I do try and post once a week!**

 **For those of you who aren't aware, I'm also writing another story alongside this one. (Again, once a week updates, around the same time.) It's just a silly multi-chapter story about how Harleen Quinzel crosses paths with a rather charming Jack Napier in the peak of WWII. Something new and different from me, so let me know what you think! I will be updating Love and Warfare tomorrow night!**

 **That's enough of me blabbering on, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **\- M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harley buzzed with anticipation as she waited to be led through the door. "Behave in there." Clarke warned before knocking on the frame. "Doctor Leland, your patient Harleen Quinzel is here for her 9 o'clock appointment."

With the sound of slight shuffling, Joan responded. "Perfect, please bring her in." Clarke opened the door widely. Harley poked her head round the corner and saw Leland sitting at her desk, her half moon glasses perched on the end of her nose with her hand flitting around a keyboard. Joan smiled catching sight of Harley. "Good morning Harleen, please take a seat, get comfortable."

"You say it like I have a choice Joan." Harley scoffed, eyeing up the therapy couch

While Clarke unlocked the handcuffs, Joan adjusted her skirt and walked over towards Harley. "There's always a choice." She replied, adding the most condescending smile. "Now, how did you sleep last night?"

Harley hesitated before replying, she looked over at Clarke who was still lurking by the door. Joan noticed Harley's reluctance, she turned her head towards the guard and gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you for your assistance Clarke, if you could just wait outside while I conduct my session, I would be most grateful."

"Ma'am, Mr Bolton instructed me to stay with Quinzel whilst she's out of her cell." Clarke replied.

Joan took a deep calming breath. "I am Doctor here, not yourself or Mr Bolton. My sessions have to be conducted in privacy and although I don't doubt your professionalism, confidentiality is paramount...so I would prefer it if you were waiting outside."

Harley couldn't help but smile, this was the Joan she remembered. Short, polite and to the point. Although they did have their differences in the past while Harley was practicing psychiatry, she couldn't deny that she did admire Joan's ability to get what she wanted without ruffling more feathers than she had to.

"Yes Ma'am." Clarke said. She turned on her heel, allowing the military style combat boots to squeak across the floor. Once the guard had left, Harley took a seat on the faux leather couch. She sighed feeling the cold material bite her skin as she ran her hands over the creases.

"So Harleen, how did you sleep?" Joan asked again, moving back to her own chair.

Seeing this as the beginning of her opportunity to create a friendship with Leland, Harley shrugged her shoulders and looked at her slipper clad feet. "It gets cold around here at night, my jumpsuit doesn't do much to keep me warm."

"Well your 72 hour restriction period is over now Harleen, I can see that your straight jacket has been removed, so you'll be getting your blanket and other privileges shortly." Joan said, giving her a steady smile.

Harley lifted her head up and look directly at Leland. "I hope so, I don't know how many more nights of this I can take..."

"Well Harleen, if you cooperate with the therapy that I'm going to provide you, the nights you spend in here with be reduced dramatically." Leland said firmly.

Harley rolled her eyes discreetly. Nope, that was definitely not the answer she was looking for. How did Mistah J make it look so easy?

"Since we're on the subject of sleep, do you tend to experience nightmares? Or disturbed images during rest?" She asked.

Harley nodded. "Most of the time, especially if I sleep alone."

"And would you mind telling me what exactly happens in these unpleasant dreams? Is it a frequent occurring subject matter? Or does it depend on what you've seen or done recently?" Joan asked, readying her pen to write.

"Bit of both." Harley shrugged. "I don't have em' when Puddin's with me, he knows how to shut them up."

"Them?" Joan enquired, cocking her head to one side.

Harley's eyes snapped up at the realisation at what she had just said. "The dreams...err...the bad dreams...Puddin' does this thing to my skin when they get bad, he just rubs my ear when I'm sleep and then they go away."

"So physical contact eases the nightmares?" Leland asked.

"His contact. Before, when we've had our little tiffs and he stays in his office, I've tried to calm myself, but only he can do it. It doesn't work unless it's Puddin'." Harley explained, trying to fight the urge to touch her left earlobe.

"So do you and the Joker fight often?" Joan pressed. Leaning forward on her desk, she held her clipboard tightly.

Harley tensed her jaw at Leland's sheer nerve. "Not really any of your business is it?"

Joan tipped her head downwards and frowned at her response. "Okay, well, now that we've established that your sleeping has become irregular," Joan muttered, "could you tell me if you're on any medication? Or have you taken any non prescribed substances since you were committed?"

"Joan, I can't even get a slice of bread, let alone drugs." Harley giggled.

"So you haven't been taking sleeping pills?" She asked.

"No I told ya' I don't need em' if I got Puddin'. Harley repeated.

"Right." Leland frowned ignoring her remark. "I think we need to explore your symptoms of disturbed sleep in more depth. I'm concerned that your dependency on the Joker to solve this matter might delay your progress."

"I ain't dependant on him!" Harley argued. "That's what you think isn't it? That's what you all seem to think! I'm some damsel or victim, I'm with the Joker because I love him, not because of some underlying attachment issues. I'm more independent now than I ever was before I met him." Harley told her, unable to hold back the bubbling frustration.

Joan just nodded while she scratched down so more notes. "We'll review that subject at a later date. Today's session isn't about him or your association with him, it's about you. So, in the meantime I would like to prescribe you some mild sleeping tablets, just to see you through the night without any disturbances. You'll be given the correct dose and hour before bedtime."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you just want to get into the nitty-gritty details of what made me fall into my new life?" Harley asked, raising a brow.

"No Harleen." Leland said, ripping off the prescription and setting it to one side on her desk. "I know what you think, but I'm not here to pry apart your memories to find a dark corner to explain your current lifestyle. I'm just here to help you...as a former colleague and friend."

Harley's eyes shone brightly at those words that she had been working so hard to hear. Harley shuffled further on the couch and tucked a stray price of blonde hair behind her ear innocently. Looking fully at Joan now, Harley grinned. "I think having your friendship Joan would really help my rehabilitation..."

* * *

Joker laughed the whole way as Bolton dragged him up the stairs. His vocals hitting every inch of the Arkham walls, disturbing other inmates in the process.

"Shut your mouth Clown, otherwise I'll be forced to shut it for you." Bolton growled, yanking on the cuffs.

"Ooooh!" J chuckled. "Is that a promise?"

"It's a certainty." Lyle retorted.

Joker frowned playfully. "Oh c'mon Bolty, I'm just excited to see where you're gonna take me? But I have to warn you, I'm not a cheap date."

"I'm taking you to the canteen, so you can stuff your undeserving face full of food, while your little whore's on her hands and knees looking for scraps like a stray dog." He sneered. "I'm going to be right there with a video camera to record the look on her face when she realises what a selfish, lowlife you really are."

"Oh Bolty." Joker gapsed. "Making home videos? Tut tut, that must surely be classed as misconduct in the workplace hm? Your boyfriend B-man will be so, so, so disappointed. Or are they for your private viewing only?" He giggled. "It's okay I can keep a secret."

Lyle stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face the Joker and pointed one of his abnormally large fingers in his face. "You're really fucking pushing it Joker."

J sniggered. "Oh, Bolty, don't cry...I didn't mean it."

"One more word from you and I swear, I'll-"

"What? What ya' gonna do Bolty? C'mon, I'm interested to know...what could you possibly do to me to keep me in line?"

Bolton snarled. He grabbed the Joker by the shoulders and slammed him into the nearby wall.

"Do your worst." Joker giggled, shrugging him off and stepping closer to take whatever Lyle had planned...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Later that morning the Joker sat inside the stark white canteen of Arkham Asylum; the plastic bench which he currently occupied seemed to be more uncomfortable than the food stained vinyl floor. J's previously slicked back hair was now disheveled, tickling his forehead as he hunched over the table. He released light chuckle as he clutched a handful of napkins close to his nose.

Only minutes ago Bolton had him pinned against a wall, connecting his knuckles to the bridge of the Joker's nose, causing it to snap and bleed profusely. Blood now poured onto the Joker's cold porridge as he sat there and tried to stem the bleeding. Despite getting punched by the disgusting brute of a man, J did manage to get a few right hooks in before Bolton socked him in the face.

Joker giggled again, the nerve this man had and the sheer stupidity if he thought that he was going to get away with this. The Joker just needed to find the right time - the right time and the right resources to take Lyle out. He growled at the thought, releasing the red stained tissue from his nose. J stared at the porridge bowl sitting in front of him, now coloured a sickly pink from all the blood that poured from his face, the image itself burned in the Joker's eyes as plan began to form in his mind…

If he could get word to Frost, everything would fall into place. With Jonny as the lead, he could bring in the henchmen and storm the Asylum. They could take out the security cameras one by one and then move onto the staff...leaving Bolton all alone, running around in the big empty halls. It would be a delicious game of man hunt with Harley by the Joker's side…giggling madly with her red painted lips and her big blue eyes that drove J completely wild.

Yes, that was the plan. Leave Bolton running around like a headless chicken while they tracked him down…Harley would enjoy that game, it would bring the fire back to her eyes as she stalked her prey like a violent lioness. "Mmmm…" He moaned, clenching and unclenching his fists at the thought. The GCPD interrupting their little game wouldn't be a problem, those pigs weren't stupid enough to muscle their way into Arkham and capture them...only Bats would have the guts, but the more the merrier, right?

J stretched out his arms, pushing the polystyrene bowl of porridge to one side. He rolled his head back he scanned the room. Every table was full apart from his own, they all wore the same orange jumpsuit as him, but their faces showed signs of defeat...the same facial expression that he saw on Harley only yesterday. They looked drained, as if the life had literally been sucked out of them. Not that these people had a lot to live for in the Joker's opinion, since they were all either small time criminals or people who retired from the illegal rat race.

The softer psychos that were committed, were kept on the opposite side of Arkham, in a separate wing from the rest of the inmates. The Joker chuckled, those squishy little nutcases had no business being in a place like this...and they certainly wouldn't last anymore than a couple of minutes on his side of the tracks.

Swinging his legs out from underneath the bench the Joker stood up, giving his nose one last wipe with the cuff of his sleeve. He stalked over towards the window that allowed a stream of dull light to imprint along the floor. J peered over the windowsill, taking in the familiar sight of the Arkham grounds, bare trees littered the ground while a handful of inmates scratched the grass with garden rakes, trying to gather up the brown, decaying leaves. He giggled watching them work, he knew that these were the softies, the psychos that had either turned themselves in or surrendered without a fight. They were more of a threat to themselves than to other people.

"Pathetic." He muttered, tracing his fingers over the glass whilst he watched them in disgust.

* * *

Across the hall, Harley still sat in Joan's office, twiddling her thumbs as Leland continued to type up her notes on this morning session. "I feel like we've made some progress today Harleen." She smiled, glancing up over her computer screen. "You seem a lot less agitated, than you did yesterday."

"You'd be agitated to if you were drugged, and ripped away from the only person you care about." Harley retorted, meeting Joan's eyes. "But, like you say…I feel much better now that I've had someone to talk to, it does get quite isolated in here."

"Well," Leland pushed her laptop to one side and leant over the desk, folding her hands neatly together. "I do have an idea to help with your recovery, it's mainly used for the inmates over in the east wing, but I think in your circumstances, we could make an exception…"

"What idea?" Harley asked, intrigued by the suggestion.

"We were sceptical about introducing it, but it seems to have worked wonders for a number of patients." She explained. "Some inmates don't get visits from friends or family and their exclusion from human interaction began to interrupt with their progress. Group therapy sessions worked for a while but as you well know Harleen, mixed personalities in one room can cause chaos. So, as a result, we have introduced a buddy-buddy system."

Harley couldn't help but to burst out into laughter. "Buddy-buddy?" She asked, still giggling.

"This is serious Harleen. This method allows fellow inmates to communicate and take part in activities to help build trust and social skills. We match patients together, who would prove beneficial to the interaction." Joan pressed.

"I'm not playing your version of Arkham speed dating." Harley snapped, feeling slightly insulted by her suggestion.

"No Harleen, you misunderstand the purpose of this. Think of it as accompanied recreational time with another patient who lacks in areas that you thrive in and vice versa. You, for example, are outgoing and confident...the patient that we pair you with would be lacking in these qualities, allowing you to help develop them as a person."

"So...you want me to play Doctor?" Harley asked.

"No, I want you to socialise and take part in activities with others." Joan smiled. She stood and walked over towards Harley, taking a distant seat on the couch. "I have already made a shortlist of inmates, but this method is completely voluntary."

"Who's on the shortlist?" Harley asked, turning her head to face Joan.

"Mr Jervis Tetch is one inmate on your list, he's lovely man who inhabits a nearby cell to your own." Leland said, "I've been fighting for him to be moved to the east wing, but under new security guidelines, this hasn't been possible."

Harley's eyes instantly lit up at the mention if his name, sure it wasn't her Puddin', but if she agreed to the experimental treatment, she would be allowed more freedom and perhaps get a look in on all the privileges that Jervis seemed to have accumulated during his stay… "Well Joan, I am committed to my recovery, and if you think it would help… I trust you."

Leland almost leapt up off the couch. "Perfect, absolutely perfect. I will make arrangements immediately."

"I look forward to it." Harley smiled back, with the cogs in her brain beginning to turn. "This is going to be so much fun…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Once Leland had an idea in her head she was like a dog with a bone. The arrangement to have Harley participate in paired recreational time was going full steam ahead. Jervis had agreed wholeheartedly and Joan put the plan into motion.

A few hours later, Harley was sitting quietly in the library, waiting for Mr Tetch to appear. Of course Harley wasn't alone, Clarke was standing in the corner with her eyes narrowed at the blonde, watching her every move. "Wanna braid each others hair?." Harley asked, giving her an exaggerated smile. Clarke just rolled her eyes in reply, not wanting to take her bait.

Harley frowned at the lack of response, instead she shuffled her slipper covered feet across the floor severely, making the sole of her shoes scrape across the ground repeatedly. She looked up at the guard and smiled, keeping eye contact as she continued to make the irritating sound.

"Stop that Quinn." Clarke said sharply. "Or I will put you back in your restraints."

Harley gasped, clutching her chest in a hurt manner. "Did you...did you just threaten little old me?"

Clarke grunted and tensed her jaw. "Do you get off on tormenting people?" She asked seriously.

Harley nodded with a bright smile. "Yes."

They were interrupted by the sickly lime green door to the library opening slowly. A guard that Harley didn't recognised slipped in with a loosely restricted Jervis Tetch...well that's who she assumed this man to be, since she'd never actually seen him in the flesh. He wore an identical Arkham jumpsuit to hers, his slender frame being almost consumed by the fabric. His sandy blonde hair seemed to stray across his face and upon noticing Harley, he neatly smoothed it back and gave her a gentle smile, Jervis' teeth exposed themselves as his lips were pulled back. Harley smiled back warmly waving her hand at him.

"My dear.." He stammered. Brushing past the guard that had led him in, Jervis approached her. "It's an absolute delight to finally see you face to face." Still with loosely cuffed hands, he bent down and took her palm in his own. Tetch raised her hand and politely kissed her knuckles.

"Tetchy!" Harley beamed. Ignoring his delicate mannerisms, she pulled him in for a hug.

"Enough of that." Clarke snapped, taking a step forward.

The other guard moved over towards the two inmates, he removed Tech's cuffs and placed them back into his uniform. "This recreation time is supervised, so don't try anything funny." He informed them both.

Harley turned her head sharply and stuck out her tongue, while Jervis just acknowledged the request by nodding his head. Still clutching onto his hand Harley roughly pulled him down on the couch. "Boy am I glad to finally put a face to the voice!"

"As am I Miss Harley, you're just a vibrant as I imagined." Jervis said sitting comfortably next to Harley. "I am immensely pleased that you agreed to Doctor Leland's experimental therapy. I do belive this could benefit us both."

"I think you're right Tetchy, we can really help each other out with all this free time." She smiled. Harley made a decision in that moment that whenever they escaped, Jervis would be coming too. With his relaxed guard watch and privileges, he could become useful to the mechanics of their escape. However, she didn't want to alert him on her plan so far, he seemed to be and honest man and pushing him too far too soon could backfire. First, Harley was going to build a friendship with him, not a fake one like she had planned with Leland, but a genuine one. He needed company and she needed an escape.

"I must send my gratitude to her, she picked the perfect place for our first meeting!" Tetch beamed. He glanced around the library, his fingers twitched in excitement.

"Actually Jervis, I suggest the library. Your knowledge on english literature was an opportunity I couldn't miss!" Harley replied, noticing how his eyes twinkled as he cast them over the old hardback books. "I was hoping that you could introduce me to some of the authors that you seem to be keen on."

"Oh, oh, Harley, that would be...well it would be an absolute delight." Jervis stood sharply and narrowed his eyes at the small book shelf that sat in the corner. "Who would you like to read first?" He asked.

"You decide." She smiled warmly. "I have no doubt that whatever you read to me, I'll enjoy it."

After the canteen had closed for the morning, the Joker was moved to the recreational lounge. Half of the inmates that had been present in the food hall had either returned to their cells, or had been carted off to their therapy sessions.

J sat on the moth bitten sofa, stretched out completely so no other nutso could occupy his personal space. There were 3 other patients in the room with him. One was an elderly gentleman who sat at the chess table, organising the pieces into height order, one this was achieved, he'd knock them all over and start from scratch. A woman sat in the opposite corner, she shook her head from side to side whilst chewing on the corner of her left sleeve, the words 'peek-a-boo' escaped her lips breathlessly. Joker laughed at the sight of her, it was truly pathetic. And finally the third man, he looked normal enough, no odd ticks or ramblings...but he did have an odd look about him...there was something behind his vacant expression that set the atmosphere on edge.

Joker sighed, stretching his arms out behind his head. Harley would've livened up this dreary room, she'd be bouncing around like she was on an invisible pogo stick. Her smile would become infectious and not before long, the two clowns would be teasing these vegetables with ridiculous games and taunts.

He wanted to do that now, just to occupy his mind away from her. But in truth, the Joker just wasn't in the mood. There was no point causing havoc if his number one fan wasn't there cheering him on from the sidelines.

"Psst, Boss?" A voice whispered from the entrance to the rec room. J turned his head swiftly and caught sight of Jerry standing there awkwardly.

"Mr Marshall." Joker snickered.

"Boss," Jerry began, checking the room to see if there were any other guards around. "We have a problem."

Joker cocked his head to one side. "You better not have compromised our little nightly agreements because of your actions earlier Jezzer...or you'll be the one with a problem on your hands."

"Bolton wants me off night shift, staff cut backs." Jerry explained. "I've been moved over to the east wing, since my level of training best suits the lower risk inmates."

J snarled. "You better find a way around this Jerry, because I'll be up waiting for you at shift change tonight… and you better be there. You know i'm not a patient man."

"But Boss...I can't, my key card is invalid, if I'm seen walking on this side of the Asylum, I'm sacked - off the premises. I'm risking my job now just by coming here!" Jerry pleaded.

"Find a way." Joker snapped, narrowing his eyes dangerously. His tongue swiped his bottom lip as he snarled like a dog. "I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

A line of sweat began to form on Jerry's brow. "I'll try."

"You better."

* * *

 **Hey everyone,**

 **I know this is short and I know it's been 2 weeks! I've been really struggling with this story at the moment. (I go through this struggle with every story I've written so far) I know you waited for what feels like a thousand years and for that I'm sorry, I'm also sorry that there won't be a double update this week because of it. I know what I want to write but it's just not projecting onto the page, but I won't be giving up! I intend on finishing this story even if it kills me!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been amazing a patient with me, I really appreciate it!**

 **-M x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harley sat on the faux leather couch with her legs crossed, she had her chin resting in her hands as she listened to Jervis read a classic Emily Brontë novel.

"I lingered round them, under that benign sky: watched the moths fluttering among the heath and harebells, listened to the soft wind breathing through the grass, and wondered how anyone could ever imagine unquiet slumbers for the sleepers in that quiet earth." Jervis spoke softly through the final few words, closing the book gently and running his hand over the hardback cover.

Harley sat there completely hypnotised by the words spilling from pages, brought to life by his voice. She'd missed this - missed the feeling of been completely captivated by inked words printed onto the coarse pages of a book. Whenever she tried to read back at the hideout, J would always try and distract her, just to get her attention back on him. She remembered clearly one night when they driving back from the club, Harley was reading a snippet from a romantic novel that Pearl had leant her. The Joker casually rested his unoccupied hand on her thigh and squeezed it gently, usually Harley would've draped herself over his shoulder and traced heated kisses across his skin when he did this, but this time was different. He looked over at her to find her head buried into a book. He growled in frustration, leant over to the passenger side and plucked it from her grasp. Before Harley had anytime to react, he'd tossed it out of the window viciously, demanding that her eyes be fixed on him and not some 'mushy' book.

Harley giggled then, remembering how livid he was that her affections had been stolen. She looked back at it warmly, just wishing to have those moments with her Puddin' again.

"Harley my dear?" Tetch interrupted, gently waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Fine Tetchy, honest." Harley replied, trying to blink away the unwanted tears that threatened the surface of her eyes. "Thank you for reading to me, it's been a long time since I've enjoyed a good book. You're a brilliant storyteller."

"My," Jervis blushed. "It's not my storytelling which makes the words leap from the pages. The author depicts every scene magnificently, I'm merely the deliverer of such work."

Harley laughed, reaching out to take the book from his hand. "Do you think we've got time to squeeze in another?"

"No." Clarke snapped from the distance. She approached narrowing her eyes at the two inmates. "It's time to put the picture books away and get back to your rooms." She held her hand out to take the book from Harley, but she refused. "Quinzel." Clarke warned.

Harley stared back at Clarke, holding the hardback book in a firm grip. "Back to my room? Ha! You call that dark, cold, stale place a room? Cell, Clarkey. It's a prison cell."

"Hand over the book Quinzel." Clarke repeated, taking a slight step forward.

Jervis furrowed his brows in worry at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He knitted his fingers together, feeling them go clammy at the sight of his new reading companion test the temper of the guards. "Miss Qui - Harley, don't -"

Harley ignored Jervis' stuttering and continued to tare Clarke down. She didn't want this time to end, apart from the night of reunited passion with J, this was the first time since being incarcerated that she felt at ease - like she could truly relax. "And what if I don't? Whatcha gonna do? Hit me with your baton?"

"Don't tempt me." She spat. The other guard that had escort Tetch into the room now stepped forward, standing broadly next to Clarke. "We won't tell you again."

Just as Harley was about to retort with a sarcy comment, she closed her mouth in the realisation that if she provoked the two orderlies, this little weekly book club with Tetch would be cancelled - therefore foiling her plans of a smooth escape strategy. Harley rolled her eyes and growled, the same growl she had heard J do a thousand times before. "Hmph. Fine, take the damn book." She snarled, throwing the novel at Clarke's chest.

Tetch gasped at the violent act that Harley had unleashed upon the pages that they had just enjoyed together. His heart leapt into his mouth as he saw it crash into the guard's chest, crippling the exposed pages. Luckily Clarke caught it in time, just as it was about to make its descent to the ground. Jervis sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He muttered.

Harley was pulled to her feet by the other guard, who quickly restrained her in handcuffs. "Hey! Getcha hands offa me!" She shouted, pulling back from his grip.

"Easy crazy, I'm just doin' my job." He retorted calmly. "Now chill out before I get Bolton."

"I ain't scared of that jerk." Harley snapped, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Go get him, we could have a party."

"No, no, no my dear, please. Violence is not the answer. Can we not just deal with this calmly?" Jervis interrupted, trying to defuse the rising tension.

"I am calm. This is me being cool." She replied, holding her hands up in a mocking like manner.

Clarke strode forward, and took Harley by the arm. "Let's go." She guided Harley out while Jervis and the remaining guard followed. "You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood Quinzel. But one more incident and I'll have you locked in solitary for the remainder of your stay."

"No fair." Harley mumbled bitterly as she was dragged down the stale corridors.

...

Just across the hall the Joker was seated in a wooden chair, his ankles and wrists were chained as he waited for the arrival of his new Doctor. He was quite surprised it had taken the Arkham staff this long to assign him with a therapist, but he concluded that they probably wanted to get it right this time and not shove a naive, fresh young gazelle into the lion's cage like they did last time.

J whistled aloud taking in the familiar surroundings of the therapy room. The long rectangular table separated himself from the opposite chair, the chair that would soon be occupied by Doctor number 2.

The Joker's ears suddenly pricked up at the sound of the door handle being pressed down. It opened slowly allowing the outside noise to spill into the room. Light but determined footsteps penetrated the floor behind the Joker, getting louder and louder as they approached. J sat a grinned, remembering the day when little old Doctor Quinzel tried to sneak into the therapy room after being 10 minutes late for her first session with him. Her slender form wrapped up like candy in her white lab coat with the bold black glasses that had no business being perched on the edge of her nose.

He was suddenly interrupted of his thoughts by the sound of a throat being cleared. Joker flicked his eyes over to the source of the noise and rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not you." He groaned.

"I'm not thrilled about this either Mr Joker." Doctor Joan Leland replied. "I have enough on my plate without adding you to the list."

Joker gasped with wide eyes. "Joanie, that hurt...right in the chest."

Leland rolled her eyes. "I'm going to assume that I'm not going to get any cooperation from you during our sessions. Which is a shame because your muse seems to be heading in the right direction."

"Don't pretend you don't like me playing hard to get with you Joanie-kins" Joker cackled, watching Joan's face draw a flat line. "You love it."

"Let's get one thing straight Mr Joker." Joan snapped, pulling out the chair in front of her to take a seat. "I'm not in the mood for your games, nor will I ever be. I'll tell you the same thing I told Harleen, I'm here to assist with your recovery. Nothing more."

"It's Harley, not Harleen." Joker spat, correcting her deliberate mistake. "You can 'help' me all you want Joanie, but I'm not interested in your textbook advice. So if it's all the same, I'll go back to my cell."

"Oh no you won't Mr Joker, I've booked this time out of my busy schedule for our session. I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork and I've pushed it all aside for you. So you're going to sit here and pretend to listen whilst I try and help you." Joan snapped, lacing her fingers together over the table.

"There's only one thing you can do to help me." Joker said, leaning forward in his chair. He exposed his menacing grill, smiling dangerously.

"And what's that?" Leland asked.

"Check the canteen privileges list." He told her firmly, shifting against his restraints awaiting her response...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I told you Joker, I'm not in the mood for your games." Leland replied sharply.

"Oh, Joanie, you'll know when I'm playing games...and right now I'm not feeling so playful." Joker snarled in a whisper. He shifted in his seat allowing the wooden legs to scrape against the floor. His chains rattled against the surface.

"And why exactly should I check the privileges list? You're getting 3 meals a day like the rest of the patients in here. I don't know what dietary requirements you're accustomed to outside of these walls, but in here you'll be getting the basics." Joan explained, not bothering to take notes.

"As much as I could _murder_ for a Burger King right now, that's not what I want. What I want is for you to check the list. It's not about the food - it's about who's getting it...or who's not." J said, glaring at her intensely.

"I'm going to need more than that before you send me on a wild goosechase." She replied, tapping her ball point pen impatiently against the table.

Joker sighed heavily and craned his neck to the side. "A certain blonde that we're mutually acquainted with isn't getting fed. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but starvation isn't apart of any rehabilitation method I know of."

"What exactly are you accusing the staff of this facility of Mr Joker? Starvation tactics to make the patients more compliant with therapy?" Leland asked.

"Just look at it." J ordered. "Look at it and I might be willing to spare you a few sweet seconds of my time."

"Fine." Leland replied. "Fine, I'll run over the list. But if this is some ploy, some game to get closer to her, then I have to inform you Mr Joker - that is not going to happen. Harleen has made so much progress over the past few days and I will not jeopardise that, not for you, not for anyone." She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him across the table. "I don't know what kind of hold you have on her but it needs to stop. Whatever Purpose you have for her ends now. She had so much potential before she met you, such a bright future ahead of her and you crushed it."

"Who says I have a purpose for her?" Joker asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Why else would you keep her around?" Joan asked, gently opening up her notepad.

"She's fun. I enjoy fun." Joker shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fun?" Joan scoffed. "You think twisting a young, impressionable mind to help you escape is fun?"

"Obviously." Joker scowled. "Besides, she didn't help me escape. I took her, and I'd take her again."

"Why did you take her? She's served her purpose, the 'joke' of turing a mental health professional into a...well-"

"Fruitcake?" Joker giggled. "I wasn't planning on taking her with me, but she asked for it...dressing in those skirts, the dark tinted hosiery. How could I not? She was like an apple sitting on the highest branch, sunkissed, polished and ripe...ready for the taking."

"In all the records we have of you Mr Joker, urges of that kind were never detected. You've shown no interest in the pleasures of the.." She paused for a moment, trying not to vomit at her next words. "Pleasures of the flesh."

Joker threw his head back and laughed, smacking his hand repeatedly against the arms of the wooden chair, like an excited child. "Her mind Leland...I don't just enjoy her body. She's my number one fan! Although...you should see what it does to me when she pulls the hammer back on a Glock." He shivered, licking his ruby lips.

Joan twisted her face in disgust. "You find violence attractive?"

J suddenly let out a teasing breath, shaking his head from side to side. "Oopsy, times up Joanie! You're not getting another peep out of me until you do what I've asked." He snarled.

"We still have half an hour." Doctor Leland replied, glancing at the overhead clock which appeared to have a jittery second hand.

Joker laughed, tilting his head to the side and sucking on his metallic grill. "Your time might not be up, but mine is."

Joan released a frustrated breath looking over at him as he mocked her. She swiped her glasses of the end of her nose and threw them haphazardly on the table top.

"Ready to give up already Doc? I thought you were the créme de la créme of this dump?" He teased, flashing the dangerous smile that he was known for.

"I'm not giving up." She snapped unfazed by his threatening look.

Seeing no point in having the Joker taunt her for another half and hour, Leland called in the guards who quickly released him from the chair and took him out of the therapy room. His cackle could be heard through the halls as he was dragged through the twists and turns that the Arkham halls provided. The white washed walls burnt his eyes as his slippers shuffled against the marked vinyl flooring.

The Joker's head quickly snapped up at the sudden sound of familiar laughter, he smirked to himself knowing full well who the vocals belonged to.

"Shit." The guard pulling on J's left arm cursed, also recognising the childish giggles. Suddenly the door on the second door to the right burst open. Harley jumped out, laughing and pulling on the restraints that Clarke tried to tame her in. Her wild blonde hair swallowed her slender but curvy figure as she pulled on the cuffs, trying to taunt the female guard who was directing her.

The Joker slowly raised his head, allowing an equally slow smile to spread across his face as he saw his Harlequin cause a little havoc. She hadn't seen him yet, but he had definitely seen her, and the guards dragging him past knew it. Their grip on the Joker's arm increased as they drew closer. Both the men exchanged looks of concern as they registered the Joker's face.

J licked his lips at the sight of her. "That's my girl." He purred, loud enough for her to hear. Harley, who was still taunting Clarke, suddenly gasped, she turned her head slowly to see her green haired god standing only a few feet away. His eyes darkened in her direction, as his purrs vibrated against the hollow walls.

"Puddin'?" She squeaked in disbelief, but before she could say anything else, Clarke yanked on her chains violently.

"Not on my watch Quinzel." She snapped, trying to avoid the Joker's deadly gaze.

Harley didn't even feel her back collide with the wall as she continued to fixate her blue orbs against his foggy ones. He threw a quick wink as his own orderlies tried to pull him away. Harley smiled, knowing that he wanted to play. She threw her body at Clarke, knocking her off balance as she tried to get a better grip on Harley. While Clarke stumbled, Harley kicked out violently to the back beat of the Joker's rumbling laughter.

Joker followed closely behind, throwing his left elbow into the guard's chest, then throwing his right against the other orderly, causing them both to recoil and double over in pain.

Clutching her chest a wheezing repeatedly, Clarke reached for her radio. She pressed down on the output button and ghosted her mouth over the speaker. "Clarke, requesting back up on the joining strip from the East wing to the West. Over."

Ignoring the report, Harley broke free of Clarke's hold and rushed towards the Joker. He turned his body swiftly hearing her tiny footsteps pick up pace. After reclaiming his own cuffs he rapidly walked towards her, desperately wanting to meet her halfway.

"Pud!" Harley beamed, crashing her chest into his, she reached up and hooked her cuffed hands behind the back of his neck. The Joker purred, quickly sliding his hands over the top of her body and resting his restricted hands against the small of her back. His fingernails dragged down her loose Arkham jumpsuit as she sighed into his neck, leaving traces of hot breath against his skin.

"I've missed you." She whispered, trying to hold back rising tears.

"None of that." Joker snapped, nuzzling into her hair. "We don't have long so don't ruin it."

"We need to get out of her Puddin'." Harley continued, almost strangling him with her desperate grip.

"Soon." He murmured, drawing his face away from her. He looked down at her face, seeing her red puffy eyes leave dark, wet stains against his orange uniform. "What did I just say?" He growled.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. A deep noise erupted from the Joker's throat, a mixture between a frustrated snarl and a adoring purr. He backed her up against the cold, hard wall and pressed his lips against hers, feeling the slaty texture of her mouth stroking his. As Harley melted against him, he looked over towards Clarke who threw daggers in his direction.

"I repeat, requesting immediate backup to block Q12." Clarke repeated against her walkie. "We have the Joker and Harleen Quinzel in contact. Over."

The radio crackled against her uniform before she received a response. "Clarke, this is control. Armed back up is on it's way immediately. Bolton is on route. Out."

Upon hearing those words, the Joker pulled away from Harley and pressed his lips tenderly against her ear. "The big boys want to come and play." He kissed her skin, dragging his tongue across her flesh, sending hot shivers down her spine. "Are you ready?"

* * *

 **Sorrynotsorry for the cliffhanger...**

 **-M**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Harley deepened the embrace at his playful words. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching sent shivers across her skin as the Joker grabbed her throat with his large porcelain hand, kissing her more feverently than before. After stealing her breath, he pulled away and lowered his darken eyes onto hers. J grinned, flicking his tongue across his bottom lip, purring as he tasted her. The Joker released his hands from around Harley's waist and stepped back, noticing the twinkle in her eyes as they heard heavy boots thump against the ground.

"You two! Step away from each other and keep your hands where I can see them." One of the guards ordered, now coming into full view. He was accompanied by 4 other men, who appeared to be armed to the teeth and holding their weapons closely to their bodies.

The Joker turned, now facing them he shot the man a frightening smile. "Why?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. Not expecting the question, the guard who had warned them before clutched his weapon in a hard grip. "Because if you don't, I will be forced to use any means necessary to detain you both."

Harley released a light, bubbly giggle and stepped forward from behind the Joker. "Mmmm...Puddin' he's funny, will you let me play with him first?"

J turned to her and laughed. "Anything you want pumpkin'." He said pinching her cheek affectionately.

"Your threats won't work. You will separate and return to your cells without any resistance." The orderly repeated firmly.

"Oh we will, will we?" Joker snarled.

"Yes you will" Another voice added, walking through the now broken line of heavily armed guards. Bolton tensed his jaw, seeing the two clowns in contact. He threw daggers in Clarke's direction. "I'll deal with you later." He snapped, seeing her shrink under his gaze.

"Ooooh Bolty, it's been too long…" J teased. Stepping forward, he twitched his nose in the memory of their earlier altercation. "Did you want to resume our little play date?"

Harley raised her head up in confusion. And it was only then, that she saw tiny little dried blood spots clinging to the Joker's nose. Her eyes narrowed in anger immediately, without thinking, she stepped forward.

Bolton smirked as the realisation hit her. "Are you going to behave and return to your cell?" He asked her causally.

"I never behave." Harley replied shortly. She walked closer until she was almost a hairs width away from him. Despite her lacking height, she stood firmly glaring up with sharp eyes.

Joker stood back and watched his girl, who had so much moxie confront Bolton. "That's true." J chuckled, "She never behaves."

Lyle ignored Joker's comment and sneered at Harley, tensing his jaw. "You don't want to cross me crazy." He warned. "Now get back to your cell."

"No." Harley replied defiantly, folding her cuffed hands carefully.

"I won't ask you again." Bolton repeated. He briefly looked up the other guards that surrounded the area, giving them a gentle nod. The Joker snarled, registering the exchanged look immediately. Carefully, he stepped towards Harley, covering her back just incase one of the Guards decided to get brave.

"What ya' gonna do? Take away my privileges? Keep me locked up 24/7? Starve me?" Harley shouted scrunching up her nose. "You already do that, so what's new?!"

Before Harley could even take a breath, Bolton's hands shout out and pushed her up against the wall, causing her to crash into the Joker in the process. J growled, lunging at Lyle as he held Harley against the brick. The surrounding guards snapped into action, taking all four of them to restrain the Joker before he reached Bolton.

Despite the Joker's attempts to break away, they clamped his arms behind his back and pulled him away from the new head of security. Joker continued to spit and snarl like a rabid dog as Lyle pressed his hands into Harley's shoulders, making her spine grate against the cold, hard wall.

"Owie.." Harley groaned, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head. She looked up at the man holding her captive, with a slow lingering smile spreading across her face. She then pulled her lips back tightly, moving her tongue around her mouth. Bolton furrowed his brow in confusion at the sight. Suddenly she tilted her head back and released a hot ball of spit into the corner of his eye. He recoiled slightly, but never lost his grip on the now laughing blonde.

Still resisting the forces of 4 guards, the Joker grinned deliciously at the sight of Bolton wiping Harley's saliva off his face. "You'll pay for that you little slut." He growled, advancing on her again.

She giggled madly, crinkling up her eyes. "You can try."

Lyle locked his jaw up, allowing a noise to erupt from his throat and seep out from the tiny gaps in his lips. His eyes darkened, becoming hooded by his brows. Bolton pressed his left forearm across Harley's shoulders, keeping her locked in place while he raised his right hand. His palm trembled in pure anger as it aligned with the side of Harley's face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Joker interrupted, rolling his shoulders against the guards that still restrained him. He pushed forward, testing out their grip, which to his surprise wasn't as strong as previously thought.

Bolton briefly turned his head to glance at the Joker, who now seemed to be tensing his arms against the ever lacking grip of the orderlies. "You're in no position to be telling me what to do Joker."

J shrugged. Cracking his neck to the side, he released a deep breath. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Lyle was too busy focusing on Joker in his peripheral vision to notice Harley quickly and quietly snaking her arm up past her head. While all eyes were on the Joker, waiting for him to make his move, Harley jumped up, hooking the chain of her tightly cuffed hands around Bolton's thick neck. He jumped back immediately feeling the rough, cold metal gaze his skin before the pressure tightened. Harley threw her head back and laughed as she crossed her hands, pinching the disgusting rolls around Lyle's neck in the tiny catches of each chain.

"You little bitch!" He choked, turning his back sharply to try and throw her off. Bolton's hands found hers quickly, grabbing both of her wrists in his hand he squeezed tightly feeling her slender arms loosen in his crushingly painful grip.

Harley cried out. Raising her right knee she threw it into Bolton's chest, feeling the satisfying resistance when her knee cap collided with his rips. Lyle doubled over, dragging a still connected Harley with him, she shrieked.

The Joker was growing agitated by this point, straining against the guards like a wild animal that was once caged tasting sweet freedom once more. His shoulders thrust from side to side violently as he fixed his eyes on Harley. She'd managed to jump out of the way before Bolton landed on the ground, his back making a sharp slap against the vinyl flooring. With eager eyes, she looked over at the Joker and released a breathless giggle.

He grinned, pulling on the orderlies more vigorously now, he felt them give way. The man holding his right arm stumbled slightly, allowing the Joker a tiny window of opportunity to get away. He kicked back with his left foot, catching the guard on his right side. Now there were only two security guards left to deal with. One of them reached down for a taser, ready to administer an electric shock if necessary.

"Pud!" Harley gasped catching sight of it. He turned to the offending orderly and a wicked smile spread across his face. Joker reached down with his now free hand and grabbed the offending weapon.

"Naughty, naughty." He taunted wagging it in the air carelessly. Without hesitation he fired the shot, allowing two metal pins to attach itself into the guard's shoulder. His body shook violently as he fell to the ground, the whole act caused a giggle to wheeze out of the Joker's throat. "Who's next?" J asked, dropping the taser and clapping his hands together loudly. He looked over at Harley, who was still trapped in Bolton's grip, trying so desperately to wiggle out of her own chains.

"Get offa me!" Harley yelled, using all of the strength that her body possessed to get away.

"You're going to shut that useless mouth of yours and go back to your damn cell!" Bolton shouted, reaching out to pull her back as she started to worm away. He then turned to face Clarke, who was standing in the corner, completely dumbfound by the events unfolding before her eyes. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" He yelled, practically spitting at her.

Clarke stuttered for a moment, watching Harley thrash her body weight around trying to escape Lyle's grip and the rapidly advancing green haired madman who carried the devils look. She fumbled around for her radio and held down the output button. "C...Clarke, requesting immediate backup to block Q12. Guards down, I repeat Guards down, immediate backup requir-."

She barely got to finish her sentence before a large hand ripped the radio away from her grip and crushed it in his hand. The Joker smiled, looking down at her shaking form. "So you're Harley's babysitter? Calling the agency were we?" He growled, letting the fractured pieces of plastic crumble to the ground.

"Step back!" Clarke warned weakly, reaching for her taser. But the same hand that had destroyed her radio, grabbed her wrist and twisted it back, caused her to cry out. "Try it, I dare you." Joker spat. Clarke immediately dropped her arms to her side, curling back into her body in fear. "Pathetic." He muttered, pushing her roughly into the wall.

Joker turned his back and marched toward Harley, still tirelessly fighting against Bolton. J crept up behind the oversized guard and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He grinned, withdrawing his hand to land a harsh blow to Lyle's face.

He stumbled backwards at the force of the unexpected attack to his face, catching his left foot with his right, Bolton fell to the ground. Harley shrieked, feeling her own body hurtle towards the cold floor as Lyle kept a firm hold on her cuffs.

Harley gasped suddenly as a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around her waist, setting her gently on her feet. "I got you baby." Joker murmured, prizing her chains away from the semi-dazed lump of guard now on the ground.

"Mmmm...my hero." Harley whispered, leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips. He captured hers, feeling the salty mixture of her exhausted body and the slight metallic taste of now busted lip. "Now, let's get outta here." She muttered breathlessly.

* * *

 **Tried to make this chapter a tad longer for you guys! Thank you so much for the ongoing support! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **\- M x**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is for a very kind human called GummyBears343, who literally made my day with they review they wrote today! Thank you!**

 **Chapter 19**

"Wait." The Joker snapped, grasping onto Harley's wrist as she tried to break into a sprint. "We can't leave. Not yet."

Harley stopped in her tracks and twisted round to face him. "What? Why!?"

"Where will we go huh? You think we can just skip out of here hand in hand and everything will go back to the way it was? It's not that simple! If it was I would've broken out of here the first chance I got." J explained, increasing his grip around her arm so that she couldn't wiggle away.

"I don't care! I can't stay here J! You know what they're doing to me, you can't ask me to surrender to that." Harley spat angrily.

J growled, narrowing his eyes back at her. "Listen to me. We leave now, we'll get caught before we even reach the end of the corridor. They'll put us in solitary, and how do you expect me to get to you if you're on the other side of this dump." Joker barked.

"What are you talking about?" Harley asked. "You've broken out of here a million times! Hell, you walked straight out of the front door last time, when you took me!"

"I may not of planned the escape last time, but you _were_ the plan. I knew you had a bike sitting out the front, and I knew where the keys were...or at least I thought I did, until you came out holding them." He said. Despite being angry, he remembered that moment fondly. "We have no plan now, we don't have anything to fall back on."

"Then why did you - why did we start this fight just to roll on our backs and give up?!" She demanded angrily yanking her wrist away from him.

Joker sighed, turning his head to face the guards who had been rendered unconscious on the floor, and of course Clarke who still cowered in the corner. "Because I wanted to see you. You can't expect me to walk on by when you're around and not want to play with you?"

Harley allowed the tiniest smile to creep up onto her face. "But we can play in a bigger playground if we leave now."

"Harley…" He warned. "You need to be patient." Joker craned his neck back and caught a glimpse of Bolton laying on the floor groaning in discomfort. "You need to wait."

"For what? You don't know what it's like to be locked in that cell, with no food and no company, knowing that the only chance I'll get to see you again is if we break outta here. I've lasted this long, but I can't wait another day. This is our chance. Let's take it - let's go." Harley stepped forward again, gesturing J to follow. "Isn't it worth trying at least?"

Before the Joker could reply, the sound of heavy footsteps approaching broke his response. The armed back-up was on route and he had to make a decision now, to go with Harley and attempt an escape or stand his ground and keep her here. Condemning her back to her own personal hell while he tried to reach out to the outside world and plan a proper escape - a flawless plan with minimal consequences and above all fun.

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled from the other end of the corridor. Harley gasped with wide eyes as she saw 9, maybe 10 men make their way towards them both.

"Don't put me back in that cell Puddin'." Harley said to the Joker in a last, desperate plea to get him to come with her. The Joker growled, tensing his jaw and clamping his metallic grill together. His dark eyes moved to Harley before he grabbed ahold of her hand in a crushing grip and made a break for it. Discarding the slippers that he wore which only appeared to slow him down, he ran, dragging Harley closely behind. He didn't say a word, knowing that whatever attempt that they made to leave would only end badly and if it did, Harley could only have herself to blame. He did warn her after all.

"Hurry up!" He yelled over his shoulder back and the bouncing blonde who could not contain the bright smile on her face as they sprinted down the hall. The back-up guards were now fast approaching, their steps in sync as they approached quickly. Harley turned her head round to catch a glimpse of them, the image of the guards from earlier and Bolton clutching his chest on the floor were soon disappearing as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Left." Joker shouted, dragging her to the next turning on his left hand side. Harley skidded to a slower pace when she took the corner, being careful not to crash into the Joker. They ran fast, picking up the pace that they had lost on the corner. Suddenly a uniformed figure came charging out of one of the nearby doors, crashing into the Joker, he threw the green haired man harshly into the brick wall. Harley shrieked, being dragged to the side with them both. Joker wasted no time in getting back on his feet and throwing a powerful punch into the guard's jaw, sending him back into the wall over and over again. While the orderly was down, J straightened his posture and let out a heavy, breathless laugh. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you know what they say to do to a man when he's down?" He asked Harley, turning towards her with the smile that she fell in love with.

"Something' about kicking em'?" She replied, running her tongue over her lip.

"That sounds about accurate." Joker snarled, bring back his right foot to throw forward. After administering the first sharp kick the the guards stomach, J placed his hand on the wall for balance, driving his bare foot harder and harder into the man's gut.

Harley giggled, taking her index finger between her teeth. "Mmm...It gets me all hot and bothered seeing you punish people."

Joker suddenly stopped and shot her a devious smile. Smoothing back his hair, he whispered hotly. "But you like it better when I punish you."

She nodded, unable to deny his lingering words. But her thoughts were immediately broken by the unexpected sound of the close by double doors swinging open. Harley gasped as her eyes focused on 4 men bundling through, training their tasers on herself and her Puddin'.

"J…" Harley said, reaching out to tug on his sleeve as she turned to face him.

The Joker snarled at their sudden interruption. "Ah, Arkham's resident buzzkillers come to end the party. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a frozen packet of turkey dinosaurs at home with my name on it." Without waiting for a response he grabbed Harley by the arm and broke into a quick dart, dragging the still bouncing blonde behind.

"Keep up." He growled, almost angry that she had made him go against his better judgment. The white brick walls flew past them both as they ran and the surrounding doors only showing as blurs. Luckily J had taken the corridor which lead to the therapy rooms and not the inmates cells. That would of caused a riot and right now, they just needed a quick escape.

That was partly why the Joker didn't want to leave, he wanted their grand exit to be a performance, the stage was already set, they just needed the curtains to be drawn. But the type of production the Joker was planning on executing needed extras, and right now his backing cast were back at the hideout, waiting for Joker to send a message.

Whilst they were running, the Joker made a decision in that moment, knowing that what ever events may follow - they couldn't leave.

Harley couldn't contain her smile, this was it, it was finally going to happen! She was going to bust out of this place, order a big mac and snuggle up with her Puddin' back on the soft, four poster bed that her body craved so much. "I can't wait to get home!" She giggled.

Joker ignored her then suddenly dug his nails into her wrist painfully and pulled her roughly to the side. "In here." He whispered. Skidding to a halt, J ripped open a blacked out door and shoved Harley inside following quickly after and slamming the frame shut behind himself. Harley staggered backwards, crashing into the countless shelves and stacked items that lined the walls. She quickly caught her balance and stood upright, coming face to face with a furious Joker. His chest rose and fell in pure anger and his wild blue eyes darkened with every second that he started at her.

"Puddin' what are you doing? We need to keep going." Harley said, placing her right hand on his tense shoulder and she moved past him, gently taking the door knob in her left hand. "I don't think they've gone past yet, let's go."

"No Harley." Joker murmured, placing his hand over hers which grasped the door handle desperately.

"Puddin', please don't." She whispered, knowing what he was about to say. Harley then felt thick tears gather on her lash line. "Please…"

Joker sighed, taking both of her slender, now shaking hands in his own, he squeezed them gently. "I have my own little game plan for us to get outta here, but the timing isn't right Harls. You wanna go out with a bang don't you Doll?"

"The only bang I want is when the front door slams back on its frame when we get outta here. J please...please don't do this. You know I won't leave without you." She whimpered, almost begging him to reconsider. "No jokes this time, no gags. Let's just leave."

J's eyes widened as he suddenly released her hands and stepped backwards. "You better not mean that." He said angrily. "My Harley would never say that."

"Well she has!" Harley yelled angrily. After her outburst, she quickly covered her own mouth, in fear that she may have been heard from the nearby guards.

J's eyes softened slightly before approaching her again. He put his coarse, rage filled hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Don't you ever say anything like that to me again." He said, running his thumbs gently across her Arkham jumpsuit. "Okay?"

"Okay," Harley nodded, looking down at her feet, "sorry Daddy."

"Good girl." Joker then moved his hands, wrapping his arms around her small form and sweeping her into an embrace. He rested his chin against her forehead as she curled her hands around his waist, gripping onto the thin orange material. "I know it's hard, but you've got to be the tough little hell raiser I know you can be. Instead of running away like kids that have been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, we can get payback." Harley didn't say anything other than nod her head against his chest. "Days, that's all you have to wait Harley, days."

She peeled her face away from him and looked up into his eyes. "Do you promise?"

"Yes you impatient little brat." J chuckled, stroking back a piece of Harley's wild, untamable hair. "Jonny's on his way. It won't be long." He lied, trying to coax a smile back onto her face. "Now stop frowning, because you look ugly."

"Ugly?" Harley giggled, spreading her lips up into a grin.

"Yup." He smiled, moving both his thumbs down to the corners of her mouth he pulled them up, increasing her smile. "Better."

"So what now?" Harley muttered, still showing traces of disappointment on her face.

"Well...since we're here and you have a face like a wet weekend, why don't I turn that frown upside down?" Joker teased, stepping forward and trapping her against the wooden shelves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harley threw her head back against the wall, releasing a sound which appeared to be a mixture between a moan and a gasp as the Joker attacked her neck, kissing, sucking and biting the flesh that covered her quickening pulse.

"Tell me…" Joker murmured against her, swiping his tongue over her porcelain skin. "Tell me Harley…"

She shuddered, grasping his biceps tightly as he continued to kiss her. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me how much you love me. How you can't live without me. How far you'd go for me, and tell me… tell me what you'd do for me." He growled, letting his sharp metallic grill ravage every inch of her.

Harley's eyelids fluttered under his attention. She paused in her response, wondering why he was asking these questions. Surely he knew how far she'd go for him? What she would endure for the man she was so deeply and hopelessly in love with. So why did he need validation all of a sudden?

"Harley…" Joker snapped, biting down painfully on her sweet skin.

She moaned, only focusing on the pleasure instead of the pain. Harley arched her back against the wooden shelves as they dug into her shoulders. "I love you, adore you, worship you." She gasped, as he continued his delicious torment. "I'll do anything you want me to. I'd die for you if you asked, I'd hurt for you, live for you, kill for you… I want nothing more than to have you with me for the rest of my life, till the very last second."

Joker chuckled into her, pressing his tongue hard against the hollow of her throat, then dragging it up like a thirsty dog lapping at his first drink of water. "Only me?"

"It's only ever been you." Harley replied, clutching onto his jumpsuit sleeves as his warm, wet tongue travelled up her jawline.

"Good." He muttered, pulling away from her slowly. Joker brought both of his hands to her jaw, cradling her face in his large pale palms. "I never thought you'd last this long." He whispered, looking deeply into her eyes, stealing her staggered breath with just one look.

Harley furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Not here, now in Arkham… I mean with me. There are so many times, countless of times that you've nearly been killed. Nearly died. Who knew an ex psychiatrist would of come so far." Joker murmured, caressing his thumbs across her cheeks. "I look at you sometimes and wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Harley asked, running her hands down his arms and up his chest, feeling his strained muscles press against the thin material.

"How it will all end." He confessed, looking over her face with concentration, as if he were mapping it out in his mind. Joker raised his right hand and began to trace every feature that her face held with his finger. The curve of her lips, the subtle definition of her cheekbones, the tickle of her bare eyelashes and of course that cute, slightly upturned nose that always managed to get stuck into his business.

"With you." Harley managed to whisper, staring into his darkened orbs. "It began with you, so I want it to end with you.

"We don't always get what we want." The Joker shrugged, still keeping her trapped against the shelves.

"Why...why are you talking like this? You're scaring me Pud." She said, knitting her brows together tightly.

"The second we step out of that door, we won't see each other until we escape." He told her firmly. "I needed to hear you say it, I need to know that you still feel the same after everything that's happened - that you're still mine, my _property_."

"You know I am Puddin'... I'll never change how I feel about you." Harley assured him, placing her left hand against the side of his face. She smiled when she felt him lean into her touch. "So you don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not worried." J snapped, quickly dismissing her hand by smacking it away.

"Sure…" Harley giggled, raising her brow. "Just admit it." She teased.

"Admit what?" He growled, rolling his eyes slowly at her.

"That you like me. That you want me just as much as I want you." Harley muttered, cupping the side of his face for the second time. She ran her thumb over his white skin, feeling the bumps of old scars resist against her fingertips.

"What are you a child? For god's sake woman, we live together." Joker chuckled, unconsciously nuzzling against her palm.

"C'mon Pud, there's no one here and you've never actually told me how you feel…" She smiled, biting her lip. "Pretty please." Harley released her lip from her teeth and pulled it into a pout, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Stop it." He grolwed.

"Please…" Harley begged.

"No."

"Please…?"

"No!"

"Plea-"

"Fine! Fine! I like you! Jesus christ. It's a wonder with all the shit you put me through." Joker spat, rolling his neck to face away from her.

"Awh Puddin!" Harley squeaked, throwing her arms around him and tackling him into a hug. She pressed her entire body against his, in the fear that he could disappear at any moment. She sighed into his Arkham collar when she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her deeper into the embrace. "You're a daffy dame, you know that Harls?"

"Uh-huh.." She moaned, nestling her face into the crook of his neck. "I want to stay like this forever."

"In a dirty, mouldy cleaners closet?" Joker chuckled, squeezing her body even more.

"No, I wanna stay like this, wrapped around you - with you." She sighed.

"Well I wanted to be _in_ you, but then you had to spoil the fun by talking about feelings...such a turn off." J giggled, letting the noise erupts from deep within his throat. He trailed his right hand down her body, and gave her ass a slight smack.

"Hey!" Harley protested, raising her head to give him a scolding look. "Y'know, sometimes I feel more intimate with you like this, than when we're-"

"Fucking?" Joker interrupted.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Making love."

"Oh no, no, no. Not that word." J turned his head towards the door and grinned. "We're in here! Help me please, she's gone all clingy!" He joked, pretending to shout. "I'll turn myself in, comply to therapy, anything! Please!"

Harley gasped with wide eyes. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" J said, turning back with a deliciously evil smile spread across his face. He then leant backwards, removing his right hand from her body, he grasped the door handle and easily pressed his fingers down on it.

"No!" Harley snapped, "fine I won't talk about feelings and stuff anymore."

Joker grinned and slowly brought his hand back round to her body. He pushed forwards, letting her step backwards even further into the shelves. The grin that decorated his face never left as he closed the gap between them. "It would be better if you didn't talk at all." He whispered darkly.

Harley shuddered at his smouldering words. Suddenly his lips crashed onto hers, but not in the furious lust filled manor that she was used to with him. Instead this kiss was slow. As his tongue began probing at her plump red lips, she opened them with a gasp, allowing him access. Joker raised his left hand and slammed it wickedly into the wooden slat that Harley's head rested on. His hot mouth growled out incoherent words while his tongue pushed against hers, rolling around her mouth like he was exploring it for the first time.

Harley melted against him, clawing at his Arkham jumpsuit just to keep her body upright. Everything about this kiss felt different, the way his body trapped hers, the way his tongue took hers. It was almost too unbearable for her.

"I do, you know." He mumbled, barely loud enough for her to register.

"You do what?" Harley asked, feeling his metal grill tear at her swollen lip.

"Nothing." And with that reply he pulled her forward, only to slam her painfully hard against the wall for a second time. Her head spun with a dull ache, but it was soon subsided by the Joker as he crashed his mouth onto hers. This time he took her more urgently, trying to take her mind away from the half spoken statement that had slipped out accidently.

Harley's hands teased his collar, feeling her breath being stolen from straight out of her lungs. Her fingers crept to the nape of his neck, biting her nails into his beautifully porcelain skin. He growled in response, urging her to apply more pressure, and she did as she was told. Harley pressed her heaving chest against this while her fingers traveled up his hair, feeling the full thickness of his green mane.

"Mmm… I like it better without that gel you use." She murmured against his open mouth.

"Don't get used to it." He purred, running his right hand up her body. He paused when he reached the top zipper of her jumpsuit. J toyed with it for a moment, seeing how the dark room captured the subtle shine of the metal. He looked up into her baby blue eyes and then back down on the silver tab before slowly dragging it down, revealing her flawless body to his hungry eyes.

Before he could ravage the curvy blonde that stood under him, with swollen lips and laboured breath. Heavy footsteps were heard. "Sir, I think they're in here!" A deep voice interrupted from outside the door.

Joker quickly snapped his head round to see the handle being pulled down, followed by the click of the door frame, it opened slowly.

* * *

 **Sorry about this! I just really needed a fluffy Joker x Harley moment!**

 **\- M**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Get behind me." The Joker growled. Grabbing her wrist harshly, he dragged her back. Without taking his eyes off the door, he felt Harley's smooth, slim hands grip his biceps tightly.

"They wouldn't shoot us, would they Pud?" Harley asked, pressing her cheek against his arm.

Raising his lips he snarled, still fixating his cloudy blue orbs of he jittery door handle. "Just do as you're told and stay behind me." She nodded, feeling anger and uncertainty radiate through his skin.

The door creaked open slowly, the barrel of a gun sticking through the small gap before any guard could be seen. "Stand down or we will be forced to use any means necessary to make you do so." A voice spoke, still not showing his face fully.

The Joker laughed, reaching behind himself to push Harley further back into the wooden shelves. "Did you practice that line before coming in here?" J asked, mocking him.

The gun shook in unsteady hands. "Stand down or I will use force." As the door continued to swing open, Harley released her hands from around the Joker's arm and turned around to face the shelves, scouring the wooden slats for any weapon of defence. A breathless giggle left her lips when her eyes focused in on a rusty copper coloured spanner. Reaching out to grip it in her right hand, she tested the weight.

"Harley." The Joker growled, suddenly noticing the absence of her painful grip.

"I'm right beside you Puddin', like always." She smiled, raising herself up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Just remember the plan…" He muttered. "We don't want to leave prematurely without having some fun first."

"Whatever you want Pud." Harley smiled, despite still feeling a tinge of betrayal in her gut. The fact that he wanted to put this game that he'd mapped out in his mind before her, sent an uneasy feeling down her spine.

"Oh hurry up!" A familiar voice boomed from the other side of the door. Harley tightened her grip on the spanner immediately as her ears met the sound. Suddenly the door separating the Joker and Harley from the other guards, burst open.

Bolton strode into view, wearing a grin that Harley couldn't help but shudder at the sight of. "Like rats in a barrel." He said, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Now, now Bolty, what's with all the hostility? Anyone would think that we weren't friends!" Joker laughed, rolling his head back into his shoulders. "Is it because we embarrassed you in front of your friends?"

Bolton snarled and stepped through the now open doorway, blocking all possible light that tried so desperately to stream in. "You've both put 3 of my men in the infirmary."

"3? Is that all?" J then turned briefly to Harley and mouthed the number in astonishment. "We really aimed for 5, at least." He joked.

"This is what happens when crazies like you two are let off easy. This place isn't punishment for you, it's just an all expenses paid holiday." Lyle snapped, stepping closer.

"And I have to say...the staff here are really rude and the bed linen has some really questionable stains. Expect a bad review from me when I check out at the end of the week." Joker said with a deadly straight expression.

"You two ain't going anywhere... you won't even be able to walk after I'm done with you." He said, narrowing his eyes on the Joker, he then dipped his head to the side and caught side of Harley behind the Joker's back. He gritted his teeth dangerously, remembering how much of a grip she'd had on his neck earlier, a tiny little thing like herself nearly killed him.

"At least buy me dinner first." J laughed.

"You think you're funny don't ya? Well we'll see who's laughing after this." Lyle threatened, tensing his fist angrily.

The Joker paused for a moment, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "No need to get nasty Bolty. We'll come quietly, won't we Harls?" She nodded reluctantly behind the Joker, but the look in Bolton's eye made her skin crawl.

"You thought being separated from each other was bad last time? Well you're in for a rude awakening." Lyle said, reaching down towards the cuffs that were linked into his belt. " If there was any justice in this world you'd both be on you way to the electric chair."

Joker rolled his eyes. "Ah, the electric chair is old news. It's all about the injection now." He shrugged. "Besides, the world needs people like us, to make people like you feel good."

Bolton snarled. He marched towards the two clowns baring his teeth like a retired guard dog. "What the world needs, is scum like you gone. And if the law won't take you seriously, then it's up to men like me."

Harley couldn't help but giggle at his pathetic speech. "A man like you, who got taken down by a girl like me?"

The Joker joined in on her chorus of laughter, but it abruptly stopped when he saw a dark flash in Bolton's eyes. Within seconds Lyle lunged for Harley, all anger taking over his brutish form. "You little bitch!" He yelled, reaching out to grab her wrist. But the Joker was quicker, he counted Bolton's move and shoved Harley backwards into the shelves. She stumbled. Tripping over her own feet, Harley fell to the ground with a cry. She looked up to see the Joker with his back to her, his towering form asserting power over Bolton's.

"What were you going to do Bolty? Hit her? Oh! You were, weren't you?" J growled, rolling his shoulders back. Although Harley was stuck in the most awkward position on the floor with no room to move, she sighed at the sight of his strained back muscles ripple against the well fitted Arkham jumpsuit.

J stepped forward slightly, tensing and untensing his fists. "No one hurts her but me. Do you understand?"

"Oh I understand perfectly." Bolton smirked, stepping back away from the Joker. He held out the pair of cuffs that he had brandished earlier and opened them. "Let's go."

Not looking behind at Harley, J stepped forward and offered up his wrists. "Just be gentle, I'm still a bit sore from earlier." He giggled.

Lyle ignored his remark and drew his mouth into a tight line. Just as he was about to snapped the cuffs on the Joker's wrists, he stopped. The sound of sensible heels came clattering down the hallway on the other side of the door, they grew louder and louder and before anything could be said, a female voice protruded the silence.

"What on earth is going on?" Doctor Leland shrieked, pushing past the guards to get to the janitor's closet.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there. Some highly dangerous inmates of an unpredictable nature are potentially armed." Spoke one of them men, stepping in front of her to try and keep her back.

Joan rolled her eyes. "I've been working here since before you could walk. Let me through these are my patients."

"I can't do that Ma'am."

"Nonsense!" She snapped. Joan pushed through the crowd of armed guards, meeting little resistance from them.

Bolton twisted on his heel to come face to face with a rather angry looking doctor, her face held a frustrated blush and her brows were knitted together tightly. She looked up past the obnoxious security guard to see the Joker standing tall and stock above a small bonde figure huddled in the corner, who held a rusty spanner tightly as though her life depended on it. Leland took a deep breath before locking eyes with Lyle. "What on earth is going on here. I left my patient to be escorted back to his cell in your guards capable hands and the next thing I know, the alarms are going off and I'm informed by Ms Clarke that there was a security breach in block Q12."

"The incompetence of Ms Clarke caused this situation. The contact of Harleen Quinzel and The Joker was bound to cause chaos. This is why we kept them apart." Bolton explained.

"And is that why you also knocked Miss Quinzel off the privileges list, don't even deny it. I spoke to the canteen staff and Ms Clarke herself. Keeping her locked in her cell without food or even a shower. That's misconduct Mr Bolton and I will be filing an official complaint against you." Leland snapped, rounding on him.

Lyle narrowed his eyes at her. "They're very strong allegations Doctor Leland. Quinzel refused all privileges in protest of not seeing Mr Joker. She insisted that she wouldn't behave unless she saw him. We tried our best, but our resources don't stretch as far as to shove tube down her throat a feed her liquidised meals." He lied, feeling smug in the tale that he had just spun.

However Leland wasn't taken in for a second. "Is that so?" She asked. Joan then darted her eyes up to the Joker, his chest rising and falling with so much anger that she was sure that he was about to burst. He tipped his head to the side when he caught her attention.

"Harleen, is this true?" Leland asked, moving her gaze down to the cold, hard floor where Harley sat. She looked up at Joan with her big, wide blue eyes. It always intrigued her how Harleen could go from looking deadly to sweet and innocent within seconds, but she figured that's what the Joker found intriguing too.

"No Joan." Harley stuttered. Crawling forward she moved closer to the Joker and wrapped her arms around his leg. "He's lying."

"Right." Leland snapped, trying to face the guard again. "Mr Joker and I will escort Miss Quinzel back to her cell. You will not approach or go near either of them until this issue has been resolved. Do we understand each other?"

Before Lyle could reply, Joan turned on her heel and marched back through the door. The Joker smirked before sticking his tongue out at Bolton. "You made mummy mad." He teased. Leaning down to take Harley by the hand, he stood her upright. Clutching onto his hand tightly, Harley followed the Joker through the door, flinching as she brushed past Lyle.

Bolton watched as the Doctor and two clowns left, leaving his fists shaking in unleashed fury. This wasn't the end. He would make sure that the two crazies that he shown him up would face justice, even if it meant taking matters into his own hands.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the wait, it's been a stressful week but I've finally managed to whack this chapter out!**

 **To answer a few questions that have been asked...**

 **I'm not sure how many stories will be in the 'Impulse series' but I do plan on writing more.**

 **After this story is complete I will be concentrating on my other alternate universe story of The Joker and Harley which is called 'Love and Warfare'.**

 **This story will definitely be kept in line with the others and have 30 chapters! So fear not!**

 **Thank you all again so much or your love and support, it's really kept me on track especially this week! Love you all!**

 **\- M x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Now I don't care who started it, kicking up a fight isn't going to help your cause!" Joan snapped, fastening her pace as she strode through the corridor with the Joker and Harley trailing behind. "What were you thinking!? What did you expect to happen after hospitalizing 3 guards!?"

The Joker shrugged. "They shouldn't of kept her away from me."

"I told you I didn't want to hear it!" She shouted angrily.

J turned to look down at Harley who still clutched onto his hand tightly. She walked closely next to his body, leaning against him as they walked. "I think she's mad." He sniggered, squeezing her hand in his large ones.

Harley nodded weakly, not feeling the energy to give him much more than that. She couldn't help but wonder what might of happened if they'd left at the first opportunity. They might be home by now, curled up on the sofa eating scraps of noodles from the local chinese takeaway.

"They'll put you both in solitary for this, and they have every right to. You've only made things worse Joker." Joan added, reaching into her lab pocket to grab her keycard.

"Me!? Why is it always me? It takes two to tango Doc and Harley ain't as innocent as you all think." He replied, grinning. "She's my deadly little doll, aren't you baby?"

"Yes Puddin'." Harley said simply, focusing on Leland's steps as they carried on through the corridor.

"You might of been right about the lack of privileges Joker, but I don't have any proof that'll stick. It's Harleen's word against his." Joan explained, briefly looking over her shoulder at the two clowns. "They'll keep you apart permanently now and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Don't you worry bout a thing Joanie, I got it covered. Just make sure that my pet get's fed and watered whilst were separated, and I'll make sure that you don't get caught in the crossfire." The Joker offered, pulling his ruby lips into a stretching smile.

Leland suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and swiveled around on the balls of her feet to meet the Joker's teasing grin. "I might have gotten you out of that janitor's closet unharmed, but that doesn't mean that we're friends or that I will do any favours for you Joker. You need help, professional help and I will not let you, Harleen or Bolton get in the way of my job."

Joker raised his brow, almost mocking shock at her outburst. "Don't say I didn't offer."

Joan huffed out a short breath and turned back round, continuing on her journey towards Harley's cell. Soon enough they arrived outside of her cage. The place that she had grown all too familiar with over the past couple of weeks. "Here we are, now say goodbye because you won't be seeing each other for a long, long time." Joan said swiping her key across the pad.

Harley shook her head from side to side and pulled back away from the cell. "I can't…please don't make me Joan, you don't know what it's like."

Leland frowned and approached Harley slowly, being extra careful not to frighten her off. "Harleen calm down. You need to trust me when I say it's for the best. It won't be like last time, I'll make sure you get all of your entitlements."

She shook her head again in protest. "I don't wanna leave him."

Catching sight of the Joker's eyes, And frowned. "It's for the best." Before she could add anymore to the statement, J moved in front off Harley, blocking Joan's view.

"Listen to me baby. It won't belong till we see eachother again and you know Daddy wouldn't leave his little girl unless he had to okay? I won't be far, and it won't be long until we're bouncing on our own mattress." The Joker crouched down suddenly. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her forward.

"We could'a been at home right now if we'd left when we had that chance." Harley said, folding her arms angrily as she looked down at him. "Instead they're gonna rip you away from me again."

"Harley…" Joker growled. "We've discussed this. It isn't the right time." His grip tightened on her hips almost painfully with every passing word.

Ignoring his warning, she pouted. "No, it isn't the right time for you, but it is for me. I'm not scared of the guards, I'm not scared of the therapy and I'm not scared of the punishments. I'm scared of being apart from you." Harley told him with tears threatening her lower lash line. "We've been together every second of everyday since you saved me from this place the first time. I love you, but...you're letting me suffer all because of some joke."

"Don't you dare." J whispered angrily, trying not to make a scene in front of Doctor Leland. "I'm doing this for you."

"No, you're doing this for you." Harley snapped. "Just tell me one thing. Has it been a relief not having me around?"

The Joker paused for a moment, wondering what to say to the angry blonde glaring down at him. He wanted to tell her no, that it's been just a hellish for him as it has been for her. Because in truth it had. The hours he'd spent laying on his cot staring at the ceiling picturing her. The nights when he'd woken, missing the feeling of her limbs tangled in his, and the way her soft snoring lulled him into a state of calm. And it wasn't just her he missed, he missed the smell of hot brewing coffee bubbling away inside the espresso machine in the early hours of the morning, he missed the feeling of his silk shirts hanging off his back. Hell, he even missed Bud and Lou gnawing at his italian leather shoes.

"Well!?" She demanded angrily.

J stood suddenly, causing Harley to stumble backwards slightly. He grabbed her wrists discreetly, making sure that Joan didn't catch sight of his sudden movements. The Joker pulled her close and ghosted his lips over the shell of her ear. "Do I look relieved to you?"

It wasn't until that point that Harley raised her eyes to meet his. The beautiful blue orbs that made her heart quiver were now surrounded by little red veins, the sight of his tired, bloodshot eyes sent a sharp pain through her entire body. She'd been so wrapped up in her own problems, her own conflicts that she had neglected to see his. How he would feel being locked up here again, after avoiding it for so long.

"Well!?" He growled in the same tone that she had taken with him earlier.

"I'm sorry." She whispered slowly. Feeling his hands go slack around her wrists, she brought her arms up and threw them around his neck, tackling him into a bone crushing embrace. Burying her face into his neck, she inhaled deeply. "I didn't mean to...I know this isn't easy for you either." Harley muttered against his porcelain skin.

Joker nodded, finally wrapping his arms around her waist in response to her suffocating hug. He sighed, gently running his thumb up and down the small of her back. "Now grow up and get your perfectly formed ass back in that cell." J moved his right hand down lower and gave her a hard smack, hard enough to probably leave a bruise.

Harley giggled. She moved her left hand up to the side of his face and gently caressed the shallow cars that lay scattered around his skin. "When you think the time is right, I'll be waiting' right here or you Pud."

"Good." He growled, ending in a purr. "Now don't let me tell you again, get back in that cell."

Harley nodded sweetly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she skipped off towards Joan. "Okay, I'm ready now." She smiled. "Thank you for being so nice to me Joan, I knew I could count on you to understand."

Doctor Leland nodded her head politely. "That's quite alright Harleen, but please don't mistake my kindness for acceptance of your relationship with the Joker. He's a dangerous, manipulative, murder."

"Yeah he is..." Harley sighed adoringly as she glanced back to look at J. "And so much more."

Joan sighed and rolled her eyes dismissively. "Your dinner will be coming through shortly. I don't want you in the canteen after what's just happened. But I promise you Harleen, you will be given your full privileges back. This place is to help you, not to make you suffer."

"That's debatable." Joker interrupted suddenly. "Now can we wrap this up, I got a plate of over boiled rice with my name on it."

Harley giggled, turning to Joan before slipping into her cell. "You better take him to get some food, he gets really grumpy on an empty stomach...more grumpy than usual."

"I am still here." J growled, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

She giggled again before blowing him a kiss as the door slowly slid to a close. Leland hovered her keycard over the pad until the green light switched to red. Joan turned on her heel and gave the Joker a hard look. "Come with me Mr Joker, I have an incident report to fill out and you have some explaining to do."

The Joker's eyes suddenly widened at her words. "Actually Doc...I'm pretty tired, not hungry at all now, I might just head to bed so…" As J spoke, he slowly took backward steps, in an attempt to get away from her.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Leland snapped, beckoning him forward.

Meanwhile Harley watched from inside her cell, laughing at J's petrified face. "Bye, bye Pud, have fun." She sniggered, waving her hand.

As the Joker walked forward reluctantly, dragging his feet on the ground, he shot Harley a deep scowl. "Shut up." But his words didn't stop Harley's giggle from radiating across the walls as the Joker followed Doctor Leland through the corridor, towards the pending doom of soul destroying paperwork.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, I know some of you have been wondering when the next update would be arriving. I've just been super busy so please forgive me! It's not easy squeezing in time to write around life - as most of you probably know!**

 **\- M x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Sit down." Doctor Joan Leaned ordered as she stood to the side, holding her office door open for the Joker to step through.

Shooting her a sideways grin, he obeyed. "Oh, so forceful! I have to say Doc, I'm not used to being ordered about...not unless it's Harley's birthday. A guy could really get used to this." Joker giggled, taking a seat in the chair that he had only just left an hour ago.

Slamming the door shut behind herself, Joan walked round to the front of her desk. Pulling out her own chair, a deep sigh escaped her throat. "I wouldn't be as unprofessional to assume that we had made any progress during our previous session today, but I was under the impression that after our chat, you were going to calm down. At least until I had gotten to the bottom of Harleen's residential care."

"Blah, blah, blah, Joanie." J said, clapping his four fingers and thumb together with his right hand. "All you Doctor's do is talk, talk, talk. Nothing ever happens, so can you blame me for getting the itch to punch that son of a bi-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Leland snapped, raising her hand to silence him before he could finish his sentence. "You sent 3 Arkham guards into the infirmary. How am I supposed to make your stay here comfortable if you do something like that? I shouldn't even be talking to you, you should be in solitary confinement right now."

"But I'm not, am I Joanie...I'm here, no cuffs and no guards. Despite all your talk, you know my violence isn't random. I have reasons for everything I do, and so do you. So there's a reason I'm here and it ain't for the paperwork." Joker said firmly, not taking his sharp blue eyes away from her.

"You're here because, with what little chance there is, I want to make you realize the affect your having on that poor woman." Joan replied shortly. "And before you even start, I know she's done some god awful things that have resulted in her stay here, but without you, she could make a full recovery."

"She is cured. Her old lifestyle was madness, now she's just free." Joker grinned. "Look Joan, I'm sick and tired with all this chat on how I'm a bad influence. Whatever you say isn't going to change how I feel and it ain't gonna change how she feels either. So just save some oxygen for when you report Bolton to the big bosses with balls would ya'?"

Leland cocked her head to one side and slowly slid open her notebook at his words. "And how do you feel? Why won't you leave her and get on with the rest of your life?"

"I'm trying to! But with Bat-brain locking me up, it's kinda hard." Joker pouted angrily. "Besides, why would I leave her? She does my laundry, cleans up after me and she cooks, not very well I might add, but no one burns turkey dinosaurs quite like Harley."

"Are you telling me the reason why you won't leave her is because she's the perfect little housewife?" Joan asked, scratching her exhausted ballpoint pen onto black lined paper.

"No, aren't you listening? The dumb blonde can't cook!" J barked, craning his neck to the side. "What you and Bat-freak don't understand is that she's safer with me." Joker leant forward slightly and ran his tongue over his silver teeth, revealing them in a sinister grin. "Harley can't leave. She's mine. If she ever tried, I'd have to kill her. She represents me now, and despite my best efforts, she knows me better than anyone. I couldn't have her running around with all that knowledge bottled up in the empty void that is her head." He explained. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed in his chair. "She's read the terms and conditions, she's ticked the box and she knows the consequences."

Leland paused in her scribbles as she absorbed the Joker's words. Much to her confusion and fascination, there was something quite heartfelt about the way he had opened himself up to Harley, so much so that she would never be able to leave him without her life being put on the line. "So you're both sealed by a binding contract?" Joan asked.

The Joker nodded without hesitation. "Forever."

"Is this you telling me, on record that you want to be with Harleen Quinzel for the rest of your life?" Joan pressed, tapping the ink ball of her pen against the neglected paper.

"I didn't say anything of the kind! Don't you PHD nerds ever listen!?" The Joker yelled. He shot to his feet, allowing the chair he was sitting on to fall back to the ground with a clatter. Joan looked up at him, with wide eyes as his own darkened. "I don't want to talk about this or her anymore. I'm growing real impatient with these nagging questions about my association with Harley. She's my property. End of conversation. What ever happened to the good old days when you quacks tried to search my soul for some tragic, emotional childhood trauma. I've got some new material that I haven't tried out yet."

Not wanting to push him as his temper flicked from calm to angry as quick as a light switch, Joan nodded her head gently, acknowledging the fact that their sessions to far had been about Harleen instead of the patient sitting right in front of her. "I understand your frustration Mr Joker and I apologize for the interference of another patient's well being corrupting your own sessions. I will of course keep any information about Harleen Quinzel to myself, and not contaminate your right to speak freely in the limited time we have to evaluate your current situation."

Furrowing his naked brow, the Joker slowly lowered his right hand to pick up the chair that had flown to the ground in his abrupt fit of rage. Propping it back to its normal upright position, J took his seat once more. "I'm glad we're on the same page Doc. I don't question our relationship, so you shouldn't either." He said firmly, leaning back into the plastic chair. "Now that's all cleared up...do you want to hear about the time when my dear old dad took me to the circus or the ice show?"

Harley hummed an unfamiliar tune as she laid across her cot vertically, allowing her head to fall over the side and her blonde hair to tickle the surface of the floor. After seeing the Joker, she felt a familar warmth consume her again, completely abolishing the cold, stale feeling that had been growing across her chest. Despite the fact that she was still in Arkham and that the Joker had prevented a well improvised escape, she knew that things weren't going to be the same. Not after she and her Puddin' had shown Bolton the consequences of messing with them both. Joan seemed to be quite sympathetic to their situation, and this gave Harley hope that her stay here, for however long or short it may be, was going to be a comfortable one.

Pausing in the tune her throat created, Harley drummed her fingers across her chest and closed her eyes. She could practically feel the Joker's breath across her skin if she imagined it hard enough. After all this time running around with him, he still made her weak at the knees like a hormonal teenager. A sharp giggle left her mouth as she know pictured him hunched over Leland desk, delivering a very dramatic description of how the fight went down, whilst Joan tried to separate the fictional account from the real one.

Suddenly, breaking her train of thought, she heard a pair of footsteps echo their way down the hall. Harley flipped over onto her stomach and smiled brightly. Her heart swelled in the hope that it was her Puddin', coming back to see her. She could just imagine him now, slicking back his green toned hair as he strolled towards her cell, with one sole intention to see her, to be with her.

But as the sound of footwear hitting the hard vinyl flooring grew closer, her smile dropped slowly. There was something off about the cadence, the footsteps seemed rushed, determined, heavy. There was no was that the Joker had suddenly acquired himself a pair of combat boots, and even if he did. He would never rush, he would invite the trouble of striding through the halls, earning looks of evy or fear of whomever he passed. It was part of his preformance.

"Hello? Who's there?" Harley called, rising up to sit on her knees. "Puddin'?...Tetchy? Joan, is that you?" She asked again, making hopeful guesses of who her mystery intruder could be. Upon receiving no answer, Harley backed herself against the wall, giving herself enough room to pounce if she needed to. "Look, I don't who you are, but I swear if you d-"

"Quinzel." A gruff, distasteful voice spoke when the footsteps finally stopped.

"Bolton." Harley sneered, as a leather gloved hand came into veiw from around the front of her cell. "How's the neck? I suppose the rolls kinda protected it though right?"

Lyle ground his teeth together at her remark as he slowly came into view. "You think you're all that don't you Quinzel. But break you down, little by little and you're nothing but a little girl trapped in a cage." He replied sharply. "Without that sick green haired bastard, you're nothing."

As soon as those words hit Harley's ear, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you say?"

Bolton chuckled, pushing his chin against his chest. "I said you're nothing, you pathetic, homicidal slut."

"Call me what you want, but don't you ever say shit about my Joker." Harley growled, baring her teeth like a bloodthirsty dog. "So if you're brave enough, why don't you come in here and say that again?"

Lyle stepped forward and slowly unclipped his ID security card. Harley couldn't help but giggle when she caught sight of the tiny little photograph of his oversized head attached. His face instantly reminded her of the time the Joker stuck a pool cue up one of his henchmen's backside when they tried to swindle him on a bet.

He ignored her childish laughter and swiped his key against the electric lock. Once the little LED light switched from red to green, he looked up at her and smirked.

Her giggles soon stopped at the sinister look in his eye, and as he pulled the door back and stepped in, Harley snapped her teeth together, challenging him to make a move. "C'mon then, you wanna play? We'll play."

* * *

I'M BACK! Thank you all for being so patient! And for those who weren't so kind, I'm afraid to say that I'm not a writing slave and this doesn't pay the bills, my job does.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I should be back into the full swing of things soon! Thank you all so much once again for your incredible love and support, your little messages to me on Tumblr and on PM really cheered me up! You're all amazing people and I adore you!

\- M x


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Harley stood with her back against the wall, her chest heaving in anticipation as she waited for Bolton to make the first move. She grinned as she looked over at him, he was standing guard on the inside of her cell door, beads of sweat covered his brow already and they hadn't even started to tango yet.

"C'mon Bolty, I've seen corpses with more life in them than you." Harley giggled, raising her brows in torment.

Lyle snorted angrily, flaring his nostrils. "You think you're funny don't you? You and the Joker think you've got this whole world figured out." He snarled.

"No we don't actually, but we're figuring it out together and stopping anyone that gets in our way, and from where I'm standing Bolty, it don't look so good for you." She teased, clapping her hands together.

Without another moment's hesitation, Bolton rushed towards her, extending his arms out to make a grab for her. But Harley dodged his moves within seconds, ducking under and slipping around his body. Bolton was now against the wall, their positions changed within a few moves.

Harley broke out into a fake yawn and patted her mouth. "Oh, c'mon. I'm getting bored real quick."

Lyle snapped his head round and bared his crooked, slightly yellow stained teeth at her, the sweat on his brow now running down his temples. "You can't dodge me forever."

Harley smirked. "I actually probably could." She raised her right arm and made a beckoning motion with her hand. Bolton clenched his fists at her, tensing so hard that his knuckles turned white under the strain. He went for her again within moments, but this time, instead of lunging for her, he stepped out suddenly and threw his fist in her direction. Luckily Harley's reflexes sprung into action and she managed to avoid his attempts for a second time, but when he repeated the move, he caught her shoulder, knocking her off balance.

Harley hit the floor with a groan, but quickly recovered by bouncing back to her knees and swinging her right leg round to make contact with his ankles. Bolton stumbled under the force and not before long, he was on his back, squinting through the pain of landing on his tail bone.

Harley giggled. Raising to her feet, she stood over him. Bolton was stuck on his back like an overturned turtle whilst Harley stood proudly above. She raised her right leg again, but this time she placed it on his protruding stomach, mocking him in her victory. "Ah, you look beat Bolts. Why don't you go see the nurse for a wolly-pop?" Harley pouted.

But her triumph was soon short lived when she felt a large boneless hand grab her ankle and pull her down to the floor, a shriek left her lips as she fell.

She crashed to the ground with such a force that her head bounced against the floor. "Owie." She groaned, opening her eyes slowly to see a large shadow lean over her. Harley squinted, and as she did, her vision cleared. Above her stood Lyle, holding the only weapon he'd walked in with, the weapon she'd forgotten about. A taser.

...

Jervis Tetch walked down the halls freely, cradling an old worn copy of 'Alice in Wonderland' in his hands. He sighed, inhaling the smell of crumpled pages and the scuffed cover that never tainted the quality of the words held inside.

He hummed to himself, feeling a newfound skip in his step after sharing a reading session with Harley, and just attending afternoon tea that was always set up during the late afternoon. The tea consisting of a luke-warm plastic cup and the two biscuits, the kind you would only find in a hotel. But never the less, he enjoyed the calming ritual which sent his mind into a state of peace.

The only other person Jervis was able to express his love of literature to was Doctor Leland, so having another soul appreciate the works of these classic authors gave Tetch something to look forward too. Despite the altercation that Harley had had with the guards, he was confident that these little one to one sessions could do them both the world of good.

As Jervis continued the walk to his cell, he suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Finally pushing open the double doors which lead to corridor block that he inhabited, he heard a low grunt. Tetch turned his nose up, hoping to god that it wasn't an encore performance of the Joker's visit the other night, that he politely didn't mention to Harley in fear of embarrassing her.

He tiptoed down the hall carefully, trying to slip by unnoticed, for he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Joker if he had interrupted their passionate reunion. But as he grew closer to his cell, he heard a whimper, followed by a short cry of pain.

"The Joker will kill you for this."

Noticing that it was Harley's voice, trying to produce the sentence, and that she was talking about the Joker instead of to him, Jervis poked his head round the side of her cell, curious as to what was going on. And when he did, the beloved book he was holding tightly in his grasp dropped to the floor, the loose pages falling out as they scattered to the ground.

Harley lay on the floor, completely motionless besides the tears that slowly ran down the side of her face. Two metal pins were attached to her chest, clearly the equipment that was causing her so much pain. Leading up from the metal clips, two separate wires traveled up to the device which was held in the grip of Lyle Bolton. He was so caught up in the sight of having power over Gotham's most talked about villainess, that he didn't even notice Jervis witnessing the evil grin that spread across his lips as he pressed the button one more time.

Harley's back arched as the power of what felt like unlimited bolts shot across her chest, causing her whole body to shake and quiver against the assault. Her mouth opened to scream, shout, cry, but no noise came out. Her throat was dry and hoarse from all the other times before. She pinched her eyes shut as her fingernails desperately clawed at the ground beneath, desperate to hold onto something, to feel something other than the volts ripping apart every inch of her body.

"Oh my goodness." Jervis gasped, taking staggered steps backwards away from the scene. He knew Bolton was ruthless, but seeing him inflict such pain on a woman that had quickly grown into a close friend, sent him into panic.

Thinking quickly, Tetch turned on his heel and caught sight of a small red box mounted on the wall, with words that read. 'Break glass' and without hesitation, that's exactly what Jervis did, pulled up his sleeve to protect his elbow then drove it into the marker, spitting the glass and triggering the alarm.

Within moments, a piercing sound echoed through every inch of the Asylum, and not long after the alarm had sounded, so had the inmates. The sound of voices shouting, chanting and screaming vibrated across the building. Usually in a situation like this Jervis would've found a safe place to hide, or complied with the fire safety regulations of evacuation, but the only thing he cared about in this moment was seeing Lyle Bolton leave Harley's cell. And quickly his silent prayer was answered.

Upon hearing the sound of the fire alarm, Bolton knelt down and ripped the two metal clips away from Harley's chest in haste. Making sure that electrical current was disarmed before he touched it. Rolling up the device and slipping it in his pocket to leave no evidence of the assault behind, Bolton stood sharply. He looked down at the Joker's girlfriend and smirked. She was nothing now, reduced to a quivering mess as saliva pooled around the corners of her mouth.

He chuckled to himself, wondering if his own version of electroshock therapy might of done the trick of curing her. But he couldn't stay to find out. During emergency evacuations such as these, Lyle would be at the front, organizing the guards and Arkham staff to safely make arrangements for the other inmates.

"See you around Barbie." He sneered down at her before unlocking her cell door and slipping off into the corridor, leaving her alone drenched in sweat and two distinctive burns across her once flawless skin.

...

Across the hall, with the siren playing in tune to the Joker's laughter, Joan quickly locked down her computer and the surrounding filing cabinets.

"Oh calm down Joanie, I'm sure it's just a drill. But if not, do you have any marshmallows?" J teased, rocking back and forth on the chair.

Joan glared at him, whilst still trying to find her keys. "You know, the last time someone did that in my office, they fell backwards and-"

"Cracked their head open? Sorry Miss, I've heard that one before in another classroom." Joker giggled, tipping back further.

"Look Joker, the guards don't know about our spontaneous session, so I must ask you to remain quiet and comply with the fire regulations. We have to wait for the orderlies to come and confirm if the alarm is fake or not, so in the meantime, I would appreciate it if you just remained in your seat until that happens." Joan explained, giving him a firm look.

Joker smiled and set all four legs of his chair back on the ground, he held his hands up in defense and chuckled. "You have my word, Doc."

"Well I do hope in these circumstances that your word counts for something." She replied, taking a seat opposite him again.

"Of course they do! You know me Joan, I don't fib." He smiled.

"The fact that I do know you, doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

But thankfully Joan didn't have to wait long to find out because within moments, there was a rapid pounding on her office door. "Come in!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The door to Doctor Leland's office opened abruptly, and on the other side stood a quivering Jervis Tetch. His eyes were wide with fear as his bottom lip shook with voiceless words. Joker snapped his head round and smirked when he saw the small man shaking in the doorway, obviously thinking that the fear struck across his face was because of him, but little did he know that that wasn't the reason.

"Mr Tetch, what are you doing wandering the corridors with the fire alarm sounding off?" Joan asked, standing from her seat to approach him.

"Awh look at the poor nerd. What happened? Did you see a girl over 12?" Joker laughed, swinging around so he faced the door fully.

Leland snapped round and glared at the joker. "Be quiet!" She then turned back to face Jervis. "I know these alarms can be quite frightening, but coming directly to my office is not regulation Jervis, you know that."

Tetch stuttered, crunching the fabric of his Arkham overalls in his hands. "I...I...I saw...something's happened...I had to set off the alarm."

Joan furrowed her brow in confusion. "You set off the fire alarm? Why would you do that Jervis, that's not like you?" She asked. Noticing his flustered response, she ushered him inside her office and offered him a seat.

"Oh Doc, I'm not so keen on the book worm joining us… Harley joining us though...that could be hot." J teased, trying to make the situation as comfortable as possible.

Tetch's eyes widened at the mention of Harley's name. "Yes...yes...Harley, she's not...that's why I had to set off the alarm you see...to help, to get him away."

"Jervis you're not making any sense. Calm down and tell me what's going on." Leland urged, but before she could persuade him any further, the Joker interrupted.

"What did you say?" He growled, rising to his feet. When he didn't receive an immediate answer, the Joker walked towards him, baring his teeth. "Don't make me repeat myself nerd."

"Joker Calm down, you're not helping." Interrupted Joan who now stood between them both.

J ignored her warning and stepped closer. "You've got 30 seconds to spit it out freak, before I make sure you never read again."

Tetch's lip wobbled as the Joker's eyes darkened in anger. "Mr Bolton had a taser, I saw him...in Harley's cell...I had to sound off the alarm before he hurt her again...she couldn't take anymore."

J lunged forward. Pushing Joan out of the way, he grabbed Jervis by the collar of his overalls and pressed him up against the wall, a snarl left the Joker's lips and he held him up further, his feet barely touching the ground. "What do you mean again!?" He barked. "Where is she!?"

"She's in her cell. I didn't want to leave...but I thought Doctor Leland could help!" Jervis whimpered, under the assault of the Joker.

J snapped round to Joan, still holding Tetch up by his collar. "Give me your damn key card!" He yelled.

Joan shook her head defiantly. "You put Mr Tetch down this instant! He's done nothing wrong and he certainly doesn't deserve to be on the receiving end of your violent outburst."

Joker snarled. Not taking his eyes off Leland, he released his hands from Jervis' jumpsuit and let him fall to the ground. "Key card." He repeated. "Either you give it to me now, or I take it from you. Your choice Doc."

"We go together. She's my patient and my friend." Joan said, not showing an ounce of fear over the Joker's darkening expression. To her surprise he nodded once, quietly agreeing to her compromise. She turned to Jervis and helped him to his feet. Holding onto his shaking hands, Joan helped him onto the chair and straighten out his Arkham coveralls. "Are you okay Jervis?"

He blinked up at her and nodded. "Fine, fine."

"Who cares, let's go!" Joker growled as he stood impatiently by the office door.

Ignoring him, Joan continued to speak. "Just stay here, I've got a packet of biscuits in the top left draw, have some and calm down. We don't want to undo all the hard work we've achieved together do we Jervis?"

"No, no we don't Doctor Leland." Tetch replied, almost instantly.

"Good, now, I'll be back soon." She told him before standing to her feet and joining Joker by the door. Before Doctor Leland could change her mind about roaming the un-monitored halls with an uncuffed Joker, she was being pulled out of her office by her forearm and dragged down the corridor.

"Don't waste anymore of my time playing Nanny to some fruitloop Doc, or I may just show you my angry side." He barked, increasing his grip on her arm.

"Without him, Harley would still be under the hand of Lyle Bolton, so when we get back. You're going to apologise." She demanded, catching the double doors as the Joker let them swing back in her face.

"Over my dead body, or yours if you carry on. Now hurry up!" He barked, stepping up his pace. As they reached the last set of double doors towards Harley's cell. Joker took a deep breath before pushing open the doors with both hands. He'd seen Harley hurt before, he'd seen her bleed, cry and howl in agony, but somehow his time was different. She hadn't been hurt because of some crossfire in a business deal, or caught in a chase with Batman. This was someone who had gone out of their way to hurt her, in their own pursuit of justice. As if starving her and denying her basic human privileges wasn't enough. His stomach twisted at the thought of what state she would be in when he turned the corner, when he came face to face with the glass keeping her from him.

When the Joker finally slowed to a stop outside her cell, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Move aside, let me asses her first. She might be disorientated and your presence might confuse her."

J snapped his head round and growled harshly, shaking off Leland's hand. "I'm the only face she'd want to see."

Joan frowned, disagreeing with him but not wanting to aggravate his already burning rage. She reached around her neck and pulled out the Arkham staff stamped lanyard. She stepped forward to the cell door and a gasp left her lips when she cast her eyes downwards and saw the woman lying on the floor.

"What is it!?" Joker roared, stepping forward instantly. His eyes snapped down to the small blonde curled up on the floor. Her back faced both the Joker and Joan as her body shook subtly to the beat of her shallow breaths.

Without missing a beat, the Joker snatched the key card from Joan's grip and swiped it through the slot, he'd never been more thankful for the little red light on the keypad turning green. J pushed Leland aside violently and charged inside the cell. "Harley!?" He yelled, dropping to his knees behind her. He reached forward and pulled her body back, allowing her to softly roll towards him.

"Harley it's me," he continued, taking in the sight of her exhausted body as he gathered her up in his arms. A sharp growl left his lips when he saw two burnt marks on her Arkham jumpsuit blistered against the fabric, along with the dried tears and saliva stuck to her face. Joker brought his hand up gently and caressed her face, feeling the coldness underneath his fingertips. "Why didn't you fight?" He asked angrily. "You're my girl, you're supposed to fight."

Harley whimpered under his touch and furious tone, she slowly opened her eyes to see the Joker's wild blue eyes staring into hers as he clutched at her face desperately. "Puddin'?" Harley whispered, raising her own hands to cradle his face, but before she could, J snatched them away and crushed his lips onto hers instantly. It wasn't a vicious kiss or even one filled with lust. It was relief, relief that despite everything that she'd been through, she still opened her eyes and looked up to him with adoration and love.

Joan stood in the doorway of the cell absolutely speechless. The Joker on his knees, holding a fragile Harley in his arms as he sighed into a quiet kiss. Forgetting the world around them both.

"Any bones broken?" The Joker asked, finally pulling away.

Harley shook her head weakly with a small smile. "I had him, right under my foot. I just didn't see the taser." She mumbled quietly.

"Got a headache?" He asked again, ignoring her half voiced words.

Harley nodded. "Worse than that hangover I had after we broke into that brewery."

Joker chuckled, squeezing her body tightly. "Must be one hell of a head pound." His laughter soon stopped as his eyes drifted down towards her chest. "I'll fucking kill him for this."

"No Puddin'." Harley said, raising her hands once more in an attempted to touch the face that she utterly adored. "We'll kill him for this."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The Joker walked down the still abandoned halls carrying Harley in his arms, the sound of the still pounding fire alarm becoming his beat for every step, that was until Doctor Joan Leland caught up with him, interrupting his thoughts of blind murder and rage.

"Joker, where are you going?" Leland asked firmly, having to jog next to him to keep up with his long strides.

"Infirmary. She needs to sleep." J nodded, casting his eyes down to the blonde curled up in his arms. "Then Bolty and I are going to have a little chit-chat about the consequences of trying to break my property. Then after that, I'm coming back for Harley, then we're checking out Doc, and I have to say, you won't be getting a very good review on TripAdvisor."

Joan frowned. "I can't let you do that Joker, you both need to complete therapy and I cannot stand by and let you leave." She stated.

J turned his head to face her briefly. "You gonna stop me? The only thing you've got that remotely frightens me is your commitment to the job." Noticing her confused look, he stopped dead in his tracks. "See any guards Joanie? They're all running around after the softies who can't handle the social interaction at the fire assembly point."

"Don't do this." She warned. "Take Harleen infirmary and stay with her, don't go after Bolton, if you do, you'll get life in here. Therapy won't be an option. You're walking on a thin ice, especially after the attack you performed on the guards earlier."

Joker giggled, giving off a slight shrug. "You need to work on your threats Joanie, they've got less promise than a politician."

"Joker-"

"No." He interrupted. "Someone needs to stay with her while I'm gone." The Joker didn't wait for a response when he say the sign to the infirmary up ahead, he pushed through the door and smiled when he saw every hospital bay abandoned, no nurse, doctor or patient in sight. J walked over to the nearest one and gently placed Harley on the cot, making sure she was comfortable. He tucked a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Make sure she's kept on her side, if she's on her back and decides to throw up, she'll choke."

"Yes I know Joker, I'm am trained in basic medical practi-"

"She has bad dreams, if she gets fidgety just leave her, if you wake her up you'll have a whining, grumpy little brat on your hands and I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy. And if she asks for me, tell her to wait here. Not under any circumstances must she leave." Joker ordered, narrowing his eyes at Harley, while her previously shallow breaths grew stronger.

"If the Guards come in and do a fire sweep, she'll be moved to the medical evacuation site." Joan explained. "I can't prevent them from following procedure."

Joker snarled, gritting his teeth together. "Harley stays here. If she's moved even an inch, I'll make sure you never do." And with those final words, J gave the crazy blonde one last look before slipping through the double doors, starting the hunt for the man who'd tried to damage his property.

"JOKER!" Leland shouted, in one last desperate attempt to call him back, rethink the impending life sentence he was setting up for himself. She growled at the realisation that he hadn't heard her call, or that he'd chosen to ignore it. Joan glanced over at Harley, she was calm for now, sleeping soundly with the Joker's name gently playing across her lips. Taking this as a sign of improvement, Joan focused in on the wired phone which was sitting innocently by the piles of scattered paper and medical utensils.

Leland's eyes played against it, wondering if what she was about to do next would ultimately save the Joker or destroy what little chance he had left of regaining any kind of remorse, because he was too far gone to regain any kind of sanity. And in the end that was a risk she was willing to take. "Sorry Harleen." She said, before reaching across the table and grabbing the phone.

…

Fists tensed, jaw locked and eyes wild, the Joker marched down the abandoned halls, with one thing in mind. To kill Lyle Bolton. He didn't need a weapon as a plan started to form in his head. It would be bloody, raw and excruciating. Joker wanted to feel every bone crack, every organ collapse under his hand. That was the penalty after all, the penalty for taking what belonged to the Joker and trying to destroy it.

He thought for a moment what would've happened if the worst had occurred, electrical currents can do things to a mind, things that can't be reversed. He knew of course, being an in-and-out patient at Arkham caused the Doctors to take drastic measures, experimental procedures just to get some results. Electrotherapy had been one of them, in the early days of his incarceration, they tried everything. These were the days before patient health took any kind of priority, because in those days what happened in Arkham Asylum stayed in Arkham Asylum.

Joker raised a hand to rub his brow at the muffled memory of white washed walls, leather straps and metal paddles.

He was soon disturbed from his thoughts when up ahead the sound of light murmurs were heard, and soon enough a door in the distance opened and out stepped Lyle Bolton, holding a clipboard in his large grubby hands whilst he spat orders to the three guards surrounding him.

"Head count. Staff first, then the low risk inmates then the rest. If anyone from O block to S block aren't accounted for, cross them off. We can't waste time hunting crazies."

"Yes Sir." The three replied, nodding firmly before turning in the opposite direction and heading off down the corridor.

Lyle smirked, raising his head from the clipboard almost drowning under his grip, he turned the other way. His eyes leveled out on the hallway in front of him and then suddenly, his throat went dry.

At the other end, facing him directly stood the Joker, his head was down but his eyes were up while his legs stood slightly apart. His chest heaved in rhythm to his laboured breaths, and a stray, yet threatening piece of green hair fell over his forehead as his darkened eyes narrowed in on Arkham's head of security. "Bolty." He growled, drawing out the last letter.

Lyle stiffened his shoulders and faced the Joker square on. "You should be by the fire assembly point. Cuffed." He said firmly, reaching down to the side of his uniform for the metal linked handcuffs.

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." Joker replied, still keeping his position. Waiting for Bolton to come to him, before he made any kind of move.

Bolton paused, stopping in his tracks. He lowered the cuffs and gave the Joker a small smile. "Where's that little slut of yours?"

"Probably in that Batcave of his, I have to admit I'm a little heartbroken he hasn't paid me a visit." J giggled, shrugging his shoulders theatrically as he did so.

"Let me rephrase." Lyle replied. "The blonde tart you have hanging on your arm."

"Oh!" Joker laughed. "You're not jealous are you?"

"I wouldn't touch that with a-"

"Taser?" J finished, taking one strong step forward.

"So you've seen her? How's she doing? Still babbling nonsense whilst drool runs down her chin?" Bolton sneered, feeling victorious at the image.

J giggled. "Sorry to disappoint, but the only time she gets like that is after she's been on her knees for me."

Lyle cringed at the thought. "Why are you here then? If you don't care?"

"Oh I care." The Joker snarled. "For some bizarre reason you thought you could lay a hand on something that doesn't belong to you. Now I appreciate she can be a pain in the ass at the best of the times. But she's mine, mine to mark, hurt and punish."

Bolton shrugged, physically unaffected by his threat. "Didn't see you name on it. Which means she's anyone's. Always label your property or it might get lost, or...damaged."

"I'm so glad you haven't lost you questionable sense of humor Bolty!" J cackled. "Now we've been building up to this haven't we? Since you stuck a needle in her neck from the beginning. If I'm being honest, I don't appreciate taking the back bench whilst you go out of your way to make her life hell. Don't you treat the inmates here fairly?"

Lyle raised a brow. "That sick bitch used to walk these halls, her grubby little hands all over the files, her influence on the other Inmates." He barked. "She was trusted in this place. Given access to high profile cases, not that she earned that right of course, everyone knows what she did to get to the top and it more involved her mouth rather than her intellect."

And that was it, that was the final sentence that made the Joker snap. A short but loud growl left his lips before he lunged forward, reaching Bolton before he even had a chance to register what was happening. The Joker wrapped his hands around Lyle's neck, although his hands didn't reach the whole way round, the grip wasn't any the less painful.

Bolton choked, throwing his body weight around to try and shake the Joker off, but it didn't work. His grip was too firm, and the motivation to end this pathetic man's life was too strong. Nothing would stop him from delivering what this man deserved. "Say that again." J growled, daring him, almost hoping that Bolton would repeat the accusation, just to make him hurt that little bit more.

"Say it!" The Joker repeated, dragging Bolton to the wall and smashing his head against the surface. "Fucking say it!"

"What are you gonna do Joker?" Bolton sad, struggling to speak with the lack of oxygen quickly being seized from his lungs. "Kill me?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Joker didn't stop, rage consumed every fiber of his being as his white knuckled fist repeatedly pounded into Bolton's jaw. The crack of his bones against his fist wasn't enough to satisfy the Joker, he wanted to feel more. He wanted to feel his organs burst, his blood flow and his skin blister under his intense blows.

"I'm going to break your face, and when I've done that I'm gonna break the rest of you, piece by piece and so... _so_ fucking slowly." The Joker snarled, leaning into to Bolton's ear.

"When the guards come back around, they'll lock you up and send you to the chair for this." Lyle replied, gurgling through his own blood and sweat.

J stopped his fist before he took another blow and erupted into chaotic laughter. "Bolty, have you been tuned into another channel? I'm already locked up. Besides, they wouldn't end my glorious little life. They enjoy chasing me too much."

"You can't escape justice forever. Soon you'll be old news, dried up and that's when you'll start making mistakes. Gotham won't care about you, the world will forget you and all you'll have is a rundown apartment and an equally run down whore, that is if you don't kill her first." Lyle spat. "You'll be nothing."

"Oooh…" J breathed, his voice edging sharply. "They'll never forget about me, and you won't either after I rip out your guts out through your ass." Bolton's eyes widened at the Joker's expression. Anyone would think that J was bluffing, threatening him into fear, but facing him now with that maniacal grin, dark eyes and blood red mouth, there was a chance that he was being deadly serious.

"Mmm…" Joker moaned, creasing his brow in thought. "What is it they say? Bend over and cough? But you'd probably enjoy that experience wouldn't you Bolty?"

"You don't scare me Joker, do what you want. I've already won, you're gonna get thrown into solitary for this, and we both know that you won't be the same after you come out."

"Ah, Bolty, Bolty, Bolty. Solitary is child's play!" J laughed, the noise coming from deep within his throat. "Besides, you'll be dodo extinct by the time they find you. Well parts of you anyway."

Lyle struggled under the Joker's grip as his hands tightened around this throat. But the panic in Bolton's eyes wasn't the cause of his air supply slowly running out, it was from the fact that he wasn't going to die this easily. The Joker had a bigger plan in mind.

But before J could even put his lingering words into practice, an all consuming shadow surrounded them, capturing them both in a blanket of darkness. J turned his head round slowly, a giggle playing on his lips as he came face to face with a bat shaped cowl accompanied by a tight lipped frown. "Joker. Let him go."

"Oh! Batsy! Am I glad to see you! I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit. You should've text me first, I would've touched up my make up." J giggled, still holding a half broken Bolton up by the collar of his uniform.

"This isn't a game Joker. You're only adding to your sentence." Batman growled. "Release him now, I don't want things to get messy."

Joker raised a brow, still giggling through his metallic teeth. "Messy? Oh the messy parts done now Batsy, I've moving on to bigger things." And with that short, sharp statement, J moved both of his hands quickly to Bolton's right arm. One at the base of his elbow and the other at his wrist, and before Batman or Lyle released, the Joker pulled Bolton's elbow up firmly, the sound of a hard crack echoing through the halls. Lyle howled out in excruciating pain. The lower part of his arm fell limp under the result of a clean break of his thick, hollow bone.

"Joker!" Batman growled. He reached out a black leather covered hand and pulled the Joker away. He pushed his back against the wall and held him securely by his neck.

"Batsy, baby, don't look so mad." J pouted, trying to swallow his laughter at the sight of Bolton giving a repeat Oscar performance of a woman going through child labor. "He had it coming."

"Why can't you just do your time without causing chaos?" Batman snapped. "Every time you're in here, you always start something that I have to finish."

"You're acting as if you don't enjoy our time together." Joker teased. "I bet you sit at home, all dressed up waiting for that Arkham hooked up phone to ring. Does it get your big bat heart racing that you can march down here and act all heroic at one drop of a phone call?" He giggled. "I bet the ladies love it, I know I do!"

Batman narrowed his eyes through the slits of his mask. "I'm putting you in solitary for this." He growled and then turned to Lyle Bolton who still cradled his broken arm, hissing in pain. "And we need to have a little chat."

Joker laughed. "Oh! Oh! Can I come? I've heard Harley's side of the story, but I'm a man who wants to hear things from all angles."

"Quinn's involved? Why am I not surprised." Batman sighed, reaching down into his utility belt for some handcuffs.

"Oh you mean you don't know?" Joker chuckled. Then his smile suddenly dropped into a scowl. "If you don't know, then what are you doing here?"

"I was called in. When inmates get evacuated, riots start. I'm damage control." Batman replied, snapping the cuffs roughly around the Joker wrists. He pulled him off the wall and swiftly turned him around. "Lucky for you it's a false alarm."

"Lucky for me? Does this mean we can have a little one-to-one integration?" Joker asked, fluttering his eyelashes in a mixture between mockery and flirtation. "It's been absolutely ages since we've had some alone time."

Batman frowned. Turning his head he looked down at Bolton. There was something about this man and the way the Joker was attacking him. As much as J would hate to admit it, he was predictable, at least to Batman. There was always some joke behind the violence, some well thought out scheme before the grand unveiling of any violent attack, but this was rushed and there is nothing remotely funny about it either, just pure brutality. Batman just couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was more to this than a little disagreement between Guard and Inmate.

"Can you make your own way to the infirmary?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes down at Lyle Bolton.

He nodded, standing to his feet whilst hissing through the pain. "Just lock that crazy bastard up and throw away the key. He deserves to rot in here."

"He deserves treatment like everybody else." Batman retorted. "Treat him any differently and he starts to think he's special. That was former Doctor Quinzel's mistake."

Joker gasped, his eyes widening at Batman's words. "You saying I ain't special Batsy? I'm just another criminal to you aren't I? I thought you...I though you.."

"You thought I what?" Snapped Batman.

"I thought you valued me." J quivered, wobbling his bottom lip. His sad expression soon turned to one filled with malice as he tilted his head to one side. "If anyone deserves to be locked up in here, it's him." Joker said, snapping his eyes to Bolton.

…

Harley's eyes fluttered open gently, as if she'd woken from the deepest of all slumbers. "Mmm…" She moaned, smacking her lips together. Her eyes caught sight of a blurry figure standing close by. She smiled, moving her hand to reach out for it. "Puddin'?"

"Harley?" The voice spoke.

Harley's smile dropped when her eyes settled on her former friend and colleague. "Joan?" She asked, blinking her eyes together slowly. "Where's J?"

"It's alright Harleen, the Joker's coming back." Joan assured her. She stepped closer to Harley and looked down at her. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on Harleen? I could've helped you, this needn't of happened, I could've reported him. Got him suspended."

"I didn't want to cause a fuss." Harley said honestly. "I know what you all think of me, ex-psychiatrist thrown down the rabbit hole of madness over the love of a clown. I've heard the whispers, the talk. How could I be sure that you'd take me seriously?"

"Harley. I don't agree with the path you've taken and I don't agree with your relationship with the Joker, but despite that, you seem to be happy with him, and he seems to be happy with you. God knows how you can love a man like that, but I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to help you and no matter what you've done or what you may do in the future, I'm here to help you Harleen, I will always be here to help you."

Through clouded eyes, Harley looked up at Joan and smiled. "Thank you Joan. Y'know it's funny how we never really bonded as colleagues, but now...I guess one of just had to dip our toes into insanity to really become friends."

Joan chuckled, but her smile soon disappeared when the reality of the phone call she'd just made finally hit her.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked, raising herself up on her elbows.

"Har...Harley, you must understand that I had no choice in this, it wasn't a question of loyalty, it was a question of morality." Joan explained, glancing at the phone. Harley followed her eyes to the cream dial up sitting on the desk and her smile dropped like a tonne of bricks.

"Who did you call?" Harley demanded. She paused for a moment, watching Leland's lips move with a wordless excuse. "You didn't..." Harley whispered angrily, when the realization of who Doctor Leland had contacted, finally sunk in. "Out of all the things you could've done Joan…"

"I can't let him kill Bolton, I can't live with that on my conscience." Joan replied firmly.

Harley's breath quickened, the strain of each intake weighing heavily against her chest. "They'll chuck him solitary for this, maybe even blackgate. They'll separate us for good. I'll never see him again! You said yourself, we're happy together. He's doing it to protect me, because he loves me!"

"That's never an excuse for violence Harleen, an eye for an eye only makes things worse. What happened to you was regrettable, and from the bottom of my heart, I'm deeply sorry that this happened to you. But Bolton needs to face the correct channels of the justice system for this, not the Joker's own punishment." Joan explained, looking genuinely remorseful over her decision.

Harley quickly shot to her feet, standing steady with hard, darkened eyes. "Where is he?!" She shouted, taking a step forward towards Joan.

"I don't know, I don't know. He left shortly after he brought you here. I can't help you, he could be anywhere." Leland said, raising her hands to try and calm Harley down.

Harley's eyes flashed with panic, the thought that she might already be too late, he might be in solitary right now broke her heart. Her narrowed, rage filled eyes swam with tears as her brain tried to process everything that she'd just been told. The security would be tight, more than tight if the Joker had been caught trying to take out Bolton. But right now, with a fire alarm calling out all the orderlies from every corner of this god forsaken place, there might be a chance, a slim window of opportunity to get him out.

"Pass me the phone." Harley snapped, causing Joan to flinch back at her tone. "Give me the fucking phone!"

* * *

 **Just a quick one from me: Love and Warfare hasn't been abandoned for those who read it, I've taking it off the table until Inmate is complete. My work load has recently increased and I can only concentrate on one thing at a time! I still have plenty of plans for Jack and Harleen, so don't worry!**

 **Thank you again for your incredible support, it means the world!**

 **\- M**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Harley slammed the phone down, almost breaking the cradle underneath the force of her hand. She snapped her head round and glared at Joan. "You can either stand there at let me go without alerting the guards, or you can make yourself useful."

"I don't want any part in this." Joan replied, taking a step backwards. "My offer of help didn't extend this far."

Harley groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. "You've sent my Puddin' into solitary. You owe me Joan."

"I did what I thought was right. Bolton deserves a lot of things, but death isn't one of them." Leland said firmly.

"And I do? Because if you don't let me do this, if you let J get separated from me, I'll die. I can't live without him. He's my life, and you and the other Doctors are taking that away from me!" Harley shouted, her lip quivering at the mere thought of her words becoming a reality.

Joan frowned, taking a small step towards Harley. Her eyes softened when she saw how much of an effect this was having on her, how much the Joker meant to her was beyond words. Harley's eyes held the same worry and fear that the Joker's held when Jervis burst into her office. Just because they were both certifiably insane and locked up in Arkham Asylum didn't make them both any the less human, and it certainly didn't make their love any the less meaningful.

"Harley...I can't have anything to do with this. I know how much he means to you, and even though he has a odd way of showing it, he wouldn't of put himself in danger for someone he doesn't care about."

"I know, that's why I need to find him." Harley replied. "Look, if you're not going to help, just give me your keys. You can tell them I made you, because if you don't give them to me, I will Joan. I won't enjoy it but you're keeping me from him and I've hurt people for less."

Joan hesitated for a moment, but found her hand wandering to the heavy pocket of her white knee length coat. Somehow the keys felt heavier, as if the weight of the world was sitting against the polyester fabric.

"Please Joan." Harley begged, in one last desperate attempt.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Joan replied, before reaching down and grasping the bunch of cold metal keys in the palm of her hand. Removing them from her pocket, the weight disappeared and a sense of relief washed over her.

Harley took a step forward and smiled gently at Joan. She reached out and carefully took them from her hand. "I do. I'm going to get my Puddin' back."

...

The Joker's laugh echoed through every corner of the Arkham Asylum halls, even overpowering the sound of the repetitive drum of the fire alarm. "Aren't you a tine-tiny bit curious as to why I wanted to make gourmet jam with Bolton's brain matter?" Joker chuckled, being dragged down the corridor with Batman marching ahead, keeping a tight grip on the handcuffs which restrained him.

"Whatever excuse you have, I'm not interested." Batman growled, keeping his head and eyes straight ahead.

"So what would you do if someone hurt your girl? Or your cat?" Joker said, dropping every tone of humor in his voice.

Batman skidded to a halt and turned to face the Joker, pulling him roughly against the wall. J couldn't help but smile at his reaction, oh that definitely caught his attention. "Don't act so surprised Batsy, the walls talk. Besides, no man can resist a woman in a black catsuit, but personally I like a little red thrown in there."

"What's your point?" Batman asked, his voice growing heavier with every word.

"Do you know what happens when a high voltage of electricity passes through a human body?" Joker asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "It rips through your skin, burns the tissue as it travels through your veins, destroying everything in it's path. It can cause brain damage y'know, memory loss, it can even paralyze you."

"What is your point?" Batman repeated.

"Bolty boy got a little trigger happy with his taser when he paid Harley a visit earlier." Joker explained. "I found her, lying there, on the cold hard floor. She's got burns on her chest. That bastard marked her, she'll have those for life."

Batman froze on the spot. Searching the Joker's eyes for any sign of a lie or hint of a sick joke behind it all. "Where's Quinn now?"

"Infirmary. Which is where you just sent Bolton." Joker snapped. "And all the guards are on riot control. Bolty holds a grudge Batsy, you really think dragging me to solitary is the best use of your time?"

Batman thought for a moment. The Joker was right and he couldn't help but feel partially responsible for the actions that had transpired. Lyle was employed as head of security at Wayne Enterprises before being hired as Arkham's chief of security by his recommendation. Lyle was a promising candidate for the new recruitment process of Arkham Asylum. Ever since the corruption of former Doctor Harleen Quinzel, it became clear the the GCPD and the higher authorities that Arkham just wasn't equipped to deal with the amount of high profile inmates it held. And now it seemed if anyone was at risk within these walls, it was the patient's incarcerated.

"Let's go." Batman finally said, pulling the Joker off the wall and swiftly changing direction.

"Oh we gonna fight crime together Batsy? I have to say, it's been on my bucket list for a long time. You're just about to make a boy's dream come true!" J smiled, keeping instep with Batman's determined strides.

"This isn't a game, and this isn't an opportunity for you to get your sick revenge." He snapped. "We're going to the infirmary to find Quinn, you're both going to stay there and then get then after Bolton has been secured, you're going to solitary."

Joker frowned. "For a guy that hides his face in a bat mask, you sure lack the quality of mystery Bats."

"As much as you'd like it, I'm not here for your entertainment. I'm here to bring order." Batman warned, dragging the Joker along behind roughly.

"Y'know...Bolton said exactly the same thing." J smiled. "Did you know him in a past life or something?"

Batman grunted, brushing off the Joker's taunting words. He only had one focus at the moment, and that was to reach Bolton before he got to Harley, or was it the case of reaching Bolton before Harley got to him?

The corridors seemed like blurred lines as their pace quickened through the halls, the Joker didn't seem to resist this new plan, in fact he was matching Batman's pace, wanting to get the the infirmary as soon as possible.

…

Harley marched through the halls, with the keys that Leland had surrendering clinking together with every step that she took. The overhead fire alarm was just background noise now, dulled out by the determined thoughts that clouded her mind.

"East wing disused fire escape, east wing disused fire escape, east wing disused fire escape." Harley chanted, her eyes narrowing on every corridor she passed. Using her past knowledge of the Asylum lay out, Harley soon found herself on the side of the east wing and the blocked fire escape door which was waiting at the other end of the corridor.

"Yes!" She beamed, breaking out into a sprint towards it. "They should be here, they should be here." Harley repeated, the door getting closer and closer with every step she took. Once she reached the door, Harley skidded to a stop. She opened up the palm of her right hand and started at the crazed red indents that the keys had made in her pale flesh. Taking them out of her hand, she frowned at the variety of different keys. All different shapes and sizes, but too many to find the right one to unlock the door.

The east wing fire escape had been taken out of use for emergency evacuation not long after Harleen had been hired just over two years ago. And now here she was, back to where it all began, but this time for an entirely different reason.

She stared at the door now, slowly decreasing in pace to a sudden halt. This was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for and she didn't care if she had to try every key a hundred times over. There was no way she was letting this plan, this opportunity slip through her fingers.

But before Harley could even push the first key through the lock hole, the door rattled violently, slamming itself against the rusty hinges that kept it locked to the frame. Still smiling, Harley took another step forward and placed both her hands against the white painted door, which flaked and peeled under her fingertips. Stepping even closer, Harley turned her head to the side and pressed her ear against the surface.

"Hello?"

"Erm...Hello?" A muffled voice responded cautiously. "Quinn is that you?"

Harley gasped. Squealing loudly she tapped the palm of her hand in excitement against the old fire escape door. "Frosty!?"

"I told you not to call me that. Look Harley, you need to open this door right now, or this whole plan is going to fold." He replied firmly, leaving no time for pleasantries.

"Alright, alright." Harley said, taking a step backwards and flipping through the bundle of keys that still lay in her hand. "So many damn keys." She muttered, just loud enough for Jonny to hear on the other side.

He mumbled curse words to himself before speaking up to grab her attention. "Step back away from the door." He ordered sharply.

"Sure I can do that." Harley said, skipping backwards, pressing her back to the wall as she flinched in anticipation for what was going to come next. The sound of light hissing was heard before a trail of light smoke filtered it's way through the cracks of the door. Next came a loud pop, the same sound that you would her if someone had pierced a balloon with fine needle.

Harley watched, light giggles escaping her throat as the lock and handle on her side of the door slowly disconnected itself away from the frame, and finally falling to the ground with a satisfying thump. A huge gaping hole remained, and without wasting a moment, the door is suddenly kicked open from it's weakest point, revealing a man she never thought she'd miss, accompanied by the Joker's goons, who still wore those creepy, oddly well tailored costumes.

Harley squealed in delight as soon as she saw the hard, emotionless, but equally bearded face of Jonny Frost. "Jonny, Jonny, Jonny!" Harley chimed racing towards him with her arms wide open, ready to tackle him into an unwanted hug.

Jonny groaned in annoyance as she pounced, giving him the most uncomfortable embrace he'd ever had. But despite that, it was good to see the crazy blonde again, without having the Joker and Harley around the hideout had been unbearably calm. But it had allowed him to get a little peace and quiet of his own, without having Harley popping up and annoying him whenever she was bored.

Releasing him finally, Harley stepped back and grinned widely. "How's Jade?" She asked, but before he could reply, Harley continued. "How's Pearl? Have you been feeding my babies? Are they teething yet? Did you dust the place? Dry cleaning been done? Oh! And did you manage to fix the bed frame? I did mention it was broken didn't I?"

"I heard it break." Frost replied flatly. "As much as I'd like a coffee and a catch up, we need to get moving before things escalate."

Harley nodded in agreement. "Okay, well, we need to split up. Puddin's in solitary and Bolton's on the move. He ain't a nice guy Frosty, the worst of the worst."

"The Boss is our priority, but if we do happen upon this Bolton guy...I brought something that I think you'll need," Jonny looked behind himself and nodded at the henchmen who was wearing the Panda onsie and head dress which was so big, it could have its own orbit. The Panda man pulled out a wooden bat, and passed it forward to Frost.

"I know it's not the same since they locked up your belongings, but I thought you'd appreciate the gesture." Jonny smiled, holding the dense wooden baseball bat out for her to take.

Harley opened her mouth to thank him, but suddenly nothing she said now would ever be enough to show her gratitude. Jonny had come from across town, armed to the teeth with all the henchmen he could find, just at the notice of one phone call - her phone call. And as Harley looked out at the bunch of men dressed like they were just about to attend a bad Halloween 80's disco, she felt a swell of pride spread through her chest. And for the first time since she'd joined the Joker's gang and for the first time of her entire life, she finally felt like she belonged.

Smiling widely, Harley took the bat and knocked the head of it against her open palm. "Let's do this."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Bolton hobbled through every corridor, past every cell and therapy room until he reached the infirmary. Swinging open the doors with his one remaining good arm, he sighed in relief at the sight of an empty ward. But his calm was soon short lived, when he suddenly heard movement coming from the connecting staff medicine room.

"Who's there?" Lyle called, his voice showing no sign of friendliness.

Without having to ask twice, the door suddenly opened and out stepped Doctor Joan Leland. Dried tears were stuck to her cheeks as she narrowed her brown eyes at him furiously. "What have you done?" She asked, her voice matching his angry tone. "You tortured a young woman in our care. You...you're just as bad as them."

Bolton gritted his teeth, trying to mask the pain that his neck, chest and brutally broken arm was giving him. "Don't preach to me about right and wrong Doctor. I've read Quinzel's file, you were her supervisor during her internship. You threw a young, naive, and quite frankly stupid little girl into the Joker's lap. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as responsible as the Joker is for her corruption."

Joan paused for a moment. Maybe he was right? She had given Harleen no guidance in the hope that she'd buckle under the pressure of having the Joker as her patient. If she'd just supported her, led her away from the trap that the Joker was setting. Maybe even become her friend so she didn't have to seek acceptance elsewhere. But it was too late to wonder about the what ifs now, it was done. But that didn't give Bolton the excuse to exercise violent justice upon her and the other inmates.

"Not to mention the fact that you've been unprofessional during your sessions with Quinzel and the Joker. Having therapy with no guards present, undermining my authority in front of them. How do you expect discipline to be installed if you're just going to undo every order I make." Bolton growled. "If you'd just separated them, kept them apart, none of this - none of this would've happened!" Lyle shouted, slamming his good fist down onto the nearby surgery tray.

Joan flinched back, gasping at his violent outburst. "Calm down Mr Bolton, no one is to blame here. I know the crimes they've committed and I know more than anyone that they need therapy, to rehabilitate. But if you take away their difference in mortality and their crimes, they're just people, two ordinary human lives linked together. It's unbreakable. Haven't you ever felt a connection like that?"

"But they're not normal, they're insane!" Shouted Bolton. "I'm connected to the job. I was hired to run this Asylum, and I will, by any means necessary. No more escapes, no more corruption and certainly no more clowns."

"You were hired to oversee the security of this Asylum, not to run it." Joan snapped. "But that's your mistake, and now it seems you're paying for it." She added, nodding this severely broken arm.

Just a Bolton was about to bite back with some more poisonous words, a thought flashed through his mind. Why the hell was Doctor Leland in here when the fire alarm was going off?

...

"Next left?" Batman asked, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"You're telling me you don't know where the infirmary is? Well I suppose you have more experience in putting people in there than actually paying a visit yourself." Joker smirked. "But yes, next left."

Batman grunted in response to the Joker's continual methods of trying to pry a reaction out of him. Taking the first left corridor that they came to, the words 'West wing infirmary' decorated the white bricked walls in bold black writing.

"Do I know this place, or do I know this place?" J giggled, taking the lead down the hall. They soon both came across the matching white double doors.

"Don't try anything or I won't hesitate in separating you two." Batman warned.

"Ah, want me all to yourself do you Bats? I don't blame you really, I'm quite the catch." Joker laughed, throwing Batman a wink. But his humor was over in seconds when his face dropped to a more serious expression. "Why are letting us be near each other? All you, the guards and the Doctor's have done is separate us? Aren't you worried that we'll escape?"

Batman remind silent, and instead hauled the Joker back by his wrist and raised his index finger to him in a warning of what would happen if they did try any funny business. "I apprehended you both on the streets of Gotham, you had your weapons, your car and neither of you were restrained. And yet, with all the resources you had, I still managed to put you back where you belong in this Asylum. Don't test me Joker, if you do it won't end the way you want it to."

"Oh, you know when you threaten me like that, I go all tingly." Joker teased, rolling his head back and releasing a laugh that could only be described as mocking and not humorous.

Not wasting another moment or giving the Joker the satisfaction of a response, Batman swung open the double doors. But nothing could've prepared him for the sight he walked in on.

Doctor Joan Leland was standing in the corner of the infirmary with only a syringe as defense as Bolton advanced on her, shouting curses, accusations and threats in her direction.

"You helped that sick bitch walk?! I had her detained!" Lyle spat furiously.

"You discharged your taser on her when there was no cause to. I told you to keep away from her, she was in her cell, defenseless! She wasn't a threat to anyone behind those bars but you went in anyway! To exercise your own sick justice on her for revenge!" Joan cried, tears slowly rolling down her face as she held up the only weapon she had to defend herself.

Batman listened in to the conversation transpiring between Joan and Bolton, which confirmed the Joker's story to be true. He turned his head towards Joker and saw his face turn from a smile into a rumbling snarl as his eyes scanned the room dangerously.

"Don't try anything." Batman warned, still holding J's wrists. But the Joker ignored his warning and released a low growl. The noise erupting for the Joker's throat caught the attention of Bolton and Leland.

Joan looked up with wide eyes as she saw Batman's figure covering the only doorway out of this infirmary, meaning that the only way Bolton was going to escape was to go through him first.

Lyle turned his head, slowly coming face to face with with the same figure that had caught Joan's attention. "Thank god." He sighed. "You have to call the GCPD, this woman, who claims to be a Doctor has just released Harley Quinn. She's running riot inside this Asylum. God knows who she might hurt, or even kill!"

Batman drew his lips into a tight, thin line. "I don't think she's going to be a problem after suffering a number of electrical shocks."

Lyle furrowed his brow at Batman's words. "You don't honestly believe that I would do that do you? My main priority here is to make sure that both the staff and the inmates are safe and secure."

"You have a temper Mr Bolton." Batman replied, taking a step forwards.

"Only when Doctors undermine my orders and release dangerous inmates!" Lyle argued.

Joker quickly stepped forward, his snarls growing even more vocal. "Where's Harley?" He growled, looking Joan directly in the eye.

"She went looking for you." Joan replied, almost tripping over her own words. "I told her to stay - to rest, but she didn't listen. I couldn't do anything."

"You could of fucking stopped her!" Joker shouted, gritting his grill together in pure anger.

"She wouldn't listen. You know how head strong she can be." Leland explained softly.

"With any luck the guards have thrown her in solitary!" Bolton interrupted, shooting the Joker a hard glare.

Batman stepped forward again, feeling the tensions rise within the room. "Doctor Leland, put down the syringe and make your way over to the fire assembly point." He suggested firmly.

"I don't want to leave Harleen whilst she's still at risk." Joan explained. But then she recalled the earlier conversation that Harley had had over the infirmary telephone. "But if you think that would be best."

Batman nodded, gesturing at Leland to leave the infirmary and get herself to safety. Joan didn't hesitate, she placed the syringe down carefully and made her way towards the door. As she passed the Joker, Joan paused for a moment. "She called a man who goes by the name of Frosty." She said, before quickly leaving through the door.

The Joker's lips curled up into the most pleasing smile. Bolton and even Batman had underestimated her, thinking that she was weak, only useful as the Joker's toy. But they were wrong, even after having volts of electricity rip through her body, she was still fighting, fighting for him and their freedom.

"Oh...good girl." The Joker giggled.

…

"Where the fuck is he?" Harley shouted, slamming her first against the white paint that coated the whole stretch of the solitary confinement walls.

"Calm down." Jonny said, pacing the hallway. "Did that Doctor woman definitely say he'd be here?"

"Well...not those exact words. She called B-man, where else would he put Puddin'?" Harley replied, her voice laced with frustration.

Frost rolled his eyes. "Never assume Harley, it's unbecoming of you."

"Look, what was I supposed ta' think?! I've been through hell in here!" She argued back.

"The more we stand here and wonder where the Boss is, the less chance we have of actually finding him." Frost explained. He then turned to face the henchmen. "Come on, we need to be quick and quiet. I have an idea."

"Okay but if it means splitting up, I'm not going to be paired with Baby face." Harley stated firmly. "No offence."

"We're not splitting up, if we do that, we'll get noticed. Stay in a group and we can deal with guards quickly if they so happen to cross our path." Jonny said, his voice projecting the commands like a true leader. "When Jerry got suspended he told me about the surveillance room,with CCTV cameras and the like."

"Yeah, yeah, I know where it is! I went in there a few times when I worked here!" Harley chimed in.

"I still find it hard to believe that you were a Doctor." Frost said flatly. "But in that case lead the way."

And Harley did just that, taking the lead and swinging her bat between her fingers, her and her henchmen marched through the halls easily. Leaving the solitary confinement halls and taking only two right turns, Harley soon brought them to the surveillance room.

"See, piece of cake." She smiled, running her nails over the surveillance room door.

"You got the keys to that door?" Frost asked, nodding at the keys Harley still possessed.

"Sure Frosty." Harley replied. She handed him her bat and then moved her right hand to her chest, fumbling around in her bra for the keys. She smiled triumphantly as the pulled them back out. "Now I know what key this door needs." Harley stepped forward and inserted the correct key into the lock slowly, being careful not to make too much noise in case there were guards still inside.

Once it was unlocked, Harley held her index finger up to her lips and looked at the henchmen. "Shh, there might be someone in there."

They all nodded silently in agreement, as Harley gently pressed down on the door handle and pulled it towards her. Poking her head through the tiny gap that she'd created, Harley saw the distinctive shape of two guards with their backs facing her. Reaching out behind herself, she motioned for Jonny to pass her bat back over, and when she closed her palm around it, the urge to crack some skulls became stronger with each passing second.

Harley stepped through the door quietly, tightening her grip on the wooden baseball bat, and without making a sound, she crept towards the two guards who seemed to be two engrossed in eating their cheesy Doritos to notice her standing behind them.

Harley raised her bat in the air, picking the orderly on her left hand side to be her first victim. Her veins were humming in anticipation, this would be her first kill since that night at the abattoir, and boy did she miss it.

Swinging it back with as much velocity as she could gain, Harley threw the bat forward, the dense wooden base making contact with the guard's skull. The hard crack was heard before she felt his head cave under her. The sound was delicious and it ignited every nerve ending in her body. Blood flew from the split she'd made at the crown of his head and decorated her face with little red freckles. Harley giggled when she felt the warm liquid touch her skin.

The guard on her right swiveled round in his chair, his delayed reaction caused by shock gave Harley a quick window of opportunity to add his brains to the crisp crumbs that decorated the qwerty keyboard. And with another hard smack, she did just that. Now standing proudly behind the two mashed up skulls, Harley turned on her heel and smiled at Frost, who had crept his way into the surveillance room while Harley was making her own brand of jam.

"You two really are made for each other aren't you?" Jonny said, looking over at Harley as she smiled back, her face still covered in blood.

"Aw! Frosty! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Harley beamed.

Jonny smiled nodding his head from side to side. "C'mon, let's check this footage." He said, tapping away at the keyboard, trying to avoid the mess that Harley had created with mixed brain matter. Once he had switched the camera's over, one of the henchmen dressed in an eyeball mask stepped forward, barely fitting through the door frame. "Erm, Frost, I don't think we need to check anymore. I've found the Boss." He said, pointing at one of the many mounted screens that lined the walls.

Harley gasped as she laid her eyes on the black and white screen, struggling to project a picture through the static. She could just make out her Puddin'. His slick back green hair appearing in a light shade. Her mind drifted for a moment, he'd definitely be a silver fox when his digits bumped up a good ten to fifteen years, if the chemicals he'd been exposed to decreased their effect with age.

"Harley?" First called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Wanna share the thoughts you've run off with?"

"Erm...I was just…" Harley stuttered.

Jonny sighed in frustration. "Look, they're all in the infirmary. I say we bust in, take the Bat down before Bolton. Two guys on the door, just in case Bolton makes a break for it. Once the Bat's secured we can un-cuff the Joker and take his lead." He suggested. "Any questions?"

The henchmen dressed in the comic batman mask raised his hand. "Can I swap my cowl with his?"

Harley furrowed her brow and piped up. "No way, Puddin' would kill you for even thinking about touching him."

"Noted." The goon replied, stepping backwards into the crowd of other henchmen.

"Stupid questions done?" Frost asked. Upon receiving no reply, he continued. "Good, let's go get the Boss."

...

Batman reached down into his utility belt and pulled out the handcuff keys. Joker smiled when he saw the keys reach his wrist, but much to his disappointment, Batman only unlocked one cuff.

"Y'know, it only really works if you unlock them both Bats." Joker giggled, flexing his free wrist.

"We're not done here Joker." Batman replied, quickly snapping the empty cuff around one of the empty beds, keeping him trapped against the cast iron frame. Once the Joker was secure Batman made his way over to Bolton, who was now raiding the medicine cabinet for any form of pain relief.

"I need to see a Doctor." He growled, checking the labels of every bottle he could get his hands on.

"The less you move it, the less it will hurt." Batman replied. "Take a seat and I'll arrange for some assistance."

Lyle turned his head and nodded, taking a seat on the nearby chair. "Why haven't you locked him up yet? He needs to be in solitary."

"The Asylum hasn't been cleared for the fire check yet. The alarm might of been fake, but it's protocol." Batman explained. He then dropped his tone of voice slightly, looking Bolton directly in the eye. "Why did you do it Bolton? What did you possible have to gain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lyle said dismissively.

"Quinn isn't the first one is she? You've been taking punishment it your own hands since you were employed." He growled.

"I was recommended by Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises! He transferred me to help run this place. As soon as I got here, this Asylum was like a damn revolving door!" Lyle shouted. "In and out, in and out, that's what all these inmates end up doing. The therapy doesn't work, it's just a waste of money, money better spent elsewhere. We could have guards with better equipment. Get rid of those useless therapy rooms and turn them into more cells. This place was a joke until I got here!" He yelled, clenching his jaw. "Ever since I showed up, we've has less breakouts and less staff injury."

"That may be so, but more inmates have been sent to the infirmary with unexplained injuries." Batman responded, taking a step towards him. "This isn't a prison, this is an Asylum for the criminally insane. They're not stable. Therapy helps them, not all of them, but this Asylum isn't about numbers, it's about rehabilitating lives that have taken a turn down the dark path."

"Therapy is just an excuse for these animals to get out of doing manual labour. They're a virus, a germ spreading across this city and I intend to stop it by any means necessary!"

Batman stepped closer again, now towering over Bolton who was slumped in the chair. He reached down to his utility belt and produced his last pair of handcuffs. Lyle caught sight of them and quickly began to struggle, but Batman was too quick. Using his right hand, he secured Lyle to the chair by his neck, while the other worked at restraining his own right arm to the table leg, which was fastened down onto the ground to prevent it being used as a weapon. "I haven't got enough fingers and toes for the list of charges you're going to face when you get out of here. You're just as much as a criminal as they are, you just haven't been caught yet, but it's coming. You complain about the justice system, but it's men like you that corrupt it." Batman snapped, glaring down at the man he'd trusted to make this place safer, when in fact he'd only made it more dangerous.

Meanwhile on the other side of the medicine bay, the Joker had managed to find a comfortable position on the scratchy hospital bed. Whistling to himself and swinging his legs back and forth he began to imagine what kind of plan Harley had up her orange jumpsuit sleeve to get them both out of here. He suddenly stopped whistling when his brain flashed back to the moment she begged him to break out of here, but he refused her, wanting to wait for the right moment. And in doing so, she ended up being tortured, in her cell alone. What if Jervis Tetch hadn't walked down that corridor at that moment of time? How far would Bolton of gone to prove his point? Until she was paralyzed both mentally and physically? Or until she was dead?

Joker growled, his teeth clamping together like a dog ready to fight. This wasn't over with Bolton by a long shot, he was gonna pay with more than a few broken bones.

Just as the Joker was about to explore his repertoire of physical pain inflicted on others, he was pulled out of his thoughts but a subtle noise coming from outside the infirmary double doors. Checking that Batman was still busy with the pig in uniform, Joker carefully hopped of the bed and stretched his neck out, hoping to see through the two small rounded windows that gave the perfect view out towards the corridor.

Craning his neck to the side, all breath left his lungs when he laid his eyes on the sight before him. At the end of the hall stood Harley. Her ripped Arkham jumpsuit was peppered with blood spots, matching those splattered across her face. Her blue eyes were wild as she marched forward, holding a baseball bat over her shoulders. Behind her stood his right hand man Jonny Frost and his henchmen. Joker purred at the sight, he'd seen Harley do many things, but lead his men through a locked down Asylum covered in blood, with revenge searing through her veins was not one of them.

The Joker licked his lips in anticipation as he saw them approach, it would only be a matter of time now. "Oh baby, come to Daddy!" He said breathlessly, not being able to tear his eyes away from Harley. "This is gonna be a riot."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Harley marched down the hall, smirking at the sight of the double doors. Because on the other side was her Joker, the man she was so utterly and deeply in love with. With those feelings coursing through her veins, her pace quickened, ready to burst into the infirmary within seconds.

"Remember the plan." Frost said, looking back at the henchmen.

"We know the plan Frosty, stop being a killjoy." Harley giggled, suddenly breaking out into a sprint.

"Harley!" Frost called. He growled, breaking into his own run as she waved him off, ignoring him completely. The henchmen followed suit, running to catch up with her as her hands made contact with the double doors and forcefully pushed them open.

Harley stepped through the doors, her eyes quickly scanning the room and they then fell upon the man she ached for, the man that gave her life meaning. He was sitting there, cuffed to a cast iron bed frame with a metal filled smile stretched across his pale face, his blue orbs locking onto hers as he purred at this sight of her.

"Harley…" Joker breathed. "I've missed that colour on you." He said, gesturing to the red marks on her face and neck.

Harley could only stare back, blocking out the world around as she looked into his beautiful face. "Puddin'." She smiled, taking a slow step towards him. J quickly stood to his feet when she approached, running his eyes across her body in the most delicious way.

"Look at you." He purred. "My clever girl." The Joker outstretched his free hand and beckoned her closer. "Give me a kiss."

A shiver shot through Harley's spine when his words met her ears. She stepped again, now standing flush against him, she could feel his body heat against hers, breaking through the cotton jumpsuits that separated their skin. His heavy breath danced across her face, and he could almost taste the blood dusting over her cheeks. "Kiss me." He growled again, almost angry that she'd hesitated, but she wanted to savor this moment. Harley was so lost in his eyes that anything he said to her now just became white noise.

Suddenly the Joker's free hand flew to the back of her neck, painfully grabbing onto her hair, he pulled her forward and crashed his lips onto hers. Harley surrendered to him, moaning into his lips as his tongue ravaged hers. J pulled his cuffed hand against the bed frame, desperately wanting to smudge the red liquid that still lay on her jawline.

As soon as a low seductive growl left his throat, Harley dropped her baseball bat, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy thump. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him as he took her mouth how he pleased, nibbling, biting and sucking on her bottom lip in between his fervent kisses.

While they were lost in each other, the henchmen and Frost charged the infirmary, leaving two goons on the door as planned while they drew their weapons, all pointing he barrels of their guns at the staff medicine room.

Batman turned on his heel away from Bolton and furrowed his brow angrily. The room was swarmed with ridiculously dressed men, holding all their weapons in his direction. He moved his eyes over to where he'd secured the Joker. His lips drew into a tight line at the sight of Harley Quinn locked in a passionate embrace with the green haired madman. The Joker must of noticed his gaze, because not long after Batman had noticed them, J opened his previously closed eyes and looked back at Batman, winking directly at him.

Batman growled for letting himself become trapped in this room with the Joker and his band of henchmen. He was especially angry at himself for underestimating Harley. The Joker had always made sure that she was just out of reach from him before, keeping her out of high risk jobs and making sure that if the bat signal was raised, she was safely locked away in the Joker's hideout. Batman wasn't sure what to expect from her when he finally met her in person. In truth he thought she'd be a battered and bruised porcelain doll, being dragged around and used as a puppet whenever it suited the Joker, but seeing her now with him confirmed his worst fear. She wasn't a victim, she was his partner in crime.

Of course he knew Harleen out of the bat cowl, they even courted for a few months before she broke things off. Bruce was charming, and completely struck by her natural beauty when she first arrived in Gotham, the internship program at Arkham Asylum was funded by Wayne Enterprises, and her dedication, academical achievements and genuine passion for psychiatry landed her the job. He would pay her visits to see how the program was working and if she had any queries about the job role, but with each meeting they grew more personal than professional. First starting off with a group of her mentors around her to discuss her progress and then ending in private coffee dates which then escalated into frequent dinners. Harleen ended it of course, news that she was dating Bruce Wayne spread through the Asylum staff room like wildfire, sparking rumours that the only reason she was being boosted up the program was because she was using other methods that didn't require her brain. All lies of course, in fact it never reached that point between them. Harleen wasn't that type of woman, and she certainly wasn't the type of woman to fall madly in love with a notorious psychopath, but Harley Quinn was.

"Don't just stand there Batman, do something!" Bolton shouted, snapping Batman out of his thoughts. He turned on his heel and shot Lyle a dark glare.

"Make no mistake Bolton, our current situation doesn't mean you're escaping justice." He growled, turning back to face the Joker's goons. Batman stepped out of the room where he was keeping Bolton detained and ran his eyes across the henchmen staring back at him. "Joker, I warned you what would happen if you tried anything."

J pulled away from Harley and smiled back at him. "Oh, you're not getting jealous are you Bats?"

Harley frowned, stepping back from the Joker as she narrowed her eyes on Batman. Leaving J still cuffed to the bed frame, Harley walked forward, making her way through the crowd of henchmen until she finally came face to face with Batman.

This was not at all like their first encounter, when this nightmare had started. She wasn't scared of him, she wasn't frightened. And to her, he was just a man in dress up, wanting to play a game of cops and robbers. "Do you know what they've done to me in here?" Harley asked, quickly darting her eyes towards Bolton.

"I do." Batman replied. "And the person or persons involved will be charged with misconduct."

"How about threat to human life? Torture? Attempted murder huh!?" Harley shouted, her temper rising. She could hear the Joker in the background, calling her name, but she ignored him. This wasn't his fight, he had not been subjected to starvation and lack of basic human rights, she had. "You see this?" Harley said, pointing down at the burn marks that decorated her left collarbone and her right shoulder. "He did this, the same man you're protecting."

"I know what happened to you Quinn and I'm not protecting anyone. Like you, he'll face the courts and be charged accordingly." Batman explained.

"If you're not protecting him, then hand him over! It's about time he was given a taste of his own medicine." Harley growled.

Batman stepped forward defiantly, looking down at her with his fists tensed. "I can't do that."

"What you gonna do Batsy? Fight me? Hit me?" She breathed, her eyes darkening with every word. She stepped closer to him, using this move as a silent dare for him to use those clenched fists.

Joker watched the whole scene unfold, completely useless to help or even hinder with his wrists still cuffed to the bed and the henchmen just as focused on Harley as he was. Joker wanted to march over there and drag her back by her hair for even considering to face Batman without him.

"Eyeball!" The Joker shouted, trying to get one of the henchmen's attention. "Get your ass over here and uncuff me!"

Luckily for the goon, he heard the Joker the first time and quickly obeyed, grabbing a scalpel from one of surgery trays he brought it over to the Joker and attempted to unlock the handcuffs.

Once The metal loosened around his wrists, the Joker jumped to his feet, pushing the henchmen roughly out of the way as he advanced on Harley. The surrounding goons parted like the red sea upon hearing the Joker's dangerous growl making it's way through the crowd.

Locking his eyes with Batman as he came into view, the Joker harshly grabbed Harley by the wrist, causing a gasp to escape her throat. He pulled her backwards and stepped into her previous spot.

"You know Bats, this whole handcuffed to bed thing is kinky in theory, but if you're gonna leave a guy hanging, it's a real mood killer." Joker said, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Stand your men down Joker." Batman warned. "This will only end one way and that'll be you in solitary and your men in prison."

"Oh Batsy-boy, not everything is that black and white, you should know that by now." Joker snarled, and with that statement, he lunged forward connecting his right fist into Batman's jaw. The unexpected attack threw Batman off balance, causing him to stumble backwards. But he soon recovered, retailing the Joker's move by delivering his own right hook.

Joker laughed through it all, even with his now bloodied teeth. Harley gasped, the whole thing happening so quickly for her. Suddenly the henchmen sprung into action, firing their bullets almost immediately at Batman.

The Joker ducked, feeling the bullets whiz past his ear, he grabbed Harley painfully by the forearm and roughly pushed her against the nearby wall. She cried out when the back of her head made contact with the painted brick surface, but she was soon silenced by the Joker's hand finding it's way to her throat. He gave her a gentle squeeze, bringing Harley's attention back to him. His eyes were wild with fury, pride, lust and violence as they burnt into her own blue orbs. "Make a mess." He breathed. "Get your bat and make a mess."

Harley nodded, smiling up at him. J growled at her obedience, she was always so willing to do what he asked, anything he wanted her to do, she would without question. She was the perfect partner in crime. Looking at her now with blood on her face, her hair matted in blonde waves and her deep blue eyes flicking up to his own and then down to his ruby lips as the sound of raining bullets filled the room, the Joker just couldn't help himself. He pulled her forward by the tight grip he had on her neck and slammed her back into the wall, only to follow her there, shoving his mouth onto hers in a bruising kiss. It was rushed, sloppy, all teeth and tongue but they both needed it, so, so badly.

J pulled away roughly. Still keeping her trapped between his hand and the wall, he bent down and picked up her baseball bat with his free hand. Bringing it back up to her eye level, he quickly removed his hand from her throat and replaced it with the dense wooden object. Harley took hold of it immediately, licking her lips and tasting the blood that he'd left behind.

Joker stepped away from her, running his eyes up and down the length of her body before abruptly turning away. It was up to her now, to show them all what she was capable of.

...

As Batman dodged every passing shot, he reached down into his utility belt and pulled out a batarang, throwing it forward, it rolled through the air, until it came into contact with a revolver, knocking it out of the henchmen's grip. Now disarmed, Batman went for him, his leather covered fist knocking back the man brutally, sending him to the ground with an almighty crack.

The goon wearing the black robe and goat mask came into view, his weapon pointing directly at him. But before he could shoot, Batman raised his elbow and slammed it into his arm, disarming him immediately. The henchman hit back, delivering a blow to his stomach, but the Batsuit was too thick and the metal plates protecting his torso only caused damage to the goon. After the Joker's men were practically running at him, realising they couldn't get a clear enough shot they decided to use hand to hand combat. They managed to get a few knuckles in but their skill was no match for the man who spent every night patrolling the streets of Gotham, protecting the City from criminals just like them.

Frost stood back, watching his men get knocked down like bowling pins. Hired help was hard to come by in this day and age, but hired help with actual skill and combat experience was even rarer, but if anything their bizarre costumes and stupidity only served as a distraction. A welcome distraction while Jonny thought of a way to take him down himself. He looked around the medical bay, trying to find something - anything that could detain the Batman. And that's when he saw it, a stray syringe sitting on the table like the last iced bun in a bakery. Frost smiled, he didn't know what form of liquid the needle contained, but whatever it was, was sure to put the caped vigilante out of action for a while.

He made a move towards it, ducking and diving, trying to stay out of sight while his plan to take down Batman. But as soon as he got close enough to reach out and grab it, another hand shot out and ripped it away from him. He looked over to see a Cheshire grin smiling back at him. The Joker giggled, raising the syringe up into the air and checking the liquid inside. "Mmmm...well Frosty, why don't we conduct a little medical experiment?" J suggested, swiping the blood off his metal grill.

"It's now or never Boss." Jonny said, now nodding in the direction of Harley, who was engaged in hand to hand combat with Batman. She jumped around him, missing every blow he tried to land, it was as though her feet were attached to a spring board, running rings around him repeatedly.

Batman growled, growing tired of this chase. He followed Harley's moves in an anti-clockwise direction and slammed his elbow into her chest. She groaned feeling his armor covered arm crash against her ribs. Harley stumbled backwards, losing the rhythm in her moves. She fell to the ground, clutching her body protectively, waiting for him to take advantage of her moment of weakness. Gritting through the pain she outstretched her hand, fumbling around the floor for the baseball bat that had escaped her grasp.

"Give it up Quinn." Batman growled. "This isn't a game."

"You're right, it's not a game, it our own brand of justice!" Harley replied, shooting him a dark glare. "What gives you the right to stop us, you ain't the law."

"No, I'm much worse." He replied, stepping closer and casting a shadow over her rasping form. "What happened to you? You had so much going for you Harleen. But you threw it all away for someone who's only used you, he's using you now and you don't even know it." Batman said, narrowing his eyes through his mask. "The Joker doesn't love anything except himself. Wake up Harleen. He had you pegged for hired help the minute you walked into Arkham."

"That's not true, and I don't care what you or anyone else says!" Harley cried. "He's told me things, secret things that he's never told anyone."

"That's what he does, spins lies to gain sympathy. You're not the first Doctor he tried to get onside Harley. He's manipulated you." He stepped forward again, but this time he placed his right foot over her baseball bat, stopping her from claiming it.

"I know he lied to me in the beginning, I'm not stupid." Harley argued. "But when he took me that night, he did it because he saw something in me, he saw the real me and it wasn't Harleen Quinzel. She was someone made up, someone who wanted to fit in, with a forced accent and fake glasses just so she could be taken seriously and seen for something other than a dumb blonde. I'm myself now, I'm who I'm supposed to be!" She explained. "So if anyone's using anyone, it's me. I'm taking advantage of him. He's shown me the world and how to truly enjoy it. He's helped me become the person I was always meant to be and I love him - nothing will ever make me stop loving him."

"That's what he's lead you to believe." Batman retorted. "He's broken you down and built you back up to become his puppet on a string."

Harley paused for a moment, not because his words were true, but because in the distance she saw the Joker slowly advancing on Batman with a long thick needle in his hand. He wore that signature grin and his eyes gleamed with violent intentions. Putting two and two together, Harley registered the fact that she'd needed to distract Batsy, to pull his attention directly to her, otherwise the plan her Puddin' had, would fail.

She looked up into his masked face and furrowed her brow. "Sometimes I wonder what life would've been like if I'd taken a different path, if I'd followed the one I was set on when I moved to Gotham." Harley said, her voice dropping into a tone of seriousness. "Maybe I'd be wearing designer dresses, organising a charity gala and flower arranging roses into those fancy little vases that only old rich families have, while I wait for my husband to come home. Or maybe I'd have my own private practice set up in the country somewhere, hearing birds chirp outside my bedroom window instead of sirens."

"You could still have all that Harleen. It's not too late, accept the help that we have to offer and you can have the life you want, which ever version of it you want." Batman explained, relaxing his foot that still kept the baseball trapped to the ground.

When Harley looked up at him again, she had to fight every fiber in her being to bite back the smile itching to come up to the surface on her face. He'd fallen for it, the look in his eye showed something close to sadness, pity even, and it made her sick to the stomach.

Suddenly the sight of a pale, ruby lipped face appeared over Batman's shoulder and without hesitation, the Joker plunged the needle into the side of his neck, puncturing the weakest point of his suit. Batman snapped his head round, bringing his arm up to grab the Joker by the neck as he felt a cold sensation spread through his entire body.

"Joker…" He growled weakly.

"Oh Bats, don't you get it? You may have the brawn but we have the brains." J giggled. "Well I do anyway."

"What..what did you inject me with!?" Batman asked urgently.

"Mmm, not quite sure, I was hoping you'd show us!" He laughed, then his face dropped into a dangerous frown. "Take a seat old man, you look a little peaky. "

Batman wobbled for a moment, feeling his limbs grow heavier with teaching passing moment. He opened his mouth to spit back words, a warning, threat or just something to distract himself from the feeling of losing control.

"Shh now, don't speak. Save your energy, you might need it." Joker said, continuing to taunt him with his piercing laughter. And soon without warning Batman lost his balance, releasing the Joker's neck and falling to his knees. Everything around his grew a shade darker and the mockery spilling out of J's mouth became white noise, as if he was being held underwater and the liquid was filling his ears rapidly. He tried to blink through it, but to no avail. Searching his utility belt for a general antitoxin was useless now, the drug had already taken effect and the feeling in his hands become less and less as time moved slowly around him.

"Feeling sleepy?" The Joker asked, bending down on his knees and tipping his head to one side.

Two visions of the Joker appeared in Batman's vision, the fuzzy image of green white and red married together in the most disturbing image. "You won't...get away with this." He stuttered. "I'll find where you're hiding and this time, once you're in that solitary cell you won't be leaving it."

"Oh!" Joker laughed. "Now that sound like something Bolty would say? You sure you're not brothers or something? Brother from another mother perhaps?"

"You're sick." Batman growled, fighting against the clouds that battled his vision.

"No." Joker snapped, his expression then turning into a sinister smile. "You're sick, that's why we're here Batsy. The hospital is the best place for you…"

A metal filled mouth encased in scarlet was the last thing Batman saw before those clouds turned into a heavy blanket, covering his eyes completely. The Joker quickly jumped to his feet, laughing at the sight of his greatest enemy reduced to a bundle on the floor.

"Puddin'?" Harley called, wheezing slightly as she slowly stood up from the ground. "Help a girl out?" She smiled, clutching onto her ribs.

The Joker beamed over at her, his smile not fading for a second. "You did great baby!" He said, stepping over Batman and holding his arms out to her. Despite the discomfort in her chest, she giggled at his praise, rushing into his open arms. "I did?" She asked, inhaling the signature scent that clung to his skin.

"You got my guys here, and distracted Batsy! Oh baby, you made Daddy very, very proud." He purred, reaching down to her rear and giving her a squeeze.

"And what will be my reward Daddy?" Harley asked, her voice drenched with the passion she felt for him.

The Joker dipped his chin and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. "Bolton. Bolton's your prize."

At any other point in the game Harley would've been disappointed, wanting to receive a more pleasurable, a more physical reward from the man running his hands over her curves. But in this case, she wasn't. Beating Bolton to death was definitely prize enough.

"You sure know how to spoil a girl Mistah J." She smiled, running her nails down his arms. He shivered then, fire lacing through his veins. Oh, she hadn't called him that name is so long, and he didn't realise how much he'd missed it until then.

Quickly swiping up her baseball bat from the floor, the Joker bowed to her, presenting it like it was made of solid gold. Harley took it from him, planting a kiss on his cold, pale cheek as she grasped it in both hands. "Thank you Puddin'!"

"C'mon, let's do this while he's still lively." He suggested, taking her by the hand and leading her over toward the staff medicine room. But before they entered, the Joker turned back to Frost and smiled. "I want Batsy all wrapped up like a Christmas present. Make it happen."

"Sure thing Boss." Jonny agreed, eyeing up the black figure still lying on the floor.

J turned back to his Harlequin, grinning over at her, he opened the slowly and gestured for to go first.

"Such a gentleman." She giggled, swinging her back with gentle rhythm as she stepped through the door frame. Her smile grew wider when she saw the image of Lyle Bolton, shaking in his chair, still cuffed to the table that Batman had restrained him against. Seeing the blood on her face and the heavy bat smacking against the palm of her left hand, his eyes went wide, and soon enough, he began to thrash against the seat, trying to get further and further away from her.

"Bolty!" The Joker chimed, shutting the door securely being himself. "You don't mind if I make myself at home do you?" J asked, pulling out the adjacent chair and setting it right in front of him. Joker sat down and lent backwards, spreading his legs out n a relaxed but intimidating manner. Harley found her place behind him, draping herself over his shoulders whilst never taking her eyes off the prize.

"Now I think you owe someone an apology!" Joker laughed, tipping his head to one side.

Bolton didn't reply, he only stared in horror at the two clowns, because they were now finally free to do whatever they wanted to him.

"Did you hear me Bolts? Apology? Y'know..the word sorry?" He teased. Joker then turned his head up towards Harley and smirked. "I think he's gone brain dead Harls…fancy knocking some sense into him?"

"It would be my pleasure." Harley purred. She lent down and ghosted her lips over the Joker's ear and swiped the tip of her tongue over the bud of his earlobe. He chuckled when he felt her wet mouth against him. She was putting on a show, a show of intimidation and power, which made Bolton sweat even more.

"What happened to his arm Puddin'?" Harley asked, pulling away and slowly sauntering over towards Lyle.

"Oh that? Well we had to break it didn't we Botly?" Joker said, darting his eyes over to his arm, which looked as though it was hanging by a thread.

"I like it!" Harley beamed. She raised her bat towards Bolton and slowly pressed it into his tender arm, earning a low cry of pain from his mouth. "Ha! Broken, it matches his work ethic."

"Oh Harley, that's just the beginning. There are so many other bones to break." He smirked. "Organs to crush, and...and skin to peel."

"The guards will be here before you know it!" Bolton yelled. "Lay a hand on me and I swear you'll live to regret it."

"A hand?" Harley repeated, pulling back her baseball bat to rest on her shoulder. She turned to the Joker, a pout playing across her lips. He only winked at her, relishing in the sight of a blush creeping up onto her porcelain skin. Under the Joker's gaze, Harley turned back towards Lyle. "How about a bat? Would that be better?" She asked, suddenly lifting the dense wooden object off her shoulders and slamming it into the side of his face.

He cried out, groaning when blood filled his mouth. But that didn't stop Harley she wanted to feel something give way. She hit him again, but this time on the opposite side of his face, and when she didn't feel anything but his big build as resistance, she did it again, and again and again. Married with the Joker's laugh, Bolton's cries were the sweetest symphony to her ears.

Breathing heavily, she stepped backwards, taking in the sight of his broken skin, purple bruises blistering his face and blood gushing out of his nose and mouth. "You tortured me. You sat back and watched me starve in that cell!"

"Oh Harley, don't forget that he electrocuted you!" The Joker added, still sitting in the front row of his own private show.

Bolton mumbled words, at least Harley thought they were words, the amount of blood and broken teeth filling his mouth stopped him from constructing a proper sentence. He creased his eyes in agony and opened his mouth. All of his front teeth had been busted through, only freshly cut gums remained. Then an idea popped into the little Harlequin's head.

Raising her bat again Lyle whimpered, but this time she didn't strike him, instead she pointed it towards him chin and slowly raised it, causing his head to tip backwards. Once he was at the right angle, Harley stepped forward. "Swallow." She ordered.

"Oh! What a role reversal!" J roared. "Now that's a privilege Bolton, well that's what I tell Harley anyway!"

Harley stifled a giggle at his remark, the words not at all being untrue. She turned her attention back to Lyle, who still hadn't obeyed her command. "Swallow. Or do you want another round of baseball played on your ugly face?"

He nodded his head from side to side, whimpering as he did so. Harley pressed the bat harder into his chin, to issue another warning, and this time he did as he was asked. His throats contacted around d itself in the most painful experience he'd even endured in his entire life. Thick blood fed the way down his neck, making the pathway of his broken teeth delayed. Instead the sharp edges of the enamel scraped the insides of his throat, cutting at the soft muscle that lay there. For him it was the equivalent of swallowing a thousand razor blades, but somehow it was much worse knowing that the grating sensation against his own flesh were his own teeth.

Bolton gagged in response, his esophagus rejecting what Harley was making him swallow. She laughed, she laughed so hard her tender ribs ached against the vibrations. "Oh, ow." Harley giggled breathlessly.

The Joker furrowed his brow and raised himself up onto his feet. Walking round to her he placed his tattooed hand over her shoulder. "Why don't you take a break Doll?" He suggested. "Take the front seat and let this clown give you some entertainment!"

Harley nodded and turned her head to look up at him. J's smile was big, the biggest she'd ever seen it, causing the creases in the corner of his eyes to appear. A stray green strand of hair decorated his forehead, tickling the base of his brows. Harley brushed it back with her fingertips, trailing her hand down the side of his face and behind his ear. J growled, quickly snatching up her wrist and jerking it away. "Not now." He warned.

She obeyed but not without a sigh of disappointment, but she passed over the baseball bat over towards the Joker. He took it from her hands immediately and without hesitation he tested the weight out by delivering one hard blow to Bolton's knee. He howled in pain at the sudden force, his kneecap shattering as the wooden object made contact. Harley couldn't help but laugh as she made herself comfortable in J's chair. She wiped tears from her eyes and smiled. "Oh Puddin', stop! It hurts!"

Joker chuckled, rolling his head back at the sound of Lyle's cries. "Bolty! You're giving me goosebumps!"

"You're scum." Bolton rasped, the experience of talking and even breathing becoming difficult for him.

"Oh! You wound me Bolton!" Joker replied sarcastically. "When are you going to realise that you're just as bad as us. This is what criminals do! You tried to damage my property and now I'm doing exactly the same thing to you. Even if you are worthless." He snarled, raising the bat again and aiming for his ribs. He slammed the bat into his chest over and over, hearing the ribs crack and fracture under his sheer strength. The Joker was in a blind pit of rage, every hit meant something. Starting from the very first moment he stepped into the transport van and ending in this moment.

Blood erupted from Bolton's mouth, the deep red, thick liquid pouring down from the corners and the Arkham head of security uniform shirt that he'd spent and hour ironing that very morning. But J still didn't stop, every hit didn't seem enough. Nothing he did would be enough to satisfy his need to inflict pain on the man that tried to break his stuff.

"Puddin'! Puddin' stop!" Harley yelled, trying to get his attention as her previous attempts had fallen on deaf ears. Using the table as support, she raised herself up onto her feet, ducking occasionally when the Joker's bat swung back only to slam forwards again. "Mistah J!"

"WHAT!?" He roared, turning on her with his eyes clouded with spark of brutality. Harley flinched back. When the Joker got like this he was like an unpredictable guard dog. You didn't know when he was going to snap or who he would turn on.

"He's unconscious Puddin'. He ain't enjoying the fun no more." Harley said gently.

J creased his brow in confusion, he looked between Harley and the now not so lively Bolton. Taking a deep breath, the Joker's shoulder's slacked. "Why do they always do that?" He asked her. "Just when things are about to get interesting."

Harley stepped forward when she noticed that his eyes were a bit clearer. She placed her right hand against the side of his neck, where the dark inked playing cards lay.

"Killing him isn't enough for me Harley." He said, casting the bloody baseball bat to one side, causing it to crash into the glass cabinets.

"Then don't." Harley replied, running her thumb up and down his chalky skin. "Let's do worse."

J raised a brow, a million and one ideas flashing through his mind. He cast his eyes down to Harley's chest, feeling the burn marks that sat there. They would scar and become a constant reminder of her first time on the other side of the glass in Arkham. But they could be easily covered. He would make sure of that. And with that thought in mind, J turned back towards Lyle and smirked at the sight of him. There was blood everywhere, mixed in with the broken skin and bubbling bruises. But now the Joker had an even better idea to add to the canvas of chaos.

Reach down to his belt, J drew his eyes to the taser that was clipped so innocently onto his uniform. He pulled out and inspected it thoroughly. In the wrong hands this little device could cause so much pain, but so much fun all at once. "What did it feel like baby? Getting a nasty shock like that?" Joker asked, still holding the taser.

"It felt..it felt like there was something inside me, ripping its way through every muscle and bone wanting to get out." She admitted, not wanting to look at him in fear that he would think that she was weak.

"Look at me." He ordered sharply. "Look at me and come here."

Harley obeyed rising to her feet and slowly walking towards him. Just when she got close enough, the Joker grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her in front of him, so she now stood directly in front of Bolton. Harley released a light giggle at the sight of him, looking at him close up, her Puddin' really had bashed his face in.

J slid his arms around her waist gently, feeling the rough fabric of her Arkham jumpsuit brush against his skin. Harley placed her hand over his as they tightened around her stomach, pressing the taser uncomfortably against her. "Make him burn from the inside, make it hurt and make him remember why people shouldn't mess with my Harley Quinn." Joker breathed, his voice dancing long the shell of her ear, sending delicious shivers across her body.

She turned her head to look up at him, only to see his eyes focused on her marked collarbone. Harley raised her right hand up into his hair, teasing the green strands between her fingertips as she spoke. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't ruin the moment Harley." He warned, with a slight lightness to his voice. "Just do it, now before it's too late. We're not fortunate enough to have a 24 hour McDonald's nearby and Daddy wants a big Mac."

"You buying?" Harley giggled.

"Oh Baby, it's definitely my treat." He purred now pushing the taser into her hands, making her grip it before withdrawing completely. Leaving her feeling almost cold at the absence of his body pressing against hers.

Harley stepped forwards, the taser in her hand growing heavier and heavier in weight with every second that passed. Lyle Bolton was at her mercy, she had to power to destroy him and there was nothing he could do about it. The tables had turned and now it was her opportunity to ruin him like he'd tried to ruin her.

Licking her lips, she raised the electronic device up to his head, pressing the two electrodes against his temple. He looked pathetic, covered in blood, sweat and saliva. His jaw was slack in his unconsciousness, showing her his empty mouth, just gums and no teeth, since they were slowly ripping their way through his intestines.

The head of the taser shook under her grip against his skull. "This is gonna sting." She giggled, mocking his weak, beaten body. Harley took a deep breath, feeling the power she held race through her veins and without any more hesitation, she pulled the trigger. Painful volts of electricity was discharged for the small taser she held in her hand, causing Bolton's body to jump, shake and twist. His head thrashed from side to side and when his eyes finally snapped open, Harley burst into a fit of hysterical laughter with the Joker matching her chorus. This only made her press the weapon further against his skull, his eyes twitched and rolled as voiceless cries of agony tried to escape his throat but they never did, his brain couldn't focus, it was being fried up like Sunday morning eggs and the abuse to every nerve was relentless.

Suddenly the sound of a heavy fist banging against the door broke her train of thought, she snapped her head round to face the Joker. He growled at the interruption and opened it with gritted teeth. "What!?" He roared, now staring down at his right hand man Jonny Frost.

"The alarm's been cut Boss. I don't know how long we have before they raid the place." Frost explained. "We need to leave."

J groaned, running his hand through his disheveled locks. "Fuck. Fine, get the guys together. We leave in 5."

"Sure Boss." Jonny agreed, turning away from the door.

J sighed, shutting the door gently behind himself before turning back to face Harley. "Pud?"

"Get your coat Doll face, it's burger time." He said, making his way towards her. The Joker grabbed the taser from her evil little hands and threw it across the room. He kissed her open palm as her brow creased in annoyance. "But i'm not finished."

"You are if you want to leave here with me." Joker replied firmly. "Because i'm leaving with or without you before the boys in blue make life difficult."

"You'd leave without me?" She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Just don't give me that option." J snarled. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Bolton, his eyes still twitching and blood now bubbling from the corners of his mouth. "You're gonna be front page news Harl! Best therapy artwork I've ever seen!"

"But I didn't get to sign it." Harley pouted. J smiled, still holding her wrist he moved her hand towards Lyle's mouth. Joker wrapped his own hand around her and dipped her finger into the warm liquid before aligning it to Bolton's forehead, where he forced her initials against his clammy skin.

"There." He said, pulling her back so she could look proudly upon the 'H.Q' written in the deepest red. Harley nodded enthusiastically, then turned to face her Puddin'. "You forgot to sign."

"No I didn't. This is your work Harley." He replied, grinning down at her. "Now let's go, I'm starving."

Harley turned to give Bolton one last look before they left, he may not be dead but this was better than any murder. She'd boiled his brains, he'd have to live with the side effects now for the rest of his miserable life and she would always be around to witness it, whether it be on the news or in person. This was just the beginning.

The Joker burst through the door with a wide smile on his face, but it grew even wider when he saw his men lined up like soldiers ready for orders and to their left sat Batman, his head hanging with the effects of the now empty syringe still taking its effect. "Frost, you even tied a bow!" Joker beamed, seeing the thick rope that kept him secure wrapped around his body like a ribbon.

"Boss, we really need to go." Jonny repeated, opening the infirmary doors wide to escape through.

"Alright, alright." Joker mumbled, but he ignored Frost's warning and walked towards the bat. Giggling like a little school boy, he reached out and took Batman's right hand. He balled his fist up tightly ad poked out his thumb. Tipping his head back by the cowl, Joker opened up his mouth and stuck his thumb through the gap, making Gotham's famous vigilante look like he was sucking his thumb. "Awh Batsy, you look adorable!"

"Boss…" Frost repleted.

Joker huffed, snapping round. "Don't spoil my fun." He warned. "But okay, let's go." He dashed towards Harley quickly and she shrieked loudly when he picked her up and spun her around. Without letting her feet touch the ground, the Joker pushed the henchmen out of the way and darted out of the door.

"Put me down!" Harley laughed, her voice changing in pitch every time he took another quick step forwards.

"You'll slow us down." He told her sharply. Harley giggled, feeling herself begin to slip out of his arms, but she quickly clamped her legs around his waist and turned herself around against his back. She'd always wanted a piggyback form the Joker and now he was about to get one.

Everything was a blur as they sprinted down the hall, all the therapy room and cells merged together in one thick colour of pure white as the sound of the Joker and Harley Quinn's laugh echoed through every inch of the asylum. The henchmen follow close behind with Frost taking the lead. The escape route was simple. The door they had entered through and beyond that a convoy of 3 SUV's ready to take them away to wherever the Joker wanted to go, and if Jonny knew the Boss at all it would be food then the bedroom, for him and his clown girl accomplice.

"Left! Left!" Harley shouted directing the Joker back to the disused fire escape. They only came across a few stray guards during their Olympic sprint through the corridors, and the henchmen easily shot them down, minimizing the attention that was obviously being drawn to them as they made their escape. The door was coming up on front of them now and Harley couldn't help but jump up and down on the Joker's back, much to his protest. She eventually hopped down as the gateway to their freedom was just and inch away. Pushing the doors open easily after Frost had blown the lock, Harley came face to face with something she never thought she'd miss, and that was the sunlight accompanied by the whistling breeze of the wind slowly caressing her face with a gentle touch.

She inhaled deeply, the feeling was indescribable. It was freedom in it's purest form and when she looked up into the Joker's eyes, the sunlight reflected off the blue, giving them the most enchanting twinkle.

"Problem?" He asked, catching her gaze as the wind continued to whip past them.

"No." Harley sighed, dreamily. "I'm just glad to be out."

"We're not out yet." Joker growled. "Now get your Arkham orange ass into that SUV."

"Wait!" Harley protested. "What about Tetchy?"

J rolled his head back and groaned. "Don't make me choose between my big Mac and you Harley. We're not going back and you know you'll loose." Without waiting for her to respond, he pushed her into the blacked out car, which had its door open and waiting for her. Climbing in after her, J finally shut the door. He turned to face his pouting blonde and sighed in frustration. "We'll break out the little Alice fantasist next time we're in this hellhole."

"Next time?" Harley asked, her worried eyes tearing into his.

"Oh Harley." Joker said, crooking his finger and beckoning her over to his lap. "Come and sit on Daddy's lap for a moment would you?" He more demanded than asked. She obliged, more than happy to curl up into the security of his arms. Once settled against him, Harley sighed, resting her head in the dip between his shoulder and neck. "We'll spend more time at Hotel Arkham soon, this little vacation was the first of many and I won't always be here with you and vice versa. But we'll have our fun and break out every time. It's all apart of the game making the GCPD think they've got the upper hand." He explained, feeling her hot breath dance across his skin. "They won't mess with you anymore, not after they see Bolton with your name written all over him." He smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Harley grinned back, reaching up she took his face in both her hands and stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you Puddin'."

Joker pinched at her waist in response, feeling the soft roll of the four tires carry them away from the building that had tried to tear them apart. "I know you do Harley, I know."

Nothing more than that needed to be said as she lay in his lap, the gentle hammering of his heartbeat lulling her into a state of pure bliss. He was right, they would be thrown into Arkham again, but next time she would be ready, prepared to take down anyone who dared treat her less than the Harley Quinn she'd become.

"Now, how many chicken nuggets did you want?" The Joker asked, placing his lips firmly against her forehead a brief but comforting kiss as the Asylum disappeared in the distance, leaving the nightmare behind and the promise of more adventures with her Joker to look forward to.

 **The End**

 **That's it everyone! Thank you so much for all your love an support throughout the series, it truly does mean the world to me and without you, I wouldn't write!**

 **The Impulse series is going on a little break for now while I finish up Love and Warfare, if you haven't given it a read yet, go and check it out, you might enjoy it. Between that new story and some oneshots I have up my sleeve, I hope to keep you all entertained until I return to the Impulse series! Which I'm sure won't be too far into the future!**

 **You're all such incredible people and I can't describe my gratitude to you. You've stuck with me from the very beginning and even though the SS fandom had become a little bit dried up due to lack of news updates and nothing new to go on, you've all still been here, cheering me on while I've tried to stay inspired.**

 **I love you all.**

 **\- M x**


End file.
